Things Beyond Heroes
by Collider99
Summary: Synopsis: In this life, Izuku Midoriya has a quirk that allows him to relive the memories of his ancestors as if he lived them himself. With history in his memory, he journeys to be the greatest hero. Meanwhile, a dark, mysterious threat appears in the world; and the key to defeating this great threat could lie in Izuku.
1. Prologue

Foreword: This is my first attempt in writing a fanfic with the intent of seeing it through. The concept of this fanfic was inspired by the _Assassin's Creed _franchise. I am writing this for fun, so forgive me for any historical inaccuracies and any OOCness I may make. In any case, thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: If you're reading this, you sould know that MHA belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.

Prologue

Izekial looked up to the starry night sky. All of the stars were out and there was not a cloud in the sky. He took a breath as he laid on the grass, taking in the beautiful sight.

"Nope," he thought to himself, "it still hurts"

Izekial looked down at the large open wound on his left side, his blood staining his plain emerald and red robes.

He would have stopped the bleeding, but his left arm was laying 2 meters away from him and his right arm was nowhere to be seen. His legs were fine, but he has barely enough energy to stay conscious, let alone stand.

In the distance, he could see the darkness engulfing everything. This was not the usual darkness the night brings; the kind that brings serenity. This was the darkness that corrupts, destroys, and has no other purpose or end.

And it was getting closer to him as each moment passed.

Izekial then noticed that someone was standing over him. He looked back up and saw a familiar round face topped with straight, shoulder length hair.

"Yicho," Izekial addressed the sorceress. She said nothing, opting to continue staring into his eyes as the darkness continues on its path.

"After everything I've done." Izekial said, enduring the pain with each breath, "Every effort I've given, every sacrifice I've made, every plan I've executed. It.. i-it..."

"It wasn't enough." Izekial cried, tears beginning to run down his face, "I failed everyone. I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault, Izekial," Yicho said in a soft, comforting voice, "I have warned you many times before that all attempts to stop the darkness will be in vain. This world was destined to be destroyed by it."

"But why?!" Izekial asked, "Is this how the story ends? With us entering the dreamless sleep as everything is consumed by chaos and ceasing to exist?!"

Izekial started coughing blood, his vision starting to become dark. Yicho then sat on her knees and brought his head to her lap.

"No, this is only the beginning," she explained, stroking his hair, "This world be remade in the light, and you will face the darkness and chaos again. Not in this life, but someone else's."

"Who's?" Izekial sighed with his last breath as the darkness was now upon both of them.

Yicho leaned down to his ear so the darkness can't hear.

"Izuku Midoriya."


	2. Chapter 1: Izuku Midoriya

Disclaimer: (See Prologue)

Chapter 1: Izuku Midoriya

"_... Hold strong… Don't break…"_

"_...There's more things in this world that shouldn't be…"_

"_... A storm is coming… it's a big one…"_

"_... The time is near…"_

"_... The path will be filled with danger…"_

"_... My journey begins…"_

Izuku Midoriya woke up from another weird dream. He got up from his bed to get ready for school. He has been getting these dreams lately, and he couldn't make complete sense of it. The voices he heard were always the same and they always said the same thing. He was sure that they were trying to tell him something, but he wasn't sure what exactly.

"Good morning, Izuku." his mother, Inko, greeted him as he sat down at the kitchen table, "I'm almost done with breakfast."

"Alright, mom." He said. His mind then went back to his dreams.

"That's the fifth time this week that I have that dream," Izuku thought to himself, "If I just had it once, I would've passed it off as just a weird dream; but having it nearly every night means there's a reason behind it. Does it have to do with my quirk"

In this world, 80% of the world's population has a genetic mutation that allows them to have powers unlike anything in the world. Society saw fit to call these powers quirks, and Izuku himself was also in possession of a quirk.

However, Izuku's quirk was unusual given his genetics. His mother's quirk, _Attraction_, allows her to pull small objects towards her; while his father's quirk, _Fire Breath_, is pretty self explanatory. Under normal circumstances, Izuku would have had a quirk that would have been some combination of the two; but he got a quirk that was completely different.

_Ancestry_: The ability to remember and relive the memories of your predecessors as if it was your was Izuku's quirk; not a really exciting ability, but Izuku was happy to have it nonetheless. The only downsides his quirk has is that he can only look back to his great-great grandparents and not much farther; and while he can gain their memories, he can't gain their abilities. Meaning that he cannot use any of the quirks his ancestors had even if he tried, and he tried.

"Here's your breakfast, dear," Inko said, breaking Izuku's train of thought with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and rice.

"Thanks, mom," Izuku said, then started eating. When he finished, he left his apartment home and began his journey to school. As he walked to the train station, his mind went back to his dream.

"Those voices," he thought to himself again, "I don't think they're from anyone my grandparents or my great-grandparents knew. I've ruled out mom and dad when I told them about my dreams; they said that they don't recall anyone saying those words to them. Looks like I got to search through my great-great grandparents memories now. That's going to take a lot longer to comb through, considering the fact I have 16 great-great grandparents who all lived to their elderly years. But what if I don't find a match? I'll be back at square one. It could be possible that I'm starting to see farther back with my quirk; but why now and only through my dreams and in fragments?"

A loud crashing sound got Izuku's attention away from his internal monologue. In the distance, he could see a large dust cloud coming from the train tracks. Someone was using their quirk illegally, and Izuku knew what that meant as he rushed towards the site in excitement.

When change comes, chaos follows; this was a saying that one of Izuku's great-grandmothers used to say, and the appearance of quirks was a great example of this saying. Society fell into chaos and disarray when people started being born with superpowers; and while many people went out of their way to help others during the commotion, there are those who take advantage of others for their own benefit. The world was then introduced to Supervillains, something only thought to have existed in comics at the time. But like in those comics, when supervillains emerged, another group followed soon after to keep the peace.

Izuku moved his way through the growing crowd in the scene, getting as close to the police perimeter as possible to see what was going on. On top of the tracks, a man ,who looks like a giant humanoid rhino, was causing damage to the surrounding structures as he fought another man. It was this other man that got Izuku excited.

It was Kamui Wood, an up-and-coming rookie in the group that emerged to keep the peace. A Superhero.

Kamui Woods used his quirk, _Arbor_, which allowed him to grow and control wood branches from his arms, to evade the attacks and stop further collateral damage caused by the rampaging rhino-man.

"You truly are the lowest of the low, aren't you," Kamui said to the villain, whose apparent crime was purse snatching if Izuku was overhearing some people in the crowd correctly, "Time to end your tyranny."

"Here it comes." Izuku said to himself, barely restraining the excitement in his hero nerd heart.

"Lacquered," Izuku said in synch with the rookie hero, wood branches building up in the superheroes arms, "Chains Pri-"

"CANYON CANNON!"

A loud voice shouted from above as another giant being, a woman by the sound of the voice, drop-kicked the villain to the ground, knocking him out.

"...eh?" was the only sound that came out of Kamui Woods mouth after that.

"Hey there, Mt. Lady here." the giant woman, who was another rookie hero introduced herself, "nice to meet your ass-quaintance" she flirted, showing off her womanly curves.

Izuku could only look on in bewilderment; slightly aroused by the sight, but mostly bewildered. He ignored the press and paparazzi behind him taking photos of the superheroine's debut, choosing to write down on his notebook any and all information about the heroes he managed to gather from the event.

"Hey kid," Izuku looked to his right to the man addressing him, "you're quite the fanboy, aren't ya?" he asked, good-heartedly, gesturing to Izuku's notebook, "You aiming to be a hero?"

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly, brushing his green hair at the back of his head with his right hand, "It's been my dream for as long as I can remember."

"Good luck then, kid," the man said, giving Izuku a thumb's up, "I'll be rooting for ya."

"Thanks." Izuku said with a smile. He then continued on his way to school, the rest of the trip being uneventful.

* * *

"Alright class," Izuku's junior high school teacher announced, "you're all at that point in life where you have to start thinking about your future. I'll be passing out these handouts for your future plans, but…"

The teacher then tossed the handouts to the air like they meant nothing, "You're all planning to be heroes!"

The entire class, with the exception of two people, jumped out of their seats with a roar of excitement and began to show off their quirks.

"Yes, yes," the teacher tried to calm the class, "you all have such marvelous quirks."

"Hey, teach, don't put me with these nobodies," a snarky voice cut through the noise, silencing the class more effectively than the teacher. "We all know that I'm the only one here that can be a hero."

"What did you say, Bakugo?!"

"You're so full of yourself!"

"You don't know what we're capable of !"

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN EXTRAS!" Katsuki Bakugo roared as he got out of his seat, "We all know that I'm the only one in this entire school that has the makings of a great hero." He then smirked and gestured to himself, "After all, I have top marks on every subject this school has and aced U.A's mock exam. So save yourselves the trouble and don't even bother trying, because I'll be the one everyone will be cheering for!"

The class then silently talked to each other with that information. U.A. is the top-rank hero school in the nation, responsible for bringing the world its best superheroes. To even take the mock exam speaks to Bakugo's hero potential.

"Don't be so sure about that, Bakugo," the teacher said, getting his attention, "Midoriya also took the U.A. mock exam and passed with close to perfect results.

The entire class directed their attention to Izuku, who now looked up from his notebook when he heard his name.

The class, again, began talking.

"Midoriya is going to U.A. too?"

"He's got brains, that's for sure, but that's not gonna get him far."

" He wants to be a hero? With his quirk?"

"He's crazy if he thinks he can be a hero with his useless quirk."

That last remark slightly offended Izuku as he ignored the class to continue writing.

"My quirk is far from useless." He said in his head. With the ability to learn from his ancestor, Izuku is arguably the smartest kid his age. He's fluent in English, Chinese, Spanish, and French; both in speaking and in writing. His math and science skills are university level at best. He knows mechanical and electrical engineering at a professional level, which helped his mom save a lot of money in house repairs. He can even pilot a plane if he could.

Some of his classmates think his quirk is OP, forgetting that his intelligence is the result of reliving many lifetimes of memories multiple times ever since he mastered his quirk at the age of 7. While most of his classmates…

"DEKU!" Katsuki shouted in his face as he slammed his hands on his desk; his quirk, _Explosion_, activating from his palms to cause a small combustion. Izuku's attention was immediately on his overly aggressive classmate.

"What do you think you're doing applying to U.A., huh?" The blond bomber growled, staring at Izuku as he was something that shouldn't even exist.

"You're not the only one here that wants to be a hero too, Kaachan." Izuku answered, unfazed by his childhood friend's act of aggression. A few years ago, he would've been cowering at the mere presence of Katsuki's anger; but after reliving the memories of one of his great-grandfathers, who was an American, multiple times, he evidently gained his fortitude and perseverance. "I dreamt of being a great hero ever since I could remember and I intend to make that dream a reality. If that bothers you so much, that's your problem, not mine."

"Alright, alright, that's enough," the teacher said, trying to stop things from escalating, "that's enough excitement for today, let's begin our lesson."

* * *

The rest of the school day went on as usual. Since Izuku had no reason to relearn any of the lessons being lectured, he spent most of the day writing in his notebook any information he came up with related to the two heroes he saw today.

His train of thought soon found itself back to his weird dreams, which has been happening a lot recently, when he realized something.

"Now that I think back on it," Izuku thought, " two of those voices were speaking in languages I've never heard before. One sounded French, but isn't French; and the other doesn't sound familiar at all. The only reason I can understand what was being said is because they understood. The other two voices were in English, but each of them had a unique accent and way of speaking. And the only female voice I heard was speaking in Japanese, but the way it sounded, it is a very old dialect."

The school day came to an end, and everyone was preparing to leave for their after school activities.

"There's no other explanation," Izuku said to himself, "Those voices are from my ancestors from much farther back. But how am I now hearing their voices? And why do they keep saying the same thing?"

"Hey, Midoriya," a female classmate walked up to him as he packed his stuff, "I never got the chance to really thank you for tutoring me and my friends for our last test. You really helped us out."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Izuku responded with a smile, "I'm glad I was able to help."

"Well," she said as she began walking away, "good luck with U.A., I think you got what it takes."

A smile found its way to his face with that remark and continued to pack his stuff. He reached for his notebook, but another hand beat him to it.

"Don't listen to that background character," a familiar voice said, "she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"What'cha got there, Bakugo?" one of his lackeys asked, smirking.

" "_Hero Analysis For the Future: Volume 14"?_", the other lackey said, looking at the notebook's cover as Katsuki skimmed its contents, "You sure put other hero fanboys to shame, Deku."

"Please give back my notebook, Kaachan." Izuku asked politely. He really wanted to go home and get to the bottom of his recent dreams.

Katsuki, however, let of an explosion without saying a single thing, ruining the condition of Izuku's notebook. Izuku could only let out a yell at his action; what he did was completely unnecessary.

Katsuki then tossed the notebook over his shoulder without a care; Izuku saw it heading for an open window and went to catch it before it went out. But the bomber placed a hand on Izuku's chest and pushed him back; Izuku could only watch as his notebook went through the window and down to wherever it landed.

"Listen, and listen well, Deku," Katsuki said, getting the greenhead's attention, "out of everyone in this no-name school, I'm the only one who is guaranteed to ascend to the highest ranks and be the greatest hero the world will ever know; and that's fact, not ego."

"It's definitely ego." Izuku could practically hear that thought from the two lackeys from their expressions.

"Kaachan," Izuku began; he has seen people with this same personality in his ancestors' memories, and they all had their lives ruined in the end because of it. He didn't want the same end to happen to the blond, no matter how bad he treated him and others.

"You're pathetic, you know," Katsuki cut in before Izuku could say more, "unlike you, I don't have to rely on the hard work my family did to succeed. My accomplishments are from my own talent while yours are from others; it sickens me when people take credit for others' work."

Seeing that Izuku couldn't think of something to say, he decided to leave him with some parting words.

"Let me give you some advice, Deku, in the name of our past friendship," he said smiling, he placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder and let out some smoke from that hand, "Don't even bother trying to be a hero, just cheer me on from the sidelines like everyone else as my make my way to the top. It's what's best for both of us."

Izuku's eyes widened at that; how could he say that with a smile?

_The man dressed in a fancy teal overcoat with red buttons placed a hand on his shoulder as he finished his proposition with an arrogant smile. Without a moment's hesitation, he slapped the hand off his shoulder and backhanded the man's face; his matching tricorn hat and powdered wig fell off his head from the strike._

_He has never heard something so preposterous. _

"Holy shit!" one of Katsuki's lackey's exclaimed at what he just witnessed.

The students who have yet to leave the classroom were stunned and what just happened, which Izuku just realized.

Katsuki's head was turned to the side, eyes wide and smile gone as his cheek started to turn red and swell. His eyes narrowed and started gritting his teeth upon realizing what happened.

"DEKU!" He roared as he turned back to destroy the pathetic excuse of a human being who dared to even think of hitting him. But Izuku was no longer in the classroom; leaving when everyone was looking at Katsuki for his reaction.

Outside the school, Izuku quickly found his notebook in the fountain, grabbed it, and ran as fast as he could out of the school grounds.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Was the only thought on his mind as he made his escape.

* * *

Not wanting to risk having Katsuki find him, Izuku took a detour route from his usual walk home. His mind still reeling from the recent event.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself again, "That was a memory just then; a new one, and much farther back than four generations. Something is happening with my quirk; not only am I starting to reach farther back in my family tree, I'm beginning to physically recreate my ancestors movements."

Izuku started to get excited about the prospect of learning from new memories and now being able to apply his quirk both physically and mentally. But then he remembered what Katsuki said to him about his quirk. As much as he wanted to deny it, his former friend had a point.

Izuku was only able to get to where he was because of the memories of his predecessors. He didn't have to struggle as much in academics like his peers and he could usually find the solution to most of his problems right away. In fact, he sometimes feels like he's cheating in life because of it. And even if he didn't feel this way, is it enough for him to become a hero?"

With doubt now plaguing his mind, Izuku started looking back at his own memories for the answer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An excited 5 year old Izuku was bouncing in his chair with unrestrained excitement as his mom clicked on the video in the computer in front of him.

"My my, Izuku," Inko said to him lovingly, "You've seen this video so many times, I think you're responsible for at least half of its views."

The video played, showing the ruins of destroyed buildings as first responder tried to put out the fires and rescue any victims still trapped in the debris.

A booming, hearty laugh was then heard as a large figure came into view on top of the destruction. In his arms and back were all the remaining victims of the disaster, now safe from further harm.

This was the World's #1 Superhero and Symbol of Peace: All Might.

"Everything is going to be fine now!" the hero announced with a smile the never faltered, "Why? Because, I AM HERE!"

This video was All Might's debut as a Superhero, and no matter how many times Izuku has seen it, it never fails to ignite his spirit.

"All Might is so cool!" Izuku shouted in joy, raising an All Might action figure he had in his hand, "When I grow up, I want to be a great superhero, just like him!"

"Honestly, son," the doctor said with little empathy, "I think you should find a different dream."

Izuku was in a stunned silence, processing what the doctor just said. His All Might figure fell to the floor when his grip loosened.

"What?" Inko asked, just as stunned as he was, "But doctor, you said he has a quirk."

"I did, and a quite unusual one in his case." The doctor said as he looked over Izuku's medical file, "You're quirk is a form of telekinesis and your husband's is a form of pyrokinesis, correct?" he asked.

"That's correct." Inko said, demonstrating _Attraction_ by using it to pick up Izuku's toy from the floor.

"Well, from what I'm able to gather, your son has an emitter-type quirk like his parents," the doctor began to explain, "However, instead of being a type of combination of his parents' quirks, he has developed something completely different. There's still a lot of things we still don't know about how quirks work, but it's safe to say that Izuku's quirk is the result of a mutation in his genetics."

"But that doesn't explain why he can't become a superhero." Inko reminded, becoming a little upset that he didn't give her the reason for what he said.

"It's because while most, if not all, quirks in this world affect the person in some physical way, your son's quirk only affects him mentally."he stated.

"I'm sorry to say this, kid," he addressed Izuku, "But even with your unique quirk, you are essentially quirkless in every physical sense. I don't think being a hero is a realisting pursuit for you."

"You don't sound sorry," Inko thought as she left the office, holding her son's hand in her own.

* * *

Izuku was once again watching All Might's debut on the computer; he really should be getting ready for bed, but he can help himself to watching the video one more time. However, seeing All Might smiling didn't seem to have the same impact for Izuku as it did before.

Inko opened the door to the room her son was in and saw him in front of the screen.

"Mom," Izuku turned to face her, and she saw so much doubt in his eyes, "can I become a hero like All Might?"

Inko didn't know what the right thing to say to him was; she wanted to say yes, but the doctor had a point. Being a Superhero is a very dangerous and life threatening duty; she wants to support her son to reach his dream, but she doesn't want her son getting himself killed in a crisis or a fight. She gave her only son a loving hug and said what she thought was best for him to hear.

"Izuku, you can be whatever you want to be."

Izuku returned his mother's embrace; he felt a bit better, but his question was not given a clear answer.

* * *

"Hey, dad," Izuku called to his father, Hisashi Midoriya, who was back home in Japan for a short break for his job overseas, "do you think I can be a hero like All Might?"

Hisashi knew he would hear that question from his son inevitably. His wife has already given him the full story of his son's quirk and what the doctor said. Like his wife, he is also conflicted on what to tell his son, but did his best to think of an answer that would help.

"That's a question only you can answer, son," he said, earning a confused look from Izuku, "I can't give an answer because the decision is ultimately yours, and yours alone, to make. You understand, my boy?"

Izuku nodded; he still didn't get a clear answer.

"I will say this, though," Hisashi said, getting his son's attention back, "if you do decide to become a superhero, do it for the right reasons and give it your all."

Izuku walked under an overpass as he continued looking back at his own memories. While he can't use his quirk to relive them, it did make his own memories photographic; something he realized at the age of 10.

Each memory Izuku looks back on, the result was the same; he didn't get a clear answer. People either wishing him luck, saying not to even bother, don't know, or don't care; but no one has ever clearly told him that he can or can't be a hero.

"Sorry, dad," Izuku let out a chuckle, remembering his dad's answer, "I just realized that I'm making others decide the answer instead of deciding myself; I shouldn't have done that."

"I really am pathetic," he sighed; "Kaachan was right, I rely too much on my family's experience instead of my own."

A metallic rattling sound suddenly reached his ears, breaking him away from his internal conflict. He turned to see the sound originating from a nearby manhole cover that was now shaking. Before Izuku could react, a large mass of thick, slime erupted from the manhole and engulfed him.

"A medium-sized body suit," the slime said, two yellow eyes and a mouth emerging from the mass, "you'll make a great cover for me to escape that blond brute." Slime then forced its way into Izuku's nose and mouth it the intent of suffocating him.

"This guy is a villain!" Izuku thought in a panic, beginning to lose oxygen as he struggled to escape.

"Just relax, kid," the slime said, moving his hace into Izuku's view, "let me take over, and everything will be alright; you'll be my hero if you do."

_She struggled to get the heavy-set and heavily armored man off of her. She managed to free one arm and immediately struck her assaulter in his eye, the only area that wasn't armored. The man cried out in pain and immediately got off her._

"AAGH! YOU FUCKING BRAT!" the villain recoiled, releasing Izuku. He coughed out the remaining slime in his system as the villain continued to scream in agony.

"It happened again." Izuku thought, getting back into his lungs. He wanted to figure out what just happened, but began to run away from the villain instead. Before he could get far or call for help, he was slammed to the ground by a mass of slime and knocked unconscious.

"This bastard," the slime villain said as he recovered from the pain, he was now blind in one eye. He dragged Izuku back towards him, "Here I thought we'll be doing this the easy way; looks like it's the hard way then."

Suddenly, another manhole cover shot out of its place with a great force of wind; a large figure of a man shot out of the hole and directly to the villain.

"The only way you're going is to the city prison!" The figure said in a booming voice. The slime's one good eye widened, recognizing that voice anywhere.

"Why? Because I AM HERE!"

* * *

"Hey. Hey. Hey, kid. Wake up." a voice said as Izuku regained consciousness, he also felt repeated pats on his cheek. He sat up and rubbed the front of his head, he could feel a faint, throbbing pain from where he hit his head. He looked up to where the voice came from, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Standing in front of him, in all his grand and muscular glory, with a shining smile everyone knows is the Symbol of Peace.

"ALL MIGHT!?" Izuku shouted in disbelief, the hero that inspired his dream,as well as many others, was here in person.

"HA HA HA!" The hero let out his signature booming laugh, " Yes, my boy, IT IS I, ALL MIGHT! I'd like to thank you in helping me catch this slimy cur," he showed Izuku two, large soda bottles that he held in his hands; in them was the unconscious slime villain that attacked him, "I was chasing this man for pretty much the entire day, and you were able to hold him off here long enough for me to catch him; I'm impressed. I do apologize for not arriving sooner, he left quite a mark on you; forgive me."

Izuku could only look on in stunned silence; then a thought entered his head, bringing him back to reality.

"I have to get an autograph!" He looked around frantically for his notebook. He found it among his other stuff that fell off his backpack during the attack. He opened it to a blank page only to find that All Might already signed it. He, again, shouted in disbelief.

"Thank you All Might!" Izuku stood up and began rapidly bowing to his idol, "I'll treasure this for the rest of my life! It will be a family heirloom I'll pass down for generations!"

"Okay!" All Might said with a thumbs up, unaffected by Izuku's statement, "Well, time for me to go turn this fool in. Be sure you get your head checked out; farewell!" patting the large pockets of his cargo pants, where he placed the soda bottles. He then turned around and prepared to jump away.

"Wait, All Might!" Izuku called to his idol; he had to ask him an important question.

"I can't, kid; a hero's work is never done." All Might said and leaped away.

As he soared through the sky, he felt a lot heavier than he'd thought he'd be; he also felt something dragging behind his leg. He looked down and, to his utter surprise, saw Izuku holding onto him for dear life.

"What the-!" All Might exclaimed at the sight, "my boy, I'm impressed by your dedication, but this is too much; let go!"

"If I let go now, I'll fall to my death!" Izuku shouted, the wind hitting his face as they moved through the air.

"Oh, good point." All Might said.

* * *

All Might soon landed on the roof the closest building in his direction; adrenaline was still coursing through Izuku even after getting off of his idol.

"Kid," All Might said to the boy, who was still catching his breath, "if it was any other time, I'd be more than happy to have a cha- _cough, cough_"

"Shit!" All Might thought, blood came out of his mouth, steam started to engulf his form, "I ran out of time!"

Izuku was unaware of what was happening to the Symbol of Peace, his back was turned to him and he was in the middle of another internal conflict.

"What was I thinking?!" He yelled in his head, "I can't bother the #1 Superhero like that. But he could be the only person to give me a clear answer. Even if he can, it shouldn't matter; dad told me that the decision is mine alone to make. But that question has been plaguing my mind ever since I first asked it, no matter what his answer is, I can finally have a clear one."

"Okay, here I go," Izuku said as he took a deep breath, "All Might, can someone like me become a hero like you?"

He turned to face his idol, only to see large amounts of steam coming from where All Might was last standing. Once it dispersed, the hero was nowhere to be seen; in his place was a tall, lanky man with a thin, skeletal face looking back at him.

Seeing this, the American in Izuku's blood came out of his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	3. Chapter 2: Unlocked

Disclaimer:(See Prologue)

Chapter 2: Unlocked

Katsuki was walking through an alleyway, drinking a can of soda as his two lackeys followed behind him.

"I can't believe Midoriya bitch slapped Bakugo like that,'' one of them said, still in disbelief on what he witnessed. "I didn't think he'd have the balls to even raise a hand to Bakugo, let alone hit him."

"He did say that one of his great-grandparents was an American, maybe that's where he got it from." the other lackey said; he then looked to the spiky blond's direction, "Looks like Deku is much of a deku after all, huh, Bakugo?"

"Shut up." Katsuki commanded, getting both of them to be quiet. His cheek was now sporting a bruise due to that back hand, and it pissed him off. He knew Izuku for a long time, and knows that the greenhead doesn't have the guts to fight back against him. So he knew that Izuku used his quirk.

"Deku, you really are a pathetic piece of shit." Katsuki said, letting off an explosion, destroying the empty can in his hand. "Not only did you dare to hit me, but you couldn't even have the balls to do it on your own. You think people will want a hero like that? You don't deserve the privilege."

He kicked away two soda bottles that were in his path, their contents spilling out when they landed.

"Hey, man, forget about him," one of the lackeys said, taking out a cigarette and a lighter, "Let's head to the arcade and have some fun. I heard they got some new machines."

"PUT THOSE AWAY, DUMBASS!" Katsuki shouted, turning towards the lackeys, "Someone might see you with that! I'm not risking my perfect record going into U.A. be ruined by your vices!"

The unlit cigarette fell out of the boy's mouth, but not because of what Katsuki said.

"Uh, Bakugo?" the other boy said, his voice trembling in fear as he pointed behind the bomber.

A large shadow loomed over them. Katsuki turned to see what was behind him, and saw a large mass of thick, green slime.

"You'll do quite nicely." The slime said as its face emerged from the mass.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he walked down the road, looking over the contents of his hero notebook.

"I still didn't get a clear answer." he said to himself.

*(flashback)*

Izuku could only stare at the strange man in front of him. All Might was just there a moment ago, now there's someone else in his place.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" he screamed in shock, "WHERE DID ALL MIGHT GO!?"

The man was just as shocked as him; the last thing he expected was this boy shout at him in perfect English. Breaking out of his stupor, he might as well explain himself to the boy.

"I'm All Mi-_blargh_." he began, only to vomit blood. Izuku screamed once again, but out of concern for this strangers well-being this time.

He also acknowledge what the man tried to say, but he can't completely believe him. He took a good look at the stranger; the man had the same cargo pant and plain white shirt that the hero was wearing, his hair was also the same shade of yellow and his eyes were the same bright blue. The man was All Might, but different.

"You can't be All Might," Izuku said, in denial, "he has large muscles and a smile that drives away fear from the hearts of people."

"The muscles are from me sucking in my belly and puffing out my chest, like what guys do at the beach or pool." All Might explained. The image of what he said left Izuku in disbelief.

" "A smile that drives away fear" huh?" the hero said to himself quietly, "Young man, what did you mean when you said "someone like me" in your question?"

Izuku's attention was brought back to his idol with that question. He then took a deep breath to calm himself and began to explain.

"It's my quirk, sir," he said, "It allows me to relive the memories of the past four generations of my family; it's completely different for my parents' quirks. I'm able to learn a lot of things in a short amount of time thanks to these memories, but that's all my quirk is able to do; it's all mental, and I can only use it on myself, not on others. My doctor said that I'm practically quirkless because of that fact, and that I should give up on my dream and find something more realistic."

"Your dream?" All Might inquired, though he could already guess what it was.

"To be a great hero, one that saves everyone with a smile," said with a faint smile, "Just like you. That has been my dream ever since I saw your debut online. But ever since that doctor's visit, I've been doubting if I can make that dream a reality. I tried to find the answer, but I never found a clear one. I was hoping you could give me a clear answer so I can end my doubt."

"I see," All Might said when he finished. The hero sat down on the building's roof floor and leaned on the railing. "What's your name, young man?"

"Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya, sir." he introduced himself.

"Well, young Midoriya, let me show you something," All Might said and lifted his shirt. What Izuku saw was a large, scarred-over wound disfiguring the hero's left side; the skin blue and purple, showing that has yet to fully heal.

"Nasty, isn't it?" All Might rhetorically, "A villain gave me this injury five years ago, I'm missing half of my left lung and my stomach is basically nonexistent; Because of that, I can only maintain my image for five hours a day if I don't push myself."

"Oh my God." Izuku said in English, "Wait, five years ago; are you saying Toxic Chainsaw did this to you?"

"You are very well informed, young Midoriya," All Might remarked, "But no, that villain isn't capable of causing this. The fight I had with the villain that caused this was never shown to the public. Being a Superhero is a dangerous responsibility, you are always putting your life at risk to save the day. That smile you see drive away fear actually hides a great amount of fear."

All Might got up and started walking towards Izuku, who stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, young Midoriya, but I cannot give you the answer you are looking for," All Might sighed, "You have a great quirk, unlike any that came before; I'm pretty sure that you can do anything you set your mind to. But with my experience as a Superhero, I just can't give you a definitive answer."

The hero then began walking toward the door leading into the building. Izuku could only look down at his feet, still choosing to remain silent.

"Hey, chin up my boy," All Might said, seeing the state Izuku was in. The boy turned to look at him, "I wasn't lying when I said you can do anything you set your mind to; there are many ways to save people with a smile other than being a Superhero. Ultimately, it's your call to make; and whatever future you decide to take, you can count on me cheering you on."

"Thank you, sir." Izuku said with a smile, hearing that lifted his spirits a bit.

*(flashback end)*

"How come no one can ever give me a straightforward yes or no answer?" Izuku asked no one in particular. "Not even All Might can give me a clear answer."

Izuku shook off the feeling of frustration that was starting to grow. He had no good reason to feel that way.

"Dad was right," he declared in his head, "The only one that can give a straight answer is me and me alone. I shouldn't have to wait for someone else to tell me to live my dream; I already passed the mock exam to the best superhero school in the nation and I didn't wait for someone's permission. And if I don't get in, it's not the end; like All Might said, there are many ways to save people with a smile. I'm going to be a great hero, super or otherwise, no matter what!"

Izuku clench his fist with conviction, his eyes full of resolve with his mental declaration. He has found his answer.

"Now that that issue is out of the way, I can now focus my full attention on preparing for the entrance exam." He said. He grabbed a pencil from his pocket, turned to a blank page in his notebook and began writing.

"But first, I have to figure out what's happening with my quirk recently." Izuku prioritized, recalling the day's events. "I can safely say that I can now relive the memories of ancestors beyond four generations back, and mimic their body movements, too. But out of all my ancestors, why do those six in particular stand out?"

A large explosion nearby interrupted Izuku's thinking. He looked up to see smoke billowing from an alleyway near him, a crowd of civilians and police already at the location.

"Did I subconsciously bring myself to a scene of a hero and villain fight?" Izuku asked himself. He then made his way to the front of the crowd to see who the heroes were and what quirks were being used; might as well fill in more pages in his notebook now that he's here.

Many heroes were on the scene, and he recognized three right away; Kamui Wood from this morning is here, as well as two other heroes Izuku knew, Death Arms and Backdraft. Backdraft was currently trying to prevent the surrounding fires from spreading while the other two heroes were standing at a distance from what was causing the destruction.

That's when Izuku saw the familiar mass of slime. "What!? Him!?" he asked internally, "How is he here? Last I saw him, he was captured by All Might." That's when Izuku realized what happened, "Fuck, he must've dropped out of All Might's pocket when I grabbed on to him. I knew I shouldn't have bugged All Might like that; my desperation for a simple answer caused this situation."

"Make way! Mt. Lady coming through," the heroine announced, entering the scene in her giant form. She reached to grab the slime villain, but the alleyway he was in was too narrow for her to fit into, "Crap, no good," she said, "I can't do anything here without causing more damage to the buildings."

"Dammit," Death Arms cursed in frustration, " we still have to wait for a hero with a suitable quirk to handle this thug."

"We can't keep waiting!" Kamui Wood exclaimed, equally frustrated, "The longer we wait, the more we risk the hostage's life!"

"Hostage?" Izuku repeated, looking back to the villain. Sure enough, the green mass had someone trapped; but not just anyone.

Izuku's eyes widened, "Kaachan?"

Katsuki continued to struggle against the villain that captured him.

"Dammit," he cursed mentally, "You think your scummy ass can beat me of all people? That's so stupid, it's not even funny."

"JUST DIE!" the bomber commanded, creating a huge explosion to blast the slime off of him. It did not but made the heroes, police, and civilians take a step back as well as create new fire to add to all the current ones being dealt with.

"What an awesome quirk you got, kid," the slime villain said with glee, unaffected by the explosion, "with it, no one, not even All Might, will think of messing with me."

The villain then started covering Katsuki's mouth and nose, suffocating him.

"Dammit!" Kamui Wood cursed, seeing what was happening, "He's harming the kid!"

"Don't!" Death Arms said, holding him by the shoulder to stop him, "anything we do now will only put his life in greater risk."

Seeing that his attack did nothing and the heroes weren't doing anything, Katsuki started trying to claw his way out of the slime. Having no effect and losing oxygen, he started to panic; he began to look around for anything that could save him.

That's when Izuku saw something in the blond's eyes he never saw before; a desperate call for someone to help him. Before he knew what he was doing, Izuku began to run towards his childhood friend, dropping his notebook, pencil, and backpack in the process.

"Kid, stop!" Death Arms shouted as he saw a green-haired boy run through the barricade and heroes towards the villain.

"What are you doing?!" Kamui Wood shouted.

"You!" the slime villain growled, his one good eye filled with rage as he remembers the boy who blinded him earlier.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?" Izuku asked himself, shocked by what's happening, "It's one thing to rush into danger, but to rush into danger without thinking of a plan first!?"

"Can't dwell on it now," he thought as he continued running, "I need to do something to distract this slime guy before he does anything. Think, Izuku, think!"

He then remembered what happened with his first encounter with the slime and what he wrote in his hero notes after seeing Kamui Woods fight today. "I need to strike his eyes from a distance to get close enough to Kaachan." He immediately went to grab his backpack, only to realize he dropped it before he started running. "SHIT!"

"DIE, YOU BRAT!" The villain shouted and threw a large mass of slime directly at him with the speed of a fastball. The heroes were too far away to do anything to stop the attack from hitting the boy.

Time slowed to a near halt as Izuku's mind went into overdrive. "What do I do?! What do I do?!" he asked himself, activating his quirk to find anything that can help him. "No good!" he remarked, finding no solution in the past four generations, "I have to try going farther back, it's the only thing I can do now!"

He began to do so; his quirk did change, he is now able to look farther back in his family line. But everything came in and out like a blur. Izuku is able to recall the memories of his past four generations in a snap because he has been doing it for years, so he knows right away which ancestors have the best solution and when in their lives to find it. But now that he's going through new memories at the same speed, he doesn't know who has the best answer right away or when to find it.

Izuku started to lose consciousness as his mind became overwhelmed with the large flow of memories coming in and out. His vision began to fade to black as the slime projectile slowly moved closer to him. But before he could succumb to the strain, a voice, a woman's by the sound of it, cut through his mind and silenced the jumbled mess of memories.

"_If this is the path you choose to take, I cannot, in good faith, let you go without giving you something to make the journey a little lighter."the voice said._

He couldn't see anything, but he felt a sensation he never experienced grow from the core of his being and spread throughout his body.

"_**Unlock.**__" _

Izuku's vision came back and a new feeling was experienced in his hands and arms, like he was using a muscle he never had before.

The flames closest to him were pulled towards him and began to circle around his arms. A great amount of fire gathered around Izuku, but he didn't notice as the green projectile closed in on him.

"_Hold strong, men! Do not break!" his captain ordered as they all locked their hoplons in a tight phalanx formation._

"_Don't break!" the order was given again as their enemies were about to crash into them from their charge._

"_BRACE!"_

_They braced; the force of an entire army pushed against his shield, but he didn't break. The formation held strong._

The slime villain was surprised at what he saw, just like everyone else who witnessed it. This brat has a pyrokinesis quirk, and he just tanked his attack.

The fire around Izuku's left arm took the form of a large round shield, which he used to block the projectile head on. On his right hand he was holding flames that took the shape of a spear.

Izuku lifted the fire spear above his head as he started running towards the villain again. With great form, he threw the spear; it soared through the air with great speed. It reached its target, hitting the slime between the eyes and bursting on impact.

The villain let out a yell in pain as he was blinded again; the slime around Katsuki's nose and mouth receded, allowing the boy to some much needed air.

"KAACHAN!" Izuku shouted as he reached the blond. He struck the slime keeping his peer trapped with the edge of the fire shield without a moment's pause. After cutting away a decent amount of slime away, the shield dispersed as he began to pull his childhood friend out.

"Deku!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Katsuki asked, realizing who was pulling him out.

"I don't know; I started moving before I knew what I was doing, but that doesn't matter!" Izuku answered. He didn't know what he was doing in such a dangerous situation, but he knew in his heart why, "It looked like you were asking for help, so here I am!"

With a strong heave, he was able to free Katsuki from the villain's hold. Izuku lost his balance and they both fell to the ground.

"The kid did it!" Exclaimed Death Arms in disbelief. All the other heroes who saw what the greenhead did were just as stunned.

The slime villain recovered from the flames, his good eye still working, and saw that the kid has managed to free his leverage. He let out a shout of rage, the heroes will have no reason to stand back now.

"I'LL KILL YOU, KID!" Losing all sense of reason, the slime villain reared back a formed slime arm and swung down at Izuku, intending to end the brat that caused his so much trouble today. Izuku saw what was going to happen, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Using his quirk at such an extreme and whatever he just did has left his mind and body sluggish.

"Shit, we won't reach them in time!" Kamui Wood shouted as he and the rest of the heroes moved as fast as they could to stop the villain. But the mass of slime came crashing down long before they could reach their target.

The dust cloud from the impact soon parted, and the two boys realized that the strike didn't reach them.

"What kind of hero am I, not practicing what I preach?" a voice familiar to the two boys said. They looked up and saw that All Might, in all his buff glory, has taken the hit for them.

"A HERO IS ALWAYS IS PUTTING THEIR LIFE AT RISK TO SAVE THE DAY!" The Symbol of Peace declared, pushing the villain back.

"ALL MIGHT!" the slime villain roared as he launched himself towards the #1 Superhero, rage consuming his reason. All Might reeled back his right fist, he's going to end this in one blow.

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might shouted. The punch not only launched the villain up in a large torrent of wind, it extinguished all the surrounding fires in an instant; a few moments later, it caused the sky above to rain.

All Might subtly wiped away the blood on his lip as the crowd behind him cheered him on for saving the day. He turned and looked down to the two boys that were behind him; both of them were unconscious due to the area of force his attack had.

"Young Midoriya, you are something else." he thought to himself, looking at said boy.

* * *

"Boy, do you know how reckless you were just now!?" Death Arms scolded

"Not only did you put your own life in danger needlessly, you put your friend's life in even greater danger!" Kamui Wood berated, wood-covered arms crossed.

Izuku just came to a minute ago and was now being reprimanded by the two heroes for his actions. Nearby, he could hear the other heroes praising Katsuki for being brave and giving him comforting, supporting words that he couldn't make out at the moment.

"Furthermore, you used your quirk in public without a proper license," Kamui Wood informed him, "that's illegal; punishable by prison time."

"However, since everything turned out well in the end, we'll only give a warning." Death Arms said, "But just this once; if we catch you doing it again, we're going to have to take you in."

"Now head home, kid," Kamui Wood said, handing Izuku his backpack with the notebook and pencil he dropped, "the media and crowd are distracted by All Might at the moment; get out of here before you draw attention to yourself, we'll cover for you."

Izuku could only nod; he was too tired to do anything else.

OOO

The sun was starting to fall into the horizon as Izuku trudged his way back home. All he wanted to do now is hug his mom, eat dinner, take a bath, and go to bed.

"DEKU!" an angry voice called behind him.

Izuku turned around and saw that it was Katsuki, panting with hands on his knees from running.

"Listen, and listen well," Katsuki stated, looking at Izuku with eyes that always held hostility, "I didn't need your help and I wasn't asking for it! I was doing fine on my own; that punk is nothing compared to me, so the situation was in my control to begin with! I especially didn't need whatever deus-ex-machina bullshit you pulled back there! You're still just the pathetic Deku who can't rely on himself to solve his problems!"

"DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT, OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD!" the blond finalized as he turned around and walked away, now bothering to wait for a response.

"...Alright." was all Izuku had to say, and continued trudging his way home. He was too exhausted to take what Katsuki to heart.

"I AM HERE!" All Might announced, suddenly appearing in front of him. Izuku could only stare at his idol with tired eyes.

"Hello, my boy; it is I, ALL MI-_blargh_!" the hero vomited blood, turning back to his lanky self in a puff of steam. That woke Izuku up a bit.

"Young Midoriya, I'm here because I want to tell you something," All Might said after wiping away his blood. "I was at the alleyway where the slime villain incident occured today. I already reached my limit on my buff form, so I chose to stand by and watch as the other heroes did nothing to help that other boy. If it wasn't for your actions today, I would live the rest of my life as a hypocrite who couldn't put his own principles into action. For that, you have my thanks."

"Don't thank me," Izuku said, looking to the ground, "That incident wouldn't have happened if just let you leave at that overpass. Because of my selfish desire to have my question answered, I put someone's life at risk and had to rush into danger recklessly."

"But it's that reckless behavior that inspired me to be the hero should." All Might said. Izuku looked up to the lanky man's direction, "I inspired him?" he asked himself, stunned by the confession.

"Many great heroes have stories from their youth, and all share the same thing." All Might said, "Their bodies moved on their own before they got a chance to think. It's the same for you, isn't it, young Midoriya?"

Izuku could only nod; is this going where he thinks it's going?

"Then I have no doubt in my mind," All Might said, looking at Izuku with full certainty.

"My boy, you can become a hero."

Izuku already clearly answered his own question himself, but hearing someone else say it brought tears of joy out of his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Determination

Chapter 3: Determination

"Not only that, I believe you are the one worthy to inherit my quirk." All Might added, as the sun began to set on the horizon behind him.

"...Wat?" Izuku asked, bewildered at the unexpected statement. "Did I hear that right, or am I just that tired?" he thought to himself.

"WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?" All Might asked with a loud laugh, coughing up blood in the process. "I'm asking you to take on my quirk, my boy."

"Wha-, worthy, take on?" Izuku stuttered out, trying to understand what the hero was saying. He started to get a headache, his brain couldn't handle processing new information right now.

"I'm sorry, All Might, but can we talk some other time?" he asked as he rubbed his temples. "It's been a long day, and I don't think I can handle any surprises today."

"Sure, kid."All Might said, completely understanding after what has happened today. He took out a pen and a small notepad he had in his pocket and wrote something down. "This is the number to my personal phone; whenever you're ready to talk, just reach out."the hero said as he handed the sheet of notepaper to the boy. "Make sure no one else knows it's me that contact reaches."

"Thanks, sir. I'll be sure to call as soon as possible." Izuku answered, taking the paper. He gave the hero a proper farewell and continued walking home. The hero waved goodbye before he started walking away as well.

It was almost nightfall when Izuku reached his home. When he entered inside, he gave Inko a big hug that she returned, took a nice, hot shower, had dinner, and went to bed, reaching sleep immediately. He didn't have any weird dreams that night.

The next morning, Izuku woke up well rested; the mental and physical fatigue he had yesterday was now gone. Seeing that it was Saturday, he decided to contact All Might to see what he wanted to talk about yesterday. He asked where and when they should meet, the hero responded with a time and location.

OOO

All Might decided to have their talk from yesterday at a small, independently-owned diner called 'Fives'at around 1:15pm. It was a decent establishment that was local to the area; and with the usual lunch rush having already ended and most of the staff going to take their break, it was a great place to continue their discussion in private.

All Might was washing down the day's lunch special with a cup of coffee when Izuku entered the establishment; he saw the hero in his skinny form and went to sit at his table across from him.

"Welcome to _'Fives'_," a waitress greeted the boy with a smile, handing him a menu after he sat down, "here you go; when you're ready to order, let me know." she then returned from her previous spot behind the counter.

"Thank you, I will." Izuku said before she left. "Sorry for making you wait, All Might. I was really tired yesterday."he said, addressing the hero.

"It's quite alright, young man, I understand." The blond hero said, "Also, I'm not a hero right now; when I'm like this," gesturing to his current appearance, "call me by my name, it's Yagi Toshinori."

"Ah, right. Sorry, Mr. Toshinori." Izuku said in a hushed voice, looking around to see if anyone heard his blunder. The only other people in the diner at the moment was the waitress from earlier, who was currently on her phone not paying attention to anything else, and the cook who was busy in the kitchen.

Izuku then noticed the empty tray that was in front of Yagi. "I thought you said that your stomach was practically gone." he remarked, remembering the conversation on the rooftop.

"It is, but there's still enough left for me to be able to digest solid food." the hero explained, "I just have to eat slowly and take small bites. But let's get to the topic from yesterday."

"Right," Izuku agreed, now mentally prepared for the discussion, "what did you mean exactly when you said that I was 'worthy to inherit my quirk.'?" he asked, quoting what he said.

"It means exactly what was said," Yagi answered, "I want to pass on my quirk to you because I believe that it will be in good hands being in your care."

"Pass on your quirk to me?" Izuku asked, then thought to himself, "There's a quirk that can be passed on to someone else? There has never been any quirk in history that has that ability. Even then, it doesn't sound like something that can be useful to anyone; so that must mean his quirk has another ability. What is All Might's quirk anyway? People have been theorizing for years about it, the biggest one being that it's a powerful strength-enhancing quirk; but every time he's asked about it, he doesn't give a straight answer."

"Let me explain it to you, Young Midoriya," Yagi said, seeing the kid across from him in deep thought, "My quirk is called _One-For-All_; a person builds up their strength to its greatest height and is then past on to the next person, who then builds up their strength to its greatest height on top of the previous person. The more the quirk is cultivated and passed on, the stronger it becomes; this is the power of _One-For-All_."

"_One-For-All._" Izuku repeated in awe. "So that's how All Might's quirk works; it's incredible." he thought to himself, "Theoretically, that quirk can have no limit to its strength if it keeps getting passed down. It sounds dangerous though."

"That's right, kid," Yagi said, "And I want you to be the one who I pass it on to."

"But why me?" Izuku asked, "Surely you know other people who are just as worthy, if not more, to give it to. What makes me stand out?"

"It's what you did yesterday that made me choose you," Yagi told him, "You, a kid who was essentially quirkless, rushed into the fray without hesitation to save someone who needed help. You have the heart of a true hero in you."

Izuku could only smile at that, no one has ever said such things to him in his life; it was heartwarming.

"While we're on the subject," Yagi said, changing the topic, "You did something back then that didn't look like how you described _Ancestry_. You didn't lie to me about your quirk on that rooftop, did you?"

"I didn't lie to you, Mr. Toshinori; honest." Izuku assured the man, "That was the first time in my life that I was able to do what I did." He recalled what he did the other day; he felt a new sensation in his arms and he was suddenly able to manipulate the fire around him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that I got a combination of mom and dad's quirk. But that would be impossible, no person in history has ever had more than one quirk. Is this another result of _Ancestry _evolving; if it is, what else is it going to do? Am I going to start getting my ancestors' quirks if they had them? I already have the problem of involuntary memory flashes and my body copying their movement. If things keep adding up, I'll be back to square one with my quirk; and it'll be much harder to master than before." he thought to himself, unaware that he has been muttering aloud the entire time.

"I see," the blond man said, hearing everything the boy had just muttered, "in any case, I am offering you to be the successor of my quirk; but it's your choice whether or not you accept it."

Izuku stopped his muttering when he heard his hero say that. He opened his mouth to give his answer, but he remembered what someone told him yesterday.

_"You're pathetic, you know,"_

It was Katsuki's voice,

"_Unlike you, I don't have to rely on the hard work my family did to succeed. My accomplishments are from my own talent while yours are from others; it sickens me when people take credit for others' work."_

"... I'm sorry, All Might," Izuku said looking down, momentarily forgetting to call the hero by his real name, "but I feel like I would be succeeding from other people's hard work if I accept your offer. I'm already making things easy for myself with the past experiences of my ancestors; with this change my quirk has, I want to start accomplishing things with my own hard work."

Yagi could only smile at the determination Izuku was now showing. "It's alright, Young Midoriya, I understand. But allow me to offer you my help in your training."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Mr. Toshinori," Midoriya politely refused, "I couldn't possibly let you take time from your work for my sake."

"It's okay, my boy," Yagi insisted, "it's the least I can do for you since you helped me remember the meaning of being a hero. Besides, there's no harm in letting others help you succeed. Humanity has only gotten as far as it has because of cooperation and learning from the lessons of the past, so don't hold back on using your ancestors' experiences to help you move forward."

"... Alright," Izuku agreed, it is a lifetime opportunity to be trained by the Symbol of Peace, "Thank you for doing this for my sake."

"You're welcome, kid," Yagi said, "now why don't you order something; I'll pay."

Izuku nodded and opened the menu. "Oh man, All Might is gonna train me," Izuku fanboyed internally, "this is going to be great. I should ask mom and dad for any tips they might have to help me." That's when he realized something.

"AAH, I DIDN'T TELL MOM WHAT HAPPENED!" Izuku exclaimed, startling Yagi, the waitress, and the cook. "SORRY, SIR, BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW!" he promptly got up and ran out the diner without another word.

"Hey, you didn't order anything?!" the cook shouted from the kitchen.

"It's alright, sir," Yagi said to calm the man down, "I'll have another order of your lunch special on his behalf."

The hero looked out the window; it looked like he'll have to call Izuku once he got a training regime prepared and a place to use.

* * *

In the outskirts of another city, a hero was paying full attention to his environment as he went on his night patrol. There were increasing incidents of missing children being reported in the area the last four months, and there was no sign of it slowing down.

The police around the area have already searched the area for any leads on what is causing the disappearances, but nothing came up each time an incident happened. But recently, a patrol car reported hearing a child crying and calling for help at night a month ago; the patrol failed to make a follow up report and the department was only able to find the patrol car, but not the officers that were assigned it.

Whatever is causing the disappearances, it has become a Superhero-level case.

The hero that is patrolling the night-lit area was a small-name hero from the city going by the name 'MorningStar'. He volunteered to follow the case, along with another small-name hero going by 'Hitmarker'. Currently, the two heroes decided to split up and patrol the central area of where the incidents were taking place while the local police searched the perimeter.

"Man, this place is really spooky at night," MorningStar commented to himself. The area was a small suburban area that had parts of the nearby forest bleeding into it. The houses were dark, signifying that they were either empty or the people inside were sleeping. The trees that line the roads, alleys, and yards came in various heights and sizes. They also blocked most of the only light he had, which came from the widely spaced lampposts,the crescent moon, and a few stars that shone through.

Not only did this limit his visibility, even with the flashlight he brought, it also caused the effect of many shadows emerging and moving, making the hero see things in his imagination.

"Why did I volunteer to take this case?" MorningStar asked himself; just because he was a pro hero doesn't mean he's immune to fear, "I feel like I'm in a horror game; this is not worth getting my name on the news."

"Hey MorningStar, come in." the feminine voice of Hitmarker broke the quiet through the commlink, making the hero jump.

"Dammit, Hit!" MorningStar exclaimed through the device, "What is it?"

"Sorry," Hitmarker apologized, "I just want to know if you found anything on your end."

"If I did, you'd have heard about it already." MorningStar snarked. He didn't like the fact that he had to work with another hero on the case. If he manages to find and stop the cause of the missing kids and cops, he'd have to share the credit with the heroine. This means that he won't get enough recognition as a hero and boost his hero ranking.

"Okay, okay; just thought you might want something to break the silence." Hitmarker said through the comm. She was starting to get on his nerves; not only is she taking half of the credit, she's also not taking this job seriously.

"I don't," he said, "focus on the task at hand; the sooner we stop these disappearances, the sooner we can leave this place. Over and out." He then turned off his commlink.

As he continued to patrol the streets, the area seemed to be getting darker. The shadows began to move as the trees were blown by the night breeze. Soon, the shadows became so dark that it looked like the surrounding light was cut off from it, making it pitch black.

Then a small noise was faintly heard from the sound of the quiet outdoors. MorningStar listened closely; it sounded like a crying child, a baby maybe.

His eyes widened and began to run to where the noise was coming from. "This is it." Morning Star thought, "It sounds like whoever is responsible for the disappearances is striking again. Only this time, I've caught him in the act."

The sound of the baby's cry was getting louder as he ran. He was close enough to the source of the sound that he could tell that it was coming from the alleyway ahead of him. He turned into it; and that's when he saw a hunched figure walking through it, away from him.

MorningStar continued running until he was a few feet from the figure, making sure that his footsteps were loud enough to be heard. The crying was clearly coming from the figure.

That's when the crying, and the figure, came to a sudden stop.

The black shadows appeared to start growing, consuming every space that held light in the alley. MorningStar saw that he was surrounded by darkness, leaving the only other thing visible was the hunched man in front of him.

Putting on a brave face, despite being more frightened that he ever was, "You think you can scare me with this, villain?!" MorningStar asked, activating his quirk: _Flail Arms_, which turns his upper appendages into the bludgeoning weapon the quirk is named after, "Your time of taking children away is finished! Now what did you do to those kids and the two cops?!"

The figure slowly straightened his back from its hunch, rising to its full height; it was apparently a full torso taller than MorningStar, who was 6'5". The figure turned to face the hero; what the hero saw drove all thought and emotion out of his soul in an instant, leaving nothing but fear.

The figure's face was that of an unkempt man with shoulder length black hair, and pale skin. But something did not feel right about the face; it felt off, it was uncanny.

Then the figure's mouth opened, and kept opening. It's lower jaw split down the middle, opening the mouth wider and revealing another pair of large mandibles that looked like it should belong to an insect. The upper jaw split apart as well, two more pairs of insect mandible protruding out. Behind them were two sets of teeth, the outer set was nothing but fangs and canines of various lengths, widths, and shapes; the inner set was all molars. There was no tongue to be seen, only numerous writhing, fleshy appendages lining its gum walls. In the middle of the nightmare was nothing but darkness.

MorningStar was frozen on the spot, eyes wide and breathing fast and shallow. He remained frozen as the figure approached him. Soon, his head was engulfed by the mouth, then his torso, then his legs, then his feet.

OOO

MorningStar failed to report back to the police station when morning came. Hitmarker searched the area that he was assigned to patrol, but found no trace of the hero.

MorningStar's name was on the local news later that day as the latest disappearance in the area.

* * *

Izuku found himself dragging an old fridge across the sands of Dagobah Beach, grunting and shouting as the object moved slowly from his efforts.

"Come on, Young Midoriya," All Might shouted at the sidelines, "use your legs more when you're pulling! Surely one of your forefathers worked with heavy lifting!"

"Right!" Izuku shouted, taking the advice. The fridge moved much farther with each pull, but it was still a slow process. After two minutes of dragging, he was able to get the fridge to the parked pickup truck by the beach entrance, which was filled with other objects that he either dragged, shoved, or carried there.

"Good work, Young Midoriya," All Might said with a thumbs up, "You're getting stronger, you took two minutes less than last time dragging an object with the same weight."

"Thanks, All Might." Izuku said, huffing. He's been moving heaving objects since this morning, and he's exhausted.

"Come on, then," All Might said heading back to the beach, "let's find another fridge for you to take out."

"Right." The greenhead said with determination, following his now trainer. As they walked back, there was no shortage of junk Izuku can move out.

Dagobah Beach was once a very scenic beach that attracted a lot beach goers and tourists; but years of litter washing to its shore from ocean currents and illegal garbage dumping has turned the once beautiful area into a literal oceanfront junkyard.

"All Might," Izuku called out, getting the hero's attention, "why exactly am I moving all this junk for training? It doesn't really help _Ancestry_, or my_ Fire Armory_ ability become stronger."

Izuku told his mother about his newfound ability the other day as soon as he got home. Inko was surprised at the news, and even more so when he demonstrated by manipulating the flame of a match. Inko didn't know what to think of the development, so she took her son to the doctor.

Unlike the apathetic doctor the previously had, their new doctor had a much better personality and treated her patients with care and compassion. When Izuku told her what happened, the doctor got a few blood samples and did a quick test.

*(flashback)*

"Well, Midoriya-kun," the doctor said, looking at the teen with the test results in hand, "I must congratulate you in achieving something not thought possible; you have two quirks."

"Really!?" both Midoriyas were baffled at the news; they couldn't believe it.

"Yes." she confirmed, then went to explain.

"This is what the genetic structure of an individual with a quirk looks like," she showed them the image, "it looks confusing, I know, but the only thing you have to know is this pattern here. This pattern indicates that the individual has an active quirk gene."

She then placed another image next to the other one, "And, this is Midoriya-kun's genetic structure from the blood sample we got."

The pattern didn't seem that different to the Midoriyas, aside from being a different pattern and being a darker shade of color.

"It may look normal at the first glance; but if you look closely, you can see that the pattern is the result of two patterns overlapping." the doctor explained. They looked closer, and sure enough, the smallest lines of light coloration could be seen at the edges for the pattern.

"We ran the test multiple times to make sure it wasn't an error in the systems; I even did the test myself just to be sure." The doctor said, "The results are clear, Midoriya-kun, you are the first person in history to possess two quirks. This is a landmark event in the field of quirk research, if I may have your permission."

Needless to say, the mother and son had quite a day that day.

*(flashback end)*

"We're working on your strength training because, honestly, it really needs work." All Might answered. Izuku looked down at himself; he's not wrong, he could use more meat in his diet.

"Also," the hero continued, "it's part of the lesson I want to teach you right now."

"A lesson?" Izuku repeated.

"Yes. This beach was one a beautiful place, but years of neglect has turned it into the dump you see now. Superheroes nowadays see no profit in doing something as small as cleaning up litter." All Might said, starting to crush the large steel freezer in front of him.

"I want you to ingrain this lesson in your memory, Young Midoriya. THE SMALLEST ACTS CAN MAKE THE BIGGEST IMPACT!"

With that, the freezer was crushed completely, revealing the setting sun resting on the calm waters of the sea; it was a beautiful sight.

"You said that you're aiming for U.A., right, Young Midoriya?" All Might asked, getting a nod from the boy.

"Then we have ten months to get you to your fullest potential," he declared, "Are you ready, kid?"

"Yes, sir!" Izuku answered with a smile, determination in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: The 10 Months

Disclaimer:(See Prologue)

Chapter 4: The 10 Months

All Might had prepared a training routine for Izuku to follow after they had their conversation at the diner. He called it the _'Aim to Impress: Manifest Destiny Plan'_; the overall objective of the plan was to get Izuku's physical condition and quirk control as strong as possible before the entrance exam starts.

The plan was intense, but not to the extreme of All Might's initial _'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'_, which the hero made before realizing that its routine was not best suited for Izuku's situation and toned down the intensity.

The plan was for Izuku to focus primarily on strength training in the first two months, then focus more on _Fire Armory_ control on the next two, then switch to _Ancestry_ after that. Afterwards, training will begin to work on quirk application; and at the last two months, Izuku will be responsible for making any refinements on his control and strength training as needed.

* * *

It's near the end of Izuku's first month of training. At the moment, he was carrying a large haul of metal junk on his back while dragging another load of junk behind him with a rope tied around his waist. The school day ended a few hours ago and he wasted no time getting back to his training.

The greenhead continued moving through the mounds of trash with controlled breaths; he has been moving junk out of the beach for weeks, and the piles don't seem to be getting smaller.

"There's more trash here than I thought there was." Izuku said to himself as he reached his destination, the large roll-off dumpster All Might rented so he can move the scrap to the recycling center.

Speaking of which, the Symbol of Peace wasn't with Izuku today. Since Izuku didn't accept his offer of _One-For All_, he had no need to oversee the kid's training with a close watch; the hero did, however, promise to check up on him personally at least every other day. Izuku understood; being a Superhero means having a very busy schedule.

Izuku tossed his cargo into the dumpster and headed back to the beach to continue his cleanup.

"Right," Izuku said to himself, "back to work. This beach has been dirty for long enough."

OOO

It was the middle of his second month of training, and Izuku finds himself still moving junk in various ways out of the beach. He returned to the sands and looked at his surroundings; mounds of trash and scrap still towered in the area.

"There's just no end to it," Izuku commented with a tired sign. Even after moving so much junk away, it doesn't look like he's making any progress.

He moved towards a large metal construct; he didn't know what it was exactly, but it didn't matter as he began trying to pull it away. As he grunted in effort, Katsuki's voice went through his mind.

_"I'm the only one who is guaranteed to ascend to the highest ranks and be the greatest hero the world will ever know"_

_ "My accomplishments are from my own talent while yours are from others,"_

_ "You're pathetic, you know,"_

Doubt began to enter Izuku's mind as he continued pulling. But before it could affect him, he remembered what brought him here in the first place.

_"Izuku, you can be whatever you want to be."_

_ "good luck with U.A., I think you got what it takes."_

_ "My boy, you can become a hero."_

_ "I'm going to be a great hero, super or otherwise, no matter what!"_

Reenforcing his resolve, Izuku let out a yell and heaved. The metal construct was freed from its place, the junk surrounding it collapsed without its support as the construct fell to the side.

Behind it, the setting sun was revealed to Izuku as the sky and sea bathed him in its light.

Izuku smiled at the sight; big or small, progress was being made.

"There's still time left in the day," Izuku said, reinvigorated, "let's get as much junk out of here before I have to go home."

* * *

It's the third month of Izuku's training, and he has now made substantial progress.

The mounds were much smaller now, with most of the large objects already removed; it looked much better than it did at the start of his training.

Izuku was now working on his speed training as well as his strength, currently taking smaller sized pieces of trash as fast as he could.

He went to reach for a set of tires when he heard a familiar voice.

"Young Midoriya, I AM HERE," All Might announced as he entered from the sky, "to begin the next phase of your training!"

"Really!?" Izuku asked in excitement, holding the set of tires in his arms, "But wait, there's still a lot of trash that I need to move out."

"Don't worry, my boy," the hero assured, "at the rate you're going, you're sure to get this beach clean before the entrance exam begins. So it's as good a time as any to move on to the next step; now put those tires down."

"Right!" Izuku did so immediately, "The next step is working on _Fire Armory_ control, right? Is it okay for me to be using it in public here?"

"As long as we keep things small and quiet, we should be fine," All Might said, "Besides, I'll be here to oversee this portion of the training, so let me handle any problems like that."

"Okay," Izuku said, "So what are we doing first?"

"Let's start simple," All Might said as he debuffed. He then got a handful of candles and placed them on the sand in front of Izuku. After that, he lit a match and presented it to Izuku. "I want you to take this flame and light the candles one at a time." Yagi said.

Izuku nodded and focused on the small flame. Little did the Symbol of peace know that the boy has already been practicing _Fire Armory_ in his spare time.

After the first month of training ended, Izuku got impatient and started practicing his newfound ability. At first he tried getting the flame of one of the candles his mom kept for emergencies to move towards him, attempting to recreate the sensation he felt in his arms.

When that went nowhere, he asked his mother for any advice she may have. She told him that when she uses her quirk, it feels like she is pulling the object towards her with an imaginary string. He took her advice and tried again; after multiple attempts, he managed to do it.

Imagining the string, Izuku pulled the flame from All Might's match towards him until the small flame circled his right arm; the same way it did when he first used the ability.

Izuku then concentrated on the palm of his hand; the flame gathered around it, forming a very small dart. He grabbed it, somehow immune to the burn and heat, and aimed for one of the candles.

He threw it, and missed his target. The flame extinguished when it hit the sand.

"Impressive, Young Midoriya. I see you started training your new quirk ahead of time," Yagi commented, looking at where the fire dart landed, "but wouldn't it be easier to just move the fire to each candle?"

"I can only move fire towards me," Izuku explained, "The only way for me to move it in any other direction is for me to first change its form to somethin, but I can only do that when the fire I pulled is surrounding me. I already tried without changing its form, but it doesn't work."

"So that's why you call it_ Fire Armory_; I've been meaning to ask you why you named it that." Yagi realized, then thought to himself, "Even with this setback, he's able to compensate by changing it to something else. The potential possibilities he could have with that ability and imagination."

"HA HA HA!" Yagi laughed, buffing back into All Might, "My boy, you never cease to amaze me! Not only have you figured out your quirk's strengths and weaknesses in a short amount of time, you used that brain of yours to find a work around for those weaknesses. At this rate, you'll be able to use that ability of yours in ways you didn't think possible!"

"Thank you, sir!" Izuku thanked, just as hyped as his idol is.

"Now, since you already have a decent control of your quirk, we can move ahead in training it," All Might said, "we'll start with improving your accuracy; we are only able to work with small flames at the moment. You go continue with your physical training while I set up some targets for you to hit. I want to see a mound gone before I finish setting up."

"Yes, sir!" Izuku exclaimed as he lifted the tire set back up and ran.

When All Might finished setting up the target range, a mound of scrap was nearly completely removed.

* * *

For the third and fourth month of training, Izuku's control of _Fire Armory_ greatly improved. He was able to increase the speed of attracting fires to less than a second at any distance and direction; the target range also greatly improved his accuracy with his fire darts, now able to hit big targets every time and hit five small targets with ten darts. Overall, Izuku is making great improvements in his training.

"My boy, you are making remarkable progress." Yagi stated, looking around at the beach. A good amount of trash was already removed from the sands, and the area was looking much more inviting. "This beach will be cleaned in no time if you keep this up."

"Thank you, Mr. Toshinori." Izuku said to the hero. He is currently shirtless, cooling off after moving more heavy scraps to the dumpster as fast as he could for the past four hours. The results of the training were starting to be seen with his now more built and defined figure.

"Now that you've improved _Fire Armory_ as much as you could, we can now move on to your other quirk." Yagi informed the boy, but then scratched the back of his head, "But. honestly, I couldn't think of any way to train Ancestry in getting stronger. I was hoping you'd be able to handle this portion of your training, young Midoriya."

"The only thing I can think of is just to do what I've always been doing," Izuku said, "but it's become a slow progress now; there's too much information to keep track of now."

"What do you mean?" Yagi asked.

"Before, I was just able to relive the memories of my ancestors up to my great-great-grandparents." Izuku explained, "I have been doing so for years; so much so that I can instantaneously recall the appropriate memory, or memories, that I need for something I'm doing."

"But now, I'm able to go much further back in my family line and relive new memories." Izuku continued, "Not only are there new memories that I don't know what is contained in them, there are a thousand times more lives with new memories of their own."

"But aren't you still able to find those new memories to help you?" Yagi asked, remembering Izuku's shield and spear; he was certain Izuku used an ancestor's experience at that time. "You did it at the slime incident."

"That was not on purpose though." Izuku said, "The memory took over my consciousness at that moment; instead of facing the slime villain, I was facing an ancient army. This never happened with my quirk before."

"Do you think you can control those episodes?" the hero asked; that kind of thing can be a huge risk to his safety and the safety of others.

"The only thing that I think that would help is to find those specific memories and relive them fully." Izuku answered, "but that could take forever to find those specific memories in what is basically an ocean of lifetimes."

"Hmm." Yagi hummed, hand on his chin. He thought for a minute before speaking, "I think I know someone who could help with this issue."

"Eh? Who?" Izuku asked.

"A good friend of mine," Yagi answered, "let me make a call and see if he's willing to do me a favor. In the meantime, continue cleaning this beach and improving your aim."

"Alright, sir." Izuku said as he went on to find more junk to move away. Yagi then took out his cell phone and dialed his friend.

* * *

The fifth month of training has started, and Izuku was currently in one of the city's bookstores looking for new reading material.

All Might's friend agreed to help him in getting better control of _Ancestry_, all he needed was a sample of his DNA to get started. For that, All Might introduced the elderly heroine known as Recovery Girl to Izuku to draw some blood samples to be used. Izuku, being the hero fanboy that he was, geeked out when he met her.

Today was a rest day for Izuku, so he decided to spend it researching new ways to improve the capabilities of his quirks. He initially wanted to surf the internet all day, but Inko gave him a large handful of money and pushed him out the door.

The bookstore was called _'Stan the Man's Ink Emporium'_, and it was possibly the best bookstore he has ever been in; books of every type and genre were sold in here, and every writing and reading related items as well.

Izuku has been in the store for an hour and he has already got a stack of books that he planned to buy.

A good amount of books in the stack were history books on different time periods; he hoped that reading them could help narrow down when in history his memory flashes came from. Other books he got were fighting manuals, books of inventions throughout time, and a lot of pre-quirk era comics and graphic novels. Not only were they interesting reading materials, they could provide inspiration on new ways to use his _Fire Armory_.

Izuku topped his stack with a couple of new notebooks and began to carry them to the front register, the stack was tall enough to block his vision. He was so focused on making sure that the books didn't fall that he didn't notice the presence of another person walking towards him as he exited the isle he was in.

The two collided; but thanks to his training, Izuku was quick to catch the person he hit before they fell to the floor, drooping his stack in exchange.

"I'm so sorry!" Izuku apologized, bringing the person he hit back to their feet, "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going, forgive me." he bowed.

"Mmm." the individual didn't say a word, only letting out a quiet sound. It sounded feminine to Izuku's ears.

He looked up to see the person, and he was not prepared for what he saw.

The person was a girl that appeared to be around the same age as him; and she was the most beautiful girl he has seen so far in his life. Cerulean eyes that betrayed no emotion, her elegant face with fair skin in a cool expression, all framed within her black shoulder-length bob cut. Her athletic figure, hidden under casual clothing, was just as beautiful to Izuku.

Izuku was wide eyed, mesmerized by the girl's presence. Before he knew it, he got another memory flash.

"_My lady," he said, greeting the woman before him, bowing in noble courtesy, "Your beauty is of one that knows no rival; even the fabled Helen of Troy pales in your presence. Will you honor me by allowing my company for the day? _

"MM?!" the girl exclaimed with a sound; her face kept the cool expression, but her eyes were wide with surprise and cheeks red at the boy's gesture.

"Did I say that out loud?" Izuku asked, realizing what just happened. "I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable; forget what I just said! Goodbye!"

Izuku quickly gathered his books and ran to the register. The girls looked on as he ran, still not saying a word. She then noticed a folded up paper on the floor where the strange boy once stood. It must've fallen off his pocket some time during their meeting.

She picked it up and saw the name of who it belonged to.

"Izuku Midoriya." The girl said to herself in a soft voice.

The boy also, apparently, wrote his address on the paper.

OOO

The greenhead was back in his home in his room and was reading one of the fighting manuals he bought; he figured he might as well start improving his hand-to-hand combat ability. But he was still on the same page he was reading an hour ago. The girl he bumped into still in his mind.

"I can't believe I just said that to her!" Izuku exclaimed, grabbing his hair, "Of all times to have a memory flash, it just had to be with a girl. I even said it in Japanese instead of old French, how does that work?!"

"But I have to agree with what that ancestor said," Izuku thought as he calmed down, "she is the prettiest girl I have seen so far."

"Not that it matters anymore," Izuku resigned, "after what I said to her, she must think I'm some kind of creep, or something. I don't think I'll see her again in my life."

Izuku went back to read his book; he was able to read a few pages when the doorbell rang. Izuku went out of his room and told his mother, who was cooking, that he'll get the door. When he opened it, he saw the beautiful girl from earlier.

"You're here!" Izuku exclaimed in shock; he didn't expect to see her so soon, if not at all.

The girl didn't react to his shout, choosing to hand him the paper he dropped at the bookstore.

"Oh, you found my list," Izuku said. He was wondering where he dropped that; good thing it was only a list of the types of books he wanted to get and nothing else. "Thank you for going through the trouble of bringing it back to me; you didn't have to do that."

"Yui Kodai." The girl said. Her voice was soft and smooth.

"Eh?" Izuku asked, surprised to hear her voice.

"My name is Yui Kodai," she said, "and I accept your offer, Midoriya." she turned the paper in his hand to reveal that she wrote her name and phone number on it. "Call me when you're ready to hang out."

Izuku could only look at her in shock as she walked away.

"D-Did this just happened?" he asked himself in disbelief.

* * *

It was Friday, and Izuku found himself back in _'Fives' _sitting across the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Come on, Izuku," he thought to himself as he ate his fries, "this is the place you bring a girl to? Of all places?"

He looked to see Yui enjoying herself as she ate a burger, humming in delight. "She likes the food here," Izuku commented internally, "so it's not all bad."

He looked on as she finished her burger and moved on to her bacon cheese fries. She noticed the strange boy staring at her and decided to start a conversation.

"You can talk to me, you know," Yui stated without emotion, "we are hanging out after all."

"Ah, sorry, Kodai," Izuku apologized, "it's just that I can't believe that you still wanted to know me after what I first said to you."

"I was weirded out at first," Yui admitted, "but after you apologized, I figured I should at least give you another chance before making a call."

"I see." Izuku said, disappointed at his first impression on her.

"Don't worry," she said, "this is the best I've ever been on."

"DATE!?" Izuku exclaimed, he didn't think this was considered a date. Then he processed what she just said. "Wait, really?"

"Mm." She hummed, "It's the only date I've been on, though. No boy has asked me out."

"Eh?!" Izuku was surprised. How could someone so beautiful not attract any of her peers.

"I guess that's another reason I want to hang out with you," Yui admitted, a blush starting to appear, "you're the first boy to call me beautiful and ask me out."

"Well I'm happy I'm making you first date a good one." Izuku said with a smile, causing the blush on Yui's face to grow a little bit.

They continued their outing for the rest of the day with less awkwardness.

* * *

It was the middle of the seventh month of Izuku's training.

Izuku and Yui's first 'date' went very well for the both of them, considering they are now good friends who keep in touch almost daily since. They learned a lot about each other, the biggest thing being that they are both going to apply to U.A. to become Superheroes.

Izuku offered her to take part in his training, which she accepted. Currently, Izuku was hauling the rest of the trash from the beach to the dumpster; Yui was next to it by a pile of scrap, practicing her quirk, _Size_, by shrinking and and growing various junk to different sizes to make more space in the container as she tossed them in.

"Even her quirk is amazing." Izuku said to himself. He asked her many questions about it when she first told him.

Suddenly a booming laugh came from above.

"HA HA HA!," All Might laughed as he landed, "I AM HERE, to check on your progress!"

"All Might?!" a feminine voice got his attention.

The Symbol of Peace realized that they weren't alone. A girl was standing by the dumpster with a shocked expression; next to her, Izuku was paling with horror etched in his face.

"SHIIIIIIT!" he cursed internally. He wasn't prepared for this to happen.

"Midoriya, you know All Might!?" Yui asked the boy, turning to him for the answer.

"K-Kind of!" Izuku stammered, quickly thinking of a cover story, "I was in the middle of cleaning the beach by myself when All Might spotted me; he said he was impressed by my action that he decided to help out by providing this dumpster for me to use!"

"That's right, young girl!" the hero backed up the lie, "And I've been stopping by from time to time to see this young man's progress in his clean up. His dedication to this project is a fine example of doing the right thing from small acts. In fact, it even inspires me to be an even better hero!"

"You inspire All Might?" Yui gasped, her eyes now shining with wonder as she saw her friend in a new light. "That's amazing."

"Well, looks like things are moving at a great pace. If you keep it up, this beach will be clean and clear before you know it!" All Might said. He then turned around and squatted to jump, "Goodbye! And keep this a secret; I don't want people coming here and distracting this young man." He then jumped away.

"That was close." All Might said to himself, "Good thinking, young Midoriya."

* * *

The eighth month has rolled in, and only a few mounds of trash still littered the beach.

After the encounter with All Might, Yui has become more determined to help Izuku clean up the beach. They have divided the work evenly between them, she would be shrinking a mound of scrap and carrying it to the dumpster while Izuku would continue what he has always been doing.

They have been doing this almost daily since the encounter, and the clean was going faster than it ever was.

Izuku was currently running laps on the beach, striking the targets he had set up with either a punch or a kick. Yui had yet to show up, texting him that she would be late, so he decided to work on improving his striking power and endurance.

"Hey, you," a voice called out, making the greenhead stop. He turned to see a group of boys in junior high uniforms different from his own approach him.

"Are you Izuku Midoriya?" one of them asked, he assumed he was the leader.

"...Yes?" Izuku said, hesitating a bit, "May I help you?"

The group began to mutter to each other.

"This is the guy?"

"He's so plain-looking."

"He really doesn't look like much."

"What does he have that we don't?"

"Enough," the leader commanded, "Look here Midoriya, we're the _Yui Kodai Fan Club_; and we have a bone to pick with you.

"Fan club?" Izuku asked himself, this is unexpected.

"We've been noticing that Kodai-chan has been looking more and more tired the past month; she's even beginning to lose her cool beauty." the leader continued, "We found out recently that she has been going to this beach every day after school to see someone, so we came to check the place out to see what's been causing her to be tired. And what do we find here? A beach full of trash and some plain-looking punk having fun!"

The group chorused in agreement as the leader continued, "Kodai-chan has been working herself to the ground in some effort to please you while you enjoy her company and have fun! Leave her alone and clean this dump on your own!"

Izuku stayed silent, inspecting the apparent club members that showed up.

"First off, I can tell that this is not all the members of the fan club," Izuku stated, pointing at them, "Yui Kodai's beauty knows no equal; so the entire club must be at least seventy percent of her school's male student body, and possibly ten percent of the female student body."

The group muttered in agreement, they saw no objection to that statement.

"Secondly, Kodai is cleaning this beach with me because she is training to be the best hero she could be for U.A. . I'm not going to ask her to stop, because that would mean that I don't want her to succeed!"

"She's working herself to the ground," the leader replied, "as the de facto leader of the fan cl-"

"If any of you were truly her fan, you would support her efforts in becoming a hero instead of doing this!" Izuku shouted, "You call yourselves fans, and maybe the rest of your club really are; but you guys right now are just a bunch of creeps who care more about her looks than her future!"

That made them mad.

"Take that back, Midoriya." the leader stated, anger prominent.

"I will once you prove me wrong." Izuku said with a steady voice.

"Oh, we will." the leader remarked. He and the rest of the group activated their quirks.

Before anything could happen, a large, thick wall of concrete fell between Izuku and the group, effectively creating a barrier between them.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs leading out of the beach. They turned and saw Yui walking down it, her face expressing nothing but neutrality. Without a word, she went to Izuku's side, pulled him by the arm, and lead him out of the beach without any issue.

Apparently, she had no idea that there was a fan club centered around her and apologized for any trouble they might have caused. They decided to skip training for the rest of the day.

* * *

The ninth month came, and that's left to do in Izuku's training is to refine any issues he may still have.

With Yui's help, the beach was 99% clean. The ocean horizon could be seen from anywhere at the beach, the local wildlife had started to return, and the locals have started to visit the spot again. There were still small amounts of litter in the area, but they will be removed soon enough.

At the moment, Izuku was swimming in the ocean, exercising any muscles he may have missed as well as finding any garbage hidden in the water. Yui was sitting on a blanket she laid out, eating a meal she ordered out from_ 'Fives'_ as she enjoyed the scenery she helped in restoring.

Yagi Toshinori was on top of the beach's entrance stairs, taking in the sight as well. He smiled, young Midoriya truly went above and beyond in his training, young Kodai as well.

The lanky man then felt someone approaching him. He turned and saw someone he hasn't talked to in a long time. The man he saw was his former sidekick, Sir Nighteye, dressed in his usual formal attire.

"Sasaki," Yagi greeted, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I needed to talk to you, and I knew you'd be here at this time." Mirai Sasaki informed the hero. He went to the railings to look at the now clean beach.

"Impressive." the green haired man remarked, then turned his attention to the other greenhead in the area, "So this is the boy you've become so fond of."

"Yes he is," All Might said.

"I can't believe you wanted to give _One-For-All_ to such an unremarkable person," Mirai said, "At least he had the common sense to refuse something he has no need of getting involved in."

"Sasaki," All Might warned, "if you're here to persuade me to give_ One-For-All_ to young Togata again, then you're wasting your time. I'm still looking for the one I deem worthy to passit down to."

"As much as I want to get you to listen to reason instead of emotion; that is not why I'm here." the former sidekick said.

"Then what is it?" All Might asked.

"I have been investigating another case alongside the Yakuza one," Mirai said, turning to his hero, "you've heard about the disappearances of civilians and heroes that's been happening recently."

"I have," All Might answered. Up to five people, either civilians or heroes, become missing each month for the past year. The number never went past three, but the location of the incidents are never fixed and there are no connections between the victims. The police have investigated the case along with many hero agencies, but no leads were found.

"I've volunteered my services to that case," Mirai explained, "I used my _Foresight_ on the lead investigator of the case and came across something worrying."

"What did you see?" Yagi asked, curious about what he saw.

"Nothing," Mirai answered, "nothing but darkness no matter how close or far into his future I want. What makes it more worrying is that I have used my quirk on that same investigator before and saw her future clearly."

"...Why are you telling me this, Mirai?" Yagi asked after processing what his former sidekick said. He could see why he would be worried.

"Something is happening," Mirai said forebodingly, "Something,I fear, that will be a much greater threat to the world than All-For-One."

Yagi's posture stiffened at the mention of his archenemy's name; he couldn't imagine anything more dangerous in the world than him.

"I'm fearing the worst, Yagi," Mirai confessed, "if there is something beyond _All-For-One_, then it doesn't matter who you pass it on to. Give it to Togata, Midoriya, or someone else entirely, it doesn't matter; the only thing that concerns me now is that whoever you choose is prepared for what's to come."

"Come on now, Mirai," Yagi tried to calm his friend, "this could be nothing more than the work of another quirk interfering with yours; you're being paranoid."

"I'd be inclined to believe you, Yagi," Mirai said, "but after I saw the shadows in his future, my future has begun to be covered in darkness. Whatever's causing the disappearances, it goes beyond anything we've worked on before.

Yagi said nothing, taking in the information. He needs to find someone to pass _One-For All_ to, and soon.

* * *

It was the final day of his training, and Izuku was looking at the sunset as he cooled down from his last training exercise. His shirt was off, revealing the results of his hard work.

The beach was now without a single speck of litter on its sand, the last of the trash was already on its way to the waste management center.

Yui decided to use the last day to get a full rest in preparation for the entrance exam tomorrow. She had greatly improved her control of her quirk as well as her physical strength during her time at the beach, and it shows.

"Looks like your work here is done, young Midoriya," All Might said behind Izuku, "you never cease to give it your all."

"Thanks, All Might," Izuku said, turning to the hero, "but I feel like I could've done more to improve my quirks, especially _Ancestry_."

"Don't fret about it too much, my boy," the hero said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You improved it as much as you could with what you had. If you pass the entrance exam tomorrow, you'll have access to more resources to further improve the use of your abilities."

"I'll keep that in mind." Izuku said with a smile.

They stared at the horizon for a while.

"My boy," All Might began, "I know you made your decision at the start of your training, but I would like to make the same offer to you again."

Izuku understood what he was referring to. "I'd have to decline again All Might; how could I be a great hero like you if I can't rely on my own abilities first."

"Alright," All Might said, "just know that if you change your mind, you can let me know.

The two of them then left for their respective homes.

* * *

Izuku now stood in front of the gates leading into U.A.

"This is it," Izuku said to himself, determination and excitement building within him, "time to put all that training to the test."


	6. Chapter 5: The Enterance Exam

Disclaimer:(read prologue)

Chapter 5: The Entrance Exam

Izuku looked on in awe at the sight in front of him. Even after preparing himself for ten months, being here still felt surreal.

"Out of my way, Deku, or I'll kill you." An angry voice Izuku recognized anywhere said behind him.

He turned and saw his former childhood friend walking towards him, his usual aggressive scowl on his face.

"Good morning, Kaachan," Izuku greeted him, taking a step aside, "good luck on the entrance exam today."

Katsuki walked past him, not even bothering to look at him or reply to what he said. Izuku only sighed as the blond continued walking. Katsuki has been leaving him alone ever since the slime villain incident; he doesn't know what's been going through his mind lately, but at least he wasn't being antagonized anymore.

"No point in fussing about it now," Izuku said to himself, "I here to start my journey to be the best hero I can be."

He took a breath, straightened up, and took a step forward. "Alright, let's do this!" he hyped in his mind.

He went to take another step, but his back foot caught his front; he lost his balance and fell forward. He quickly moved his back foot forward to catch himself, but his weight was suddenly gone.

Without his weight bringing him down, his foot caught nothing but air, causing his momentum to throw him completely off balance and start spinning in the air. Yelled in confusion until his spinning was brought to a halt.

"I'm sorry!" a feminine voice said to him, "I saw that you were about to fall and went to help; I didn't know you were already prepared to stop yourself, forgive me!"

Izuku looked to the source of the voice, and his eyes widened.

Holding onto his foot was a girl in a school uniform. She had bright, round brown eyes that shone with emotion; her round cheeks had a permanent pink blush, and her round face was framed by her bob cut brown hair. Her figure, Izuku noticed, filled her uniform in all the right places.

He was taken by her right away. So much so that he was left speechless.

"Pretty." Izuku thought, which was the only thing his mind processed at the moment.

"Well, everything worked out in the end." The girl said after she brought Izuku down; she pressed her fingers together and he felt his weight return. "It would be bad luck if you actually did fall. Good luck in the exams!" she waved goodbye as she ran into the school building.

"...Pretty." Izuku said, still taken by the girl.

OOO

Izuku was sitting in a large college-style lecture hall waiting for the next portion of the entrance exam to start. The first portion was a written test, which he had no problem facing.

He looked around the hall and saw the large number of students also taking the exam, but he couldn't seem to find Yui anywhere.

"She must be here somewhere." Izuku said to himself.

Before he could look further, a light shone on the podium in front of the room. There behind the podium, stood the pro-hero Present-Mic.

"ALL RIGHT, EXAMINEES, ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT EVENT?!" The over the top hero shouted, "LET ME HEAR YOU SAY 'YEAH'!"

The room stayed silent.

"Oh, it's Present Mic," Izuku said to himself quietly, "I listen to podcasts everyday."

"Shut up." Katsuki said harshly. He had the luck of having to sit next to the boy.

Present-Mic went on to explain the next portion of the entrance exam, which was a practical test. The test will be taking place in a mock city environment and the objective is to take down as many robots in the city in ten minutes. The robots have a value point of either 1,2, or 3; the examinees are assigned to a site in the mock city and are allowed to use their quirks however they see fit against the robots, but harming another examinee will earn a disqualification.

"Tch. I was hoping to crush you." Katsuki said quietly as he stared spitefully at Izuku, who was busy looking at the handouts given and muttering quietly to himself.

"EXCUSE ME, SIR," a loud voice shouted, drawing everyone's attention, " I HAVE A QUESTION THAT I NEED TO ASK!"

"All right, examinee," Present-Mic said, "hit me!"

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU ONLY MENTIONED THREE TYPES OF ROBOTS TO BE USED FOR THIS EXAMINATION, BUT THE HANDOUT STATES THAT THERE ARE FOUR!?" the boy shouted out, "IF THIS IS A TYPO, THEN IT IS UNBECOMING OF SUCH AN INSTITUTION LIKE U.A TO MAKE SUCH AN ERROR."

"...geez," Izuku remarked to himself, "no need to get so worked up about it."

"ON ANOTHER NOTE. YOU THERE, WITH THE GREEN UNKEMPT HAIR!" the boy then yelled, turning and pointing to Izuku.

"Eh, me?" he let out, caught off-guard with the attention.

"YOU'VE BEEN MUTTERING EVER SINCE THE INSTRUCTIONS WERE GIVEN OUT," the boy continued, "IT'S DISTRACTING; IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS EXAM SERIOUSLY, THEN LEAVE!"

" 'Distracting'?" Izuku responded loud enough for the boy to hear, "you're the one yelling at the top of his lungs. I wasn't bothering anyone."

The boy was taken aback at the response; he tried to come up with a rebuttal, but failed.

"All right, all right; settle down, people," Present-Mic said, calming the wave of quiet chuckles emanating from the audience, "to answer your question, the fourth robot is a death sentence, meaning that going against it will reset your practical score a 0. I did not mention it with the rest because it is not meant for you people to take down. If you encounter the insta-death bot, don't bother fighting it and run."

"THANK YOU FOR THE CLARIFICATION!" the same boy exclaimed with a sharp bow.

"Okay, examinees, you all should know your places for the practical, so give it your all!" Present-Mic concluded, "As the great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' PLUS ULTRA! BREAK A LEG, EVERYONE!"

"Napoleon Bonaparte?" Izuku remarked in his head, "You do know what happened to him, right?"

* * *

Izuku was standing in front of the gate leading to site B of the mock city along with the rest of examinees assigned to the area.

Wearing grey sweatpants and hoodie, he was inspecting the gadgets he wore on his forearms.

They were two vambraces with two small flamethrowers attached to each of them; one on the palm side and the other on the opposite side.

During his training months, Izuku told his dad that he had begun training in how to use his new quirk. Wanting to help his son, he commissioned the custom-made support items in America and brought them to him when he visited for Izuku's birthday.

Izuku couldn't be happier with his gift. He wanted to start using them in training, but All Might said that getting used to its controls first was priority. The hero also reminded him to submit a request form to U.A. so that he will be able to use it in the exam.

After letting a few small puffs of flame from each vent port, he looked around to the other hopeful applicants as he adjusted his belt that held extra fuel for the gadget.

"I still can't find Kodai." Izuku said.

He then saw the girl he encountered at the school's entrance. She in her own exercise clothes, looking nervous with her eyes closed.

"I never did thank her for her help," Izuku commented, "I should talk to her; maybe help her calm down.'

He took a step towards her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from going further. He looked back and saw that it was the same guy yelling in the lecture hall. Up close, he saw that he had short blue hair atop a square face, glasses and eyes rectangular in shape.

"That girl looks like she's concentrating right now," he said tensely with a strict expression, "You were planning on distracting her, were you? Making her lose focus on giving this test her best ability?"

Izuku's eyes narrowed a bit.

"_You really like jumping the gun, don't 'cha?" he said unimpressed, "Ya better stop doing that before the gun goes off on ya."_

The boy looked shocked at what Izuku said, as well as the other people whose attention were on them.

Before anything else can be said, Present-Mic came on the intercom.

"START!" the hero announced, the gate opening abruptly.

In his mind, Izuku heard a long whistle, and he instinctively felt the need to rush forward and not look back. And so he did.

Izuku didn't pay attention to the other test-takers, choosing to focus on finding as many robots to take down as he continued running into the mock city.

He saw three robots in front of him approaching, and went into action. He activated two flamethrowers with the flick of his wrists and formed a recurve bow and three arrows with the flames.

Drawing an arrow on the bow, he aimed at the large lense of one of the robots and released. The fire arrow pierced the lense and burst within its head, effectively destroying it.

Releasing the other two arrows as he ran, Izuku struck the other two robots. One robot received an arrow through its central core, neutralizing it, and the other got one leg blown off, immobilizing it.

Changing his bow into a spear, Izuku ran on top of the downed bot and thrust the spear head down into the machine's head, taking it out.

"Seven points." Izuku said to himself, taking note of the three robots' worth.

He looked around to find more robots to defeat; he spotted one that was overwhelming another applicant. Without hesitating, Izuku pulled his spear out of the robot's head and threw it at the other robot. The spear pierced the robot's back and exploded, destroying it.

"Eight." Izuku updated his score.

"Hey!" the examinee shouted, mad at Izuku, "get your own points!"

Izuku chose not to respond. Looking around, he activated his flamethrowers again to create another bow and more arrows. He began running again, shooting down any robots in his effective range.

OOO

"Sixty-two!" Izuku shouted as he thrusted his fire longsword in the chest of a 3-point bot.

"I think there won't be any bots left now."he said, pulling his sword out and looking around. One minute remains for the practical exam, and things have started to slow down.

He managed to find the pretty girl and the blue haired boy during the practical, but of them getting decent scores, but he still had not found Yui yet.

"She must be at another site." he said as he extinguished his sword, relaxing a bit.

Suddenly, the ground shook and buildings trembled. Out of nowhere, the insta-death bot, started making its way towards the examinees.

If Izuku were to describe its appearance, he would say it looked like a titan-sized mechanical T-Rex with appendages on its back that resemble wings.

"How did anyone not see** that** coming?!" he exclaimed as the rest of the participants began to run back to the gates. Izuku was terrified by the sight; he wanted to run, but his body held firm on where he stood.

"Someone help!" a voice called out.

Izuku looked down from the insta-death bot and saw the pretty girl from earlier trapped under concrete slabs in the path of the giant mech.

Instantly, Izuku ran towards her as fast as he could, reloading his flamethrowers with new cartridges along the way.

Once he was next to her, he created a giant circular saw and started cutting the slabs. He only got through one when the insta-death bot was upon them. It lifted its giant foot, intending to crush them.

Thinking fast, Izuku used his flamethrowers, emptying the cartridges completely as he gathered all the fire into his hands. Condensing the fire into a sphere, he recalls the spell used in a popular video game series that he has recently gotten into.

Taking inspiration, Izuku pointed the ball of fire towards the mech; some of the fire formed the head of a dragon with its mouth open.

"PSEUDOFLARE!" Izuku shouted, the condensed ball of fire launched from the dragon's mouth and struck the insta-death bot.

Not only did the attack knock the robot back, it destroyed it in a series of explosive bursts.

Izuku let out a sigh, now that the threat was gone, he can get the girl out of the rubble. He looked in her direction and saw that she had used her quirk to make the remaining rubble float off of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped move the concrete aside.

"I got a sprained ankle," the girl replied with a smile, "other than that, I'm fine."

"All carry you to a teacher supervising this exam." Izuku offered.

"The exam!" the girl's eyes widened with realization, "Your Points!"

"TIME'S UP!" Present-Mic announced from the speakers; the practical exams were now over.

"I'm sorry," the girl said with sadness, "If I just used my quirk to begin with, you wouldn't have to give your score to save me."

"It's alright," Izuku said, looking at her with a smile, "I would've come to help you either way. I honestly forgot about the reset."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." he confirmed, and started to carry her bridal-style to the gates. The girl's blush darkened with his action.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduced himself.

"Ochako Uraraka." the girl replied.

"Nice to meet you, Uraraka," Izuku said, "thank you for breaking my fall earlier today."

"It's nothing." Ochako said.

Near the gate, Izuku placed Ochako by Recovery Girl, who was there to tend to any injuries.

Seeing no other reason to stay, Izuku gathered his things and headed home.

* * *

A few days have passed, and the results from the entrance exam has yet to arrive.

Izuku was getting antsy. He contacted Yui to see how she was doing. She replied that she felt pretty good with her performance in the exam, but she has yet to get her results. Izuku offered to hang out with her, but she refused, saying she doesn't want to jinx the both of them.

So here Izuku was at home, staring blankly at the fish his mother cooked for lunch.

"Izuku," Inko called out, getting her son's attention, "Are you doing all right, you've been looking at that fish funny for a while."

"I'm just nervous about my results, mom." he confessed.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear," Inko said, "I'm sure you did well. And if, by chance, you didn't get in, there are a lot of other hero schools that you can apply to."

"Yeah, you're right." Izuku said, and continued eating.

After lunch, Izuku went to his room and began a light workout as he read one of his comics.

A few minutes passed; then, Inko burst through his door, holding an envelope with a familiar envelope.

"IZUKU, IT'S HERE!" she cried out.

He quickly took it from his mother's hand and opened it. Inside was a single object, a small projector device.

Placing it on his desk, the projector lit up and a familiar hero was shown.

"HA HA HA!," All Might laughed, "I AM HERE as a projection!"

"All Might?!" Both Izuku and Inko shouted

"That's right," All Might continued, as if predicting the reaction of whoever viewed it, "It is I, All Might. I have recently taken up a job in teaching at U.A, and as my first task as teacher, I shall give you your entrance exam result."

"Now, Izuku Midoriya," All Might continued as Izuku braced, "You have done remarkably well in the written portion; a near perfect score, good job. As for the practical, you have managed to gain a score of sixty-two points, high enough to ensure your entry into U.A.. Unfortunately, you faced off against the 'insta-death bot', resulting in your score resetting to zero."

Izuku sighed at that, looking down. Inko placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, sad at the fact that he didn't get into his school of choice.

"However, that is not where this story ends," All Might continued, getting their attention back, "Take a look at this." He then played a recording.

The recording was of Ochako coming in to see Present-Mic after the exams.

"Excuse me, sir?" she said to the voice hero, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, little listener?" the voice hero asked.

"There's this boy, Izuku Midoriya, from the entrance exam. He rescued me from the giant robot and lost all of his points because of it," she explained, "I was wondering if I could give half of my points to him. It's not fair that he worked so hard in the exam only to lose his chance in an instant. So please, can I at least help him get enough points to pass?"

"See this, my boy?" All Might asked, pausing the recording, "Your selfless act to help others has inspired others to do the same. What kind of institution would we be if we punished such heroic behavior?"

"Don't worry, little listener," Present-Mic said to Ochako as the recording resumed, "Everything will work out on his end; you have my word." The recording ended.

"That is why there's a secret scoring system placed on the practical to truly measure an applicant's worth as a hero. I give you: RESCUE POINTS! Izuku Midoriya, not only do you have sixty-five robot points, you have earned sixty rescue points; bringing your practical score total to a whopping 125 points!"

Izuku's eyes widened as a smile grew on his face; Inko was in a similar state as she embraced her son.

"Come, young Midoriya," All Might said, reaching out towards him, "your hero academia awaits."

* * *

(A/N: If you haven't already noticed, I'm going to be placing a lot of references and cameos in this story. If you find and understood those references, then you know that their sources do not belong to me.)


	7. Chapter 6: First Day Give It Your Best

Disclaimer:(read Prologue)

Chapter 6: First Day; Give It Your Best

_"Tell me, Matthew,"the knight said to him as he knocked him off balance with a parry, "do you know the purpose of this spar?" the knight then tapped him on the top of the head with his wood longsword._

_ "To train me to fight as long as possible?" Matthew guessed, panting heavily as he lifted his wood longsword into a guard and got into a stance._

_ The young squire has been training with his master, Sir Ethan, ever since they started at noon. The knight gave him only one instruction before they entered the castle's combat arena, 'win as many bouts as he can before the sun sets."_

_ They already had 250 bouts, and Matthew only won 10 of those. Sir Ethan was a true master of the sword._

_ "Well, that's part of its purpose," Sir Ethan said. He then stepped forward and they engaged in another bout._

_ A series of strikes, blocks, parrys, and counters were exchanged during the bout; five seconds into the bout, Sir Ethan hit Matthew with a stab after he riposte a downward slash from his squire. _

_ "The main purpose of this exercise is to teach you to conserve your strength," the master explained, his stance lightened but his guard remained up._

_ "When you enter combat, you must aim to defeat your opponent as swiftly as possible. However, a mistake that many combatants make when applying this philosophy is that they aim to end the fight by using the whole of their strength and being to overwhelm their enemy." Sir Ethan continued._

_ "That method may work in the short-term, but is detrimental in the long-term. When you fight, you must always keep in mind the possibility of another following soon after. If you give your all in one fight, you will have nothing left to give in the next; and that will lead to your end." he finished._

_ "So how would one end a fight quickly if they don't use all their strength?" Matthew asked, the lecture provided him a brief break to gather himself._

_ "They end it with skill, speed, and patience." Sir Ethan answered, "All battles are won with tactics, not strength; because no matter how powerful the enemy is, there is a plan that can be made to defeat him."_

_ "So strength doesn't matter at all?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow._

_ "I never said that,boy," the knight retorted, "I'm saying that there's more to fighting than power. If strength was all that mattered, then I would've had you sent to the forest to cut down trees and drag them back here instead of drilling various forms into your skull."_

_ "Right, understood, Sir." Matthew said._

_ "Good," Sir Ethan remarked, "now come at me, there's still plenty of daylight left."_

_ The two then engaged in another bout._

* * *

"Do you have everything, Izuku?" Inko asked, watching her son fix his tie for the tenth time. Even after reliving the memories of his past family members, he still couldn't fix his tie right.

"Yup, Mom," Izuku replied as he headed out the door, deciding to leave his tie with the bing knot from his last attempt.

"Izuku." She called out before he left.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Do your very best today," Inko encouraged with a smile, "I know you'll become a great hero."

"Thanks, Mom." he said with a smile.

The train ride to U.A was uneventful. To pass the time, he texted Yui to see if they could meet up at the front of the station, which she agreed to. After the both got their acceptance letters, they both got together at 'Fives' to celebrate. That was the time when both their families got to formally meet each other; they got along well as far he could tell.

After arriving at the station near U.A., Izuku met up with Yui and walked into the campus together. Soon enough, they had to split off to go to their respective classrooms; Izuku was assigned to 1-A while Yui was assigned to 1-B.

"This is it," Izuku said to himself as he stood in front of the door leading into his classroom, "in this room are some of the best hero potentials in my year. I can't wait to work with them for the next four years."

"I just hope I'm not classmates with Kaachan or that loud, blue-haired kid." Izuku said in his head as he opened the door to his classroom.

"PLEASE GET YOU FEET OF THE DESK!" the blue-haired kid yelled at Katsuki, who was being his usual self, "SUCH BEHAVIOR IS ILL-SUITED FOR SOMEONE ATTENDING A PRESTIGIOUS SCHOOL SUCH AS U.A.!"

"Haa?," Katsuki growled out, not moving from his position, "who are you to tell me what to do, you background character?"

"Background character!?" the loud boy was taken aback, "PERHAPS WE GOT OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT; MY NAME IS TENYA IIDA, AND I ATTENDED SOUMEI ACADEMY!" he loudly introduced himself.

"Soumei Academy, huh," Katsuki remarked, "so you're a rich kid; I'll be sure to enjoy knocking your pompous ass into your grave."

"WHAT?!" The boy, now known as Tenya, was taken further aback, " DO YOU TRULY WISH TO BE A HERO WITH THAT BEHAVIOR!?"

"I just had to jinx myself, didn't I ?!" Izuku thought to himself.

He then looked around the rest of the classroom and saw that most of the seats have already been filled. The other students were either distracting themselves or watching the scene between Katsuki and Tenya play out. All of his peers stood out individually, each appearance he saw spoke about their character. There was one common element that was made evident though.

"All the girls here are attractive." Izuku commented in his mind. He wasn't a pervert, but he can't deny that each female peer in the room were all uniquely beautiful, and he never will.

"YOU THERE!" Tenya shouted as he power walked towards Izuku in a robotic manner, which frightened him a little bit, "YOU'RE THE ONE I MET IN THE ENTRANCE EXAM!"

"Yeah?" Izuku responded, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I HAVE MISJUDGED YOU COMPLETELY," Tenya continued, then bowed sharply, "YOU SAW THE HIDDEN PURPOSE OF THE EXERCISE WHEN OTHERS FAILED TO. I APOLOGISE FOR BEING SO HARSH TOWARDS YOU THAT DAY!"

"It's fine, I won't hold it against you, Izuku responded, "just stop shouting; you'll hurt others and yourself doing it."

"Ah, right." Tenya did so and straightened up, "Allow me to introduce myself-"

"That won't be necessary, Iida," Izuku interrupted, "I'm pretty sure the entire classroom and our neighbors know who you are by now." he then stretched out his hand, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, from Alderaan Junior High."

"It is good to formally meet you, Midoriya." Tenya said, shaking the greenhead's hand.

"Ah, Midoriya, you passed the exam!" a familiar voice behind Izuku exclaimed in happiness. He turned around and saw Ochako looking at him with a big smile.

"I have," Izuku replied, giving her his own smile, "looks like there was nothing to worry about."

As the two of them continued to talk with each other, Katsuki stared at the back of Izuku's head with a distasteful look. He then recalled their encounter after they got their exam results.

*(flashback)*

"Words can't express how proud I am that the two of you have been accepted into U.A.," the principal of Alderaan Junior High said to Izuku and Katsuki, who he called to his office, "I can only say that the both of you have bright futures as heroes and wish you luck." He then gives them a smile and a thumbs up.

After classes had ended, Katsuki cornered Izuku in a secluded area in the grounds.

"You pathetic piece of shit, Deku!" Katsuki shouted as he held Izuku against a wall. "I told you to not even bother applying to U.A.; I was supposed to be the only one in this shitty hole to rise up and become the greatest hero in existence, no one else!"

"Who do you think you are, ignoring others' dreams for your own, huh?!" Katsuki tightened his grip.

"Well, I can tell you that I'm not a hypocrite, that's for sure." Izuku stated, he met the blond's gaze unflinching. "I've made up my mind, and it's set on being a great hero. Like I said before; if you have an issue with that, that's your problem. I'm not stopping you from being a hero, so you have no reason to stop me.

*(flashback end)*

"If you won't listen to what I say, then I'll just show you that you don't belong here." Katsuki thought.

"If you're just here to socialize, then leave the classroom." the voice of an older man said from behind Ochacko.

The three teens at the door looked down by the door and saw a man laying there with a puffy, yellow sleeping bag on.

"A caterpillar?" Ochako asked, confused at the sight.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked, getting to the point.

"Sit in your assigned seats and you'll find out." the man said tiredly.

The trio did just that, along with the other students who weren't at their seats. When everyone was seated, the many crawled up to the podium.

"It took you all fifteen seconds to quiet down. That's fifteen seconds of the day to be productive wasted. You all should know to be more sensible." The man said as he got a juice box out of his sleeping bag and started drinking.

"I'm Shouta Aizawa, and I'm this class's homeroom teacher." the man introduced himself. "Now grab a gym uniform, get changed in the locker room, and meet me outside in the west field." he said as he pulled out a bunch of school gym uniforms out of his sleeping bag.

"How did he fit all of that in there?" Izuku asked internally, grabbing a uniform along with the rest of the class.

* * *

"A quirk apprehension test!?" The class exclaimed to Shouta. They were all now dressed in their gym uniforms and outside at the west field, which is one of U.A.'s small training grounds.

"What about the opening ceremony?" Ochako asked.

"I rather not waste any more time on unnecessary things." Shouta said as he got a ball out. "Katsuki Bakugo, what's your middle school record on the ball throw?"

"Sixty-three meters." Kasuki answered plainly.

"Impressive," Aizawa said, then tossed the bass to him, "I want you to step inside the circle here and use your quirk to throw the ball as far as you can."

"You want me to use my quirk?" Katsuki asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then, you asked for it." Katsuki said as he got into the circle. He let a feral grin appear in his face. He wound up his arm to throw.

"DIIIEE!" Katsuki roared as he threw the ball, he let out a huge explosion and sent the ball flying through the air.

"DIE?" all the teens asked themselves in their head.

Shouta looked at the handheld tracking device to see how far the ball went. After a few seconds, he showed the class the results.

"705.2 METERS!" The class, except Izuku, shouted in shock.

"Here in U.A., we strive to bring out the best out of our heroes, which is why we encourage using your quirks in training."

"We get to use our quirks!?" Another kid with spiky, yellow hair with a black lightning bolt pattern asked in excitement.

"This is gonna be fun!" a very ping girl with black eyes and a pair of horns exclaimed.

"Fun, you say?" Shouta asked, getting their attention, "If that's how you all feel, then let's make things more interesting. Whoever gets the lowest score on this test is expelled from U.A. entirely."

That got most of the teens to exclaim in disapproval of the rule.

"But that's not fair at all, you can't do that!" Ochako stated, not at all happy with their teacher's new rule.

"Earthquakes, wildfires, accidents; these and many more of these events in life aren't fair, so don't expect things to be different for you." Shouta remarked, " As for my authority as a teacher, U.A. prides itself for giving teachers full freedom in educating the next generation of heroes."

"If you want to be part of that next generation, you better prove your worth to me," Shouta declared with a sarcastic grin, "So give this test your all, plus ultra and all that."

And so the apprehension test began for class 1-A. And the first part of it was a 50 meter dash.

Izuku adjusted the fit of his vambraces and utility belt, making sure they fit snugly on him. Fortunately, Shouta allowed the use of any registered support item that helps improve the control of one's quirk. Izuku and another student by the name of Yuga Aoyoma found their support items waiting for them on a nearby table.

When it came time for Izuku to do the dash, he found himself side-by-side with Katsuki. The blond ignored him completely, choosing to look ahead with a scowl on his face.

"Just my luck that I have to be this close to him right now." Izuku sighed internally. He hopes that some good luck will come his way to balance things out.

The starting pistol fired, and Katsuki instantly set off a large explosion to push him forward. Izuku took more than an instant; he activated his flamethrowers as he sprinted and created a sort of exo-skeleton around his legs. His speed picked up rapidly, coming up right behind Katsuki when they reached the finishing mark of 50 meters.

Katsuki finished in 4.13 seconds while Izuku finished in 4.15 seconds. Both were among the shortest times of the class, but pales in comparison with Tenya's 3.04 seconds.

"That was good," Izuku thought to himself, reflecting on the exo-skeleton he just extinguished, "but it can be better; better research more ways to improve its design."

Katsuki continued to scowl.

The next portion was the grip strength test. Izuku had no issue in creating another fire exo-skeleton around his hands, arms, and upper torso to help get a high score. His score ended up being the second highest with 300kg, the highest belonging to a large, masked multi-armed guy named Mezo Shoji with 540kg.

The standing long-jump was next, and Izuku managed to clear the sand pit with an exo-skeleton around his legs and a small glider. Many other of his classmates cleared the sand pit as well.

The next portion was the ball throwing test, which Katsuki did earlier. So far, no one was able to beat his score except Ochako, who used her quirk, _Gravity_, to take away the balls weight and got her score to infinity.

"Midoriya," Shouta called out, tossing a ball to him, "your up."

Izuku nodded and took his place inside the circle. He took a deep breath and activated his flamethrowers. He created a large crossbow modified to launch the ball instead of a bolt; he then loaded the ball and aimed the crossbow at a high angle.

"I should be able to pass Katsuki's mark with this." Izuku said internally and pulled the trigger.

Instead of the ball launching far, the crossbow burst apart in flames; the ball only went 5 meters in front of him.

"What!?" Izuku exclaimed. He has full control of his Fire Armory due to his 10-month training, so accidents like this should never occur now. The only way this could happen was with outside interference.

"I erased your quirk." Shouta said , getting his attention. Izuku saw his eyes glowing red and his hair and scarf were now standing on their ends.

"Erased?" Izuku repeated, then recognized who the man was, "You're the underground hero: Eraserhead."

The class then began quietly talking with each other when they heard what he said. Most of them haven't heard of that name before, and Izuku wouldn't blame them. Eraserhead tends to avoid the public media as much as possible and keeps to himself; an average person would be ignorant of his existence, but not for an avid hero nerd like Izuku.

"If you think you can just coast through U.A.'s hero course by doing the bare minimum, then save yourself the trouble and get out of this school." Shouta said to him, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"What?" Izuku asked confused, he wasn't being lazy throughout the test all day.

Shouta got right in front of Izuku, giving him an intimidating glare

"I saw what you did with the Insta-death bot in the entrance exam," Shouta said, "you are able to generate that much power with your quirk, you should be having the highest score out of everyone. Yet you choose to minimize yourself to stay with your peers. I told you that life's unfair, so don't coddle them; it's insulting."

The man then handed Izuku another ball. He deactivated his quirk, _Erasure_, and walked back to his previous position.

"I gave you your quirk back," Shout informed, "do whatever you want to do, then get out. I don't want to waste time on a student with zero potential."

* * *

"What do you think he said to Midoriya?" Ochako asked out loud.

"I don't know," The teen with a thunderbolt on his head said, "But whatever it was, it must be surprising." acknowledging the shocked look the green head had on his face.

"It doesn't matter what he said," Katsuki stated without emotion, "in the end, Deku is going to be kicked out of here."

"What, why?" Tenya asked.

"Because U.A. doesn't allow pathetic losers like Deku to become heroes." Katsuki answered with conviction.

" 'Loser'?", the pink girl repeated, her eyes narrowing when she heard that, "From what I've seen so far, he's definitely **not **a loser."

"And Midoriya is far from pathetic," Tenya defended, "He saw the hidden purpose of the entrance exam and destroyed the Insta-death bot without a struggle."

"Really?" another girl with long, cord-like earlobes asked, shocked.

"It's true," Ochako confirmed, "he did it to save me."

Shouta overheard what was said in the group; he could only mentally shake his head at the growing disappointment he had for the greenhead in question.

"Such a waste of a quirk," Shouta mentally commented, "And he has two as well; if only he had the conviction to be a hero. But I can make a pro hero out of someone with no potential."

"Mister Aizawa," Izuku called from the circle, getting his attention, "Am I right to guess that you know of my other quirk?'

"Yes, I do know," Shouta answered, ignoring another wave of quiet talking from the class, "but that's not going to help you stay in my class."

"Maybe not," Izuku remarked, "But you should know a saying that a respected man once had; 'a master who refuses to take an apprentice with nothing should go back to his own master, because he too is still an apprentice.'."

Izuku emptied the canisters on his vambraces, surrounding himself in a large amount of fire. He then took out all but one canister of fuel from his belt and emptied them into the fire, causing the flames to grow colossally.

Everyone took a few steps back; the heat was so intense, it was as if they were inside an oven at high heat.

Izuku condensed the fire around the ball as much as he could; the leaking flames to the shape of a dragon's head around him. With great force, he pushed his arms forward.

"PSEUDOFLARE!" Izuku roared. The ball shot out of the dragon's mouth with a great beam of fire. The force of the launch shook the ground, and even knocked some students off their feet.

The beam continued to fire for five second before going out; the dragon head faded away as Izuku put his arms down.

"There's a difference between giving it your best and giving a hundred percent, Mister Aizawa." Izuku said, " 'Giving it your best' means applying the best of your abilities to achieve the goal, while 'giving a hundred percent' means to use everything you got to achieve a goal."

Shouta looked down to Izuku's arms and saw that they were entirely red and were beginning to blister.

"Second-degree burns." Shouta thought, eyes widening, "He put so much power in that blast that he damaged himself."

"If I gave this test a hundred percent at the very beginning," Izuku continued, turning to face Shouta, "then I would have nothing left to give for the rest of it, therefore not getting the high marks I know I can get. That's why I chose to do my very best instead, like everyone else is."

Shouta's tracker then beeped, indicating that the ball had landed. He looked at it, then, without saying a word, showed the rest of class 1-A.

"2.5 KILOMETERS!?" the entire class exclaimed.

"WOOHOO!" Ochako cheered, hyped up, "now that is a heroic score."

Katsuki could only grit his teeth, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"So please, Mister Aizawa," Izuku said with a smile as he clenched his blistered fist in front of him, "teach me how to improve my very best, so that I can really go 'Plus Ultra'."

Shouta looked at Izuku for a few seconds before a faint grin made its way to his face.

"Cheeky brat." he said softly.

* * *

The remaining portions of the apprehension test were pull-ups, sit-ups, seated toe- touches, push-ups, and distance running.

Fortunately, Izuku packed tubes of burn cream and rolls of bandages in his utility belt just in case a burn incident like his ever occured.

With one canister left, Izuku managed to get average scores by rationing the fuel carefully.

After that, the test was done.

All the students of class 1-A were gathered in front of Shouta and a large electronic scoreboard.

"It'll take too long for me to announce all your scores one by one, so I'll show all your rankings at once." the man stated. He then turned on the scoreboard to show the rankings from the test.

After a quick scan, Izuku saw that he managed to get into the 4th rank; above him was Katsuki in 3rd, a Shoto Todoroki in 2nd, and a Momo Yaoyorozu in 1st.

Curious, he looked to see who was the last ranking. It turns out that it was a kid named Minoru Mineta, and judging by a small, grape-head boy on his knees bawling, that was him.

"By the way," Shouta said with a smile, "that expulsion thing was a logical ruse. I wanted to make sure you all took this test seriously."

"WHAT!?" many of the students shouted in surprise.

"Of course it was a lie," A well-developed girl with a spiky ponytail said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "no teacher has the sole authority to expel a student. I apologize for not saying anything sooner."

"Don't apologize," Izuku said internally, "I know when someone's lying thanks to my ancestors' memories, and he definitely wasn't. He must've changed his mind about expelling the person in last place."

"Get changed back into your regular uniform and head back to the classroom," Shouta said, "You'll find your student handbooks and orientation packets on your desk. After you retrieve them, your school day is done."

"Midoriya." Shouta singled him out.

"Yes, sensei?" Izuku asked.

"Go to the nurse's office to get those burns properly treated." the teacher ordered, handing him a teacher's note.

He nodded and went on his way.

* * *

Izuku found himself walking towards the school's front gate after school. Recovery Girl was able to heal his burns entirely, but now he was really tired as a side effect of her quirk.

"I wonder how Yui's first day went." Izuku thought as he lazily walked, "Hopefully it wasn't as intense as mine."

"MIDORIYA!" the loud voice of Tenya called from behind. Izuku turned to see the boy fast approaching him.

"Midoriya, how are your arms?" he asked, concerned for his well being, "those burns looked quite intense."

"They were." Izuku answered, "Fortunately, Recovery Girl healed them entirely."

"That's good to hear," Tenya said, "I must confess, I do not like the fact that our teacher coerced you to push your quirk to its maximum potential like that; and the audacity to threaten us with expulsion?! I understand that U.A. wants us to do our very best, but there has to be limits to the extent of their methods.

"You're just a really earnest guy, aren't you Tenya." Izuku thought, "I bit stiff and uptight, but well-meaning nonetheless."

"Hey, wait up!" a feminine voice called out. They turned to see Ochako running towards them, beside her was the pink girl with horns and a boy with spiky red hair.

"Are you guys heading to the station?" the brunette asked when she reached them, "Mind if we tag along?"

"Of course, Uraraka," Tenya answered before Izuku could, " 'the more the merrier' as they say."

"Hey, you're Izuku Midoriya, right?" The pink girl asked excitedly getting up close to the boy in question, "I'm Mina Ashido; and I want to say that that fire-beam you did on the test was the greatest thing I have seen in my life!"

"You got that right!" The red-haired boy agreed, " So manly! I'm Eijiro Kirishima, let's be bros."

Izuku could only smile, it's only been one day and he's made four new friends.

"Sure, let's be friends." Izuku agreed, then saw two figures by the front gate, "But first, I need to introduce you to another friend of mine."

"Kodai!" Izuku called out to the girl, getting her attention away from the other girl she was talking to.

"Hey Kodai, how was your day?" Izuku asked as his group approached her.

"Mm." She hummed, giving Izuku a thumbs up. She then looked to the other teens with him.

"These are my classmates, Ochako Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Mina Ashido, and Eijiro Kirishima." he gestured to each of them respectively. " Guys, this is my good friend Yui Kodai."

Yui bowed to them respectfully and gestured to the other girl she was with.

"My name is Reiko Yagani," the girl introduced herself, "I'm kodai's classmate from class 1-B."

"Nice to meet you, Yagani," Izuku greeted.

"Likewise." she said.

The group then walked together to the train station, the sun beginning to set as their first day on U.A ends.


	8. Chapter 7: Izuku vs Katsuki Round 1

Disclaimer: (See Prologue)

Chapter 7: Izuku vs Katsuki; Round 1

It was a cloudy night in the city of Nal Hutta, and many pro heroes were out doing their nightly patrols.

One of these heroes was Juro, who was currently staking out a building that's suspected to be used as a drug den.

Her quirk, _Arachnotrope_, allows her to transform any part of her body to that of a spider's equivalent. It also allowed her control over some species of spiders, which she used to plant small microphones throughout the building for her stakeout.

Juro has been monitoring the same building for multiple days and nights straight; thankfully, spiders can go into a sleep-like state while still being awake. But after waiting for so long for the drug dealer to show up, she's starting to get impatient.

"Two weeks of nothing," Juro said to herself from her perch across the building, "I'm considering calling this place a dead end."

But then, something caught her attention. A car entered the alleyway left of the bugged building and parked behind it. Juro was on full alert now.

"So this is the place?" a microphone picked up a male voice. Juro assumed there was at least one more person in the car, but that person didn't talk at all.

"Well, it sure looks like it brings a lot of 'open-minded' people," the same voice said, "thanks for showing it to me, I'll be sure to have a very productive recruitment session here."

"Recruitment?" Juro asked herself. Looks like her stakeout revealed something bigger than she expected. "Better call this in."

"Well, better get started," the voice said, " The sooner I finish, the less likely any little birds or flies will know what happened here."

"... what is it?" the voice asked.

"_**Spider.**_"

Suddenly, a cold chill ran through Juro's body, freezing her in place as the area around her was suddenly plunged into darkness.

She felt many things starting to crawl on her body, then they began to crawl into her body.

Then she felt nothing.

OOO

The ensnaring heroine: Juro was declared MIA when the police and other heroes failed to locate her the next day.

* * *

Izuku's second day of high school was going pretty well so far.

He started his day with a full-course breakfast made by his mother. He met up with Yui when he got off the station near U.A. and they talked as they headed to their classrooms.

The school day went on like any other high school, most of the classes were like regular high school. Subjects like math, science, English, and Japanese came easy for Izuku thanks to his repeated use of _Ancestry _for most of his life. Still, he knew better than to slack off now in his studies, so he still paid full attention in the lessons.

Now, it was time for what every student in the hero course was waiting for; hero lessons.

Izuku was waiting eagerly in his seat, waiting for the lesson to start. Just like everyone else, he was wondering who would be their teacher.

Then, a familiar booming laugh was heard from behind the classroom door.

"HA HA HA! I AM HERE," All Might announced, entering the classroom with style, "TO TEACH HERO LESSONS!"

The whole class began talking in excitement; the #1 hero was here in person.

"It's really All Might!" Eijiro exclaimed.

"Is that his Silver Age suit?" a frog-like girl asked curiously.

"He's so muscular!" Ochako shouted in amazement.

"Even his image is different from us." The lightning bolt haired teen remarked.

"That's right," All Might said, getting to the front of the class and striking a pose, "It's me, ALL MIGHT! I have decided to work at U.A. as an instructor so that I can do my part in shaping the next generation of heroes."

The class grew more excited.

"All right, settle down," All Might said, gesturing for the class to quiet down, "now, to start off this class, I'll need to get a good idea of your current abilities. So, we'll be having battle trials today."

"Battle trials?" Izuku and Katsuki asked simultaneously; Izuku had a tone of concern in his voice while Katsuki had a tone of excitement.

"That's right." All Might confirmed.

The hero then got a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. A section of the classroom's wall opened up and revealed twenty large suitcases, each had a tag with the name of the student they were meant for.

"These cases contain the hero suits you all submitted designs for," All Might explained, "Take your designated suitcase, change in the locker room and meet me in Ground Beta."

* * *

Izuku looked over the suit he wore before catching up to his classmates at Ground Beta.

His initial hero suit design was a bright green jumpsuit with white gloves and a mask that paid homage to his idol, All Might. However, after reflection on it with a more practical sense, he made many revisions.

Instead of a jumpsuit, he opted to have a dark-green, modernized gambeson and chausses. These items were made of pads of impact gel sewn between layers of modified kevlar; not only were they effective against blunt force impact, they were also stab-resistant, cut-resistant, flame retardant, and an effective chemical barrier.

On top of that, Izuku added a cuirass made of a strong, non-magnetic and non-conductive alloy with a built in gorget and attached pauldrons; he also added greaves to his leg armor made of the same alloy. Lining the inside of thick plate armor pieces were a layer of modified kevlar with the impact gel pads sewn inside.

If there was one thing Izuku learned from learning about history, it's that all warriors going to battle must have proper armor protection to survive.

When Izuku finished his design and submitted it to the school, Inko surprised him by showing him his initial hero suit design she made herself. Not wanting her hard work to go to waste, Izuku kept the gloves, face-mask, and utility belt.

"Midoriya, is that you?" Ochaco asked, approaching him once he arrived at the training ground, "Wow, your hero suit looks so cool!" she exclaimed.

Izuku took one look at Ochako and was thankful that his mask covered his face. If he thought she was pretty before, her form-fitting hero suit made her outright sexy to him.

"Y-yeah it's me, Uraraka." he answered with a stutter, doing his best to control his hormones, "You look c-cool too."

"And sexy." He thought to himself.

"Really," Ochacho replied with a blush, scratching the back of her head, "This costume is more form-fitting than I wanted it to be; I guess I should've been more specific with my designs."

"Nah, you look great!" Mina remarked with a cheery smile, coming up behind Ochako and putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "You're sure to make your mark as a hero with that suit on."

"If you say so." Ochako replied, still unsure.

The appearance of Mina in her hero outfit made it more difficult for Izuku to control his hormones.

"Like what you see, Midori?" Mina teased, seeing his reaction.

"U-uh.." Izuku let out, unsure what the proper response would be. "Midori?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yup," Mina said with a smile, "because you're green."

"Ah, Midoriya," Tenya called out, approaching the group, "I see that you, too, favor the armor design of hero costumes; I'm glad that I am not the only one."

Tenya, like Izuku, chose to wear armor as his hero suit; the only difference is that Tenya had a full suit of sleek-looking armor.

"Oui, but none of your suits compare to the brilliance of moi!" A bright, sparkling blond teen exclaimed, inviting himself to the conversation.

Izuku smiled and subconsciously knocked on Tenya's and the blond's breastplates. Izuku's smile dropped and his eyes narrowed after knocking.

"Midoriya?" Tenya asked.

"Your armors," Izuku said, "are too light."

"Of course, I designed it that way," Tenya explained, "I need to be as light as possible to maximize the power of my quirk."

"If my armor was heavy, I wouldn't be able to show my sparkling brilliance high above!" the blond explained.

Izuku shook his head in disapproval.

"The purpose of armor is to provide protection to its wearer," he informed, knocking on his own breastplate, producing a dull, heavy sound, "If that's not its main purpose, you might as well take it off."

Before the conversation could continue, All Might called the class's attention to begin the exercise.

The battle trials will proceed as follows: the exercise will be a simulated bomb threat; the class will be divided into teams of two, one team will be the heroes while the other team will be the villains. The objective of the hero team is to either subdue the villain team or 'disarm' the bomb via touching it, while the objective of the villain team is to prevent the bomb from being 'disarmed' via letting the time run out or subdue the heroes. Teams will be made by drawing names from a box.

When the teams were made, Izuku was paired with Ochako.

"Wow, we're together for this, Midoriya!" Ochacko exclaimed happily, "It must be fate!"

"Y-Yeah, must be." Izuku agreed, flustered by her phrasing.

"Now, for the first battle trial match!" All Might announced, drawing from two boxes, "team A will be heroes, and team D will be villains!"

Izuku's eyes widened; he and Ochako were team A, and Katsuki and Tenya were team D.

"It truly is fate." Izuku groaned internally, feeling the blond bomber's stare behind him.

* * *

"The bomb is made out of paper-mache," Tenya commented, checking on the prop weapon, "Makes sense."

The two teams have made their way to their starting positions for the exercise; team A is outside the front entrance to the building and team D is in the room containing the bomb.

Tenya started stating ideas and plans of how to win their match, but Katsuki was not paying attention.

Katsuki was in his own world, thinking about the inconceivability of Izuku still being in U.A. and his abilities. The more he thought about it, the more it infuriated him.

"The hell is Deku still doing here?" he asked himself, "Fucking sleepy head knows that he doesn't deserve to be here, so why didn't he expel his pathetic ass like he said he would."

Katsuki overheard what Aizawa said to Izuku during his turn for the ball throw, he was glad at least one extra around him had common sense. But when it turned out he didn't expel him, he was left in disbelief.

"Am I the only one with their head on straight here!?" he exclaimed internally.

"Bakugo, are you even listening to me!?" Tenya called out, taking Katsuki out of his thoughts. The blond turned to face him with an uncaring stare.

"We need to come up with a plan to win this match, we only have a minute of preparation left." Tenya reminded.

"Just stay your ass here and let me handle the rest," Katsuki stated, turning away from him, " I'll win this in an instant."

"You can't expect me to do nothing the entire exercise," Tenya remarked, "We need to cooperate to win."

"You need to cooperate, I don't." Katsuki finalized, " Just stand aside and don't get in my way."

* * *

Izuku stared at the building in front of him, his body shaking with anticipation. He has already finalized a plan with Ochako for the battle trial; he would enter the building from the ground floor and make his way up, Ochako would enter through the rooftop and make her way down. If either of them find the bomb or the enemy team, they are to radio in through their given commlinks their position so the other can regroup.

"Are you okay, Midoriya?" Ochako asked, concerned with her partner's current condition.

"Yeah," he breathed out, adjusting his vambraces, " it's just… I know that I'm going to be fighting against Kaachan."

" 'Kachaan'? You mean that angry-looking boy?" Ochako asked, getting a nod from Izuku, "Speaking of which, why did he call you 'Deku' the other day?"

"It's a nickname he gave me when we were still kids," Izuku answered, "he calls me that because my name could be read as 'deku' in kanji, which means 'useless'."

"Wha-, that's not nice of him!" she pouted cutely, "Let's change that right now!"

"Change what? He's not gonna stop calling me Deku." Izuku stated.

"But we can change the meaning," Ochako remarked, "to me, 'Deku' sounds a lot like 'Dekiru'; it gives me a 'you can do anything' feeling, just like you do."

"R-really?" Izuku asked, astonished, "You get that feeling from me."

"Mhmph!" she nodded with a smile, her permanent blush darkening a shade, "after seeing you destroy the insta-death bot at the entrance exam and launch that ball with a big lazer, how could I not get that feeling."

The greenhead blushed at her compliment, and gave her a warm smile.

"Well, when you put it that way, call me Deku as much as you want." Izuku said.

"BATTLE TRIAL START!" The voice of All Might announced.

"All right," Izuku said, getting serious, "you ready?"

"Yup." Ochako answered.

She then used her quirk on herself to become weightless. Izuku then gently pushed her towards the top of the building; once she reached the roof, she deactivated her quirk and gave Izuku a thumbs up. Seeing her give the signal, he gave her a thumbs up and both of them entered the building.

* * *

In the observation room, the rest of the class along with All Might were watching everything unfold through a number of large monitors.

"So the hero team decided to split up." the large, multi-armed team commented.

"Divide and conquer." a teen with a bird's head remarked.

"The villain team also decided to split up too." a large-tailed teen said.

"Young Midoriya," All Might thought, "even though I believe you can succeed, as a teacher, I have to be unbiased. If I believe things will go out of hand, I will stop the match."

Izuku made his way to the next floor of the building after doing a complete search of the current floor. He already cleared four floors with no sign of the enemy team or the bomb; having not heard from Ochako, he assumes she's in the same situation.

As he searched the fifth floor, he heard rapid footsteps approaching him. In a second, Katsuki came around the corner, aiming his palm at his supposed lesser.

"DIE!" he roared, creating a large explosion.

_She struck his hand, redirecting the strike of his spear away from her before it reached her. Simultaneously, she landed a strong punch on his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Using her blocking hand, she struck her attacker's jaw with a cross, stunning him further. With the attacker off-balance, she grappled her attacker and threw his body to the ground; his head hit the hard floor, knocking him unconscious._

* * *

"Whoa, Midori, way to go!" Mina cheered, seeing what he just did.

"He fought him like it was nothing." the girl with cord-like ear lobes said, amazed at the swiftness of Izuku's counter-takedown.

" 'Fought' is an overstatement," the tailed teen remarked, "the other guy didn't get a chance to follow up his attack."

"That's what he gets, though," Eijiro said, "sneak attacks are so unmanly."

"But it is a viable tactic to use," All Might reminded, "as a hero, you can't take any risks of fighting an opponent, especially if you don't know what they're capable of; young Bakugo demonstrates this forward thinking very well. However, young Midoriya displayed another essential principle of always having situational awareness and never dropping your guard in an unknown environment; because of this, he was able to catch young Bakugo before his attack landed."

The class took in his short lecture and turned their attention back to the match, wanting to see more of what will happen.

* * *

"It happened again." Izuku said to himself as he looked at Katsuki's unconscious form on the floor. "I gotta get these flashes under control."

He cautiously moved towards Katsuki, taking out a roll of capture tape used to mark a neutralized opponent for the exercise. He lightly kicked Katsuki's side to make sure he was unconscious; seeing no reaction, he turned the blond onto a prone position and started to tie his hands behind his back.

Before he could start wrapping, an explosion erupted between them. The force of it sent Izuku away from Katsuki a good distance; fortunately, his armor absorbed pretty much all the impact towards his body.

Getting back to his feet quickly, Izuku looked to see Katsuki getting up from the floor; judging from his face, he was far from happy.

The bomber let out a roar and launched himself towards the greenhead with great speed.

Izuku blocked the flying front kick from the blond and the roundhouse kick that immediately followed.

Katsuki then brought his arms in front of and blasted Izuku away before he could block. Izuku managed to evade the blast enough for it not to be a direct hit, but the left side of his mask was damaged.

Seeing the distance created between them, Izuku created a handful of small fireballs and threw them in front of him.

The fireballs created loud, bright flashes when they hit a surface, afterwards, they created large amounts of smoke that engulfed the hallway they were in.

Seeing the smokescreen, Katsuki let out another blast to blow the smoke away. Once the hallway was visible, he saw that Izuku was nowhere to be seen.

"Grrr. DEKU, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Katsuki roared as he started searching for the bane of his existence.

Elsewhere, on one of the building's stairwells, Izuku was quietly making his way to the upper floor.

"Uraraka," Izuku called in through his commlink, entering the sixth floor, "I've made contact with Kaachan on the fifth floor of the building; I didn't see Iida, so they must've split up."

"Are you alright?" Ochako asked from the other end, "I heard and felt some explosions going off."

"I'm fine, I managed to get away for the moment." Izuku said, "Listen, continue making your way down the building and find the bomb. If you find it or Iida, let me know ASAP, I'll make my way to you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to fight all by yourself." she worried.

"I'll be fine." Izuku promised her.

"Okay, I'll call in later." Ochako said and ended the line.

Just then, the wall beside Izuku exploded, slamming him to the opposite wall with debris hitting him.

"You really think you could get away from me?" the menacing voice of Katsuki asked, coming out of the other side of the wall, "I heard what you said when you tried you tied me up; still too pathetic to do things on your own, Deku?"

Izuku said nothing as he got up off the wall, his eyes never leaving Katsuki. Activating two flame vents, he formed a large buckler on his left hand and a rod on his right. Still saying nothing, Izuku got into a fighting stance, raising the buckler in front of him and raising the rod into a side guard position.

"Don't worry, Deku," Katsuki said with a sadistic grin, letting off small sparks in his palms, "once I'm done with you, you'll have no choice but to call it quits."

The two fighters closed the distance between them and engaged in combat.

* * *

The class looked on in amazement as the fight between Izuku and Katsuki played out in the main monitor.

The series of blocks, strikes, deflects, and counters played out smoothly one after another like two masters dueling. Katsuki, the master of the aggressive and explosive style of fighting; and Izuku, the master of the swift and fiery style of fighting.

"Man, it's like watching a martial arts movie." one teen commented.

"Both of them have top-notch quirks and are uber talented; geez, it's so unfair, it's infuriating." the black lightning bolt blond remarked.

One teen looked at the fight without amazement, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Izuku's flames. His scar started irritating him more than usual.

* * *

Ochako searched urgently for the bomb, the constant tremors from explosions did nothing to lighten her worry for her teammate.

She then heard the loud voice of Tenya behind a door; cautiously and quietly, she opened the door. Inside, she saw the bomb in the middle of the large room and Tenya in the middle of a monologue.

"OF I AM THE VILLAIN OF VILLAINS, AND NONE SHALL STOP ME!" she heard Tenya shout dramatically.

If it was any other situation, Ochako would've burst into laughter; however, the sounds of explosions below her reminded her of Izuku's current situation.

Making sure she wasn't seen, she contacted Izuku.

* * *

Izuku and Katsuki stood across from one another, both of them breathing heavily in the effort of getting more wind in them after the back-to-back exchanges they had.

Izuku's armor was decorated with scorch marks; his cuirass peppered with light dents, but it could've been worse if he didn't have it. His face also suffered from bruises and scorch marks, his mask was basically nonexistent. His arms trembled as he kept them in a guard position, his flamethrowers low in fuel after using them to create various weapons to use.

Katsuki was in no better condition; his entire body was littered with bruises, scorch marks, and open cuts from the various strikes he had received, his face with most of it due to many attempts to knock him out. His arms hung limply from the weight of his gauntlets, exerting his quirk and the many blows it received.

"Deku-kun," Ockoko's voice was heard through Izuku's commlink, "Deku-kun, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Uraraka." Izuku said into his commlink, not taking his eyes off Katsuki.

"I found the bomb and Iida," Ochako informed, "the bomb is big and they're both in the centermost room on the ninth floor. He hasn't seen me yet."

"Alright, sit tight; I'm on my way now." Izuku said, then ended the line.

"Hah?!" Katsuki let out, hearing what Izuku just said, "You think I'll just let you leave, fucking Deku!?"

Izuku didn't answer, choosing to use the remaining he had on the current canisters to launch a ball of fire to the floor, creating another smokescreen.

Once the smoke dissipated, Izuku was gone again.

Seeing his enemy disappear again, Katsuki growled and made his way to the closest stairwell, hoping to cut him off.

OOO

Izuku managed to climb the stairs to the eighth floor without falling over. He made his way to the centermost room of the level, reloading his flamethrowers in the process.

Once he found the room he called Ochako.

"Uraraka, I'm right under the bomb room you mentioned." he informed her.

"Really?" she asked, caught off guard, "okay what's the plan?"

"First, I need you to use your quirk on the floor of the room and hold onto the wall." Izuku stated.

"What help will that be?" she asked, confused with the request.

"I'm going to create a controlled blast under the bomb room," he explained, "enough to break through the floor above, but nothing else. If this plan works, your quirk will prevent the rubble from not only falling on me, but catch the bomb from falling too. Tenya might not be so lucky, but the worst he'll get is a short fall. Once the blast goes off, you'll be responsible for capturing the bomb."

"Alright, understood," Ochako stated; a moment later, she spoke again, "alright, I did what you said to do, but what if it doesn't work?"

"Then you might want to help clear the rubble off me," Izuku said bluntly, "Don't worry about it now, though."

Izuku then started emptying two canisters' worth of fuel through a flame vent and started prepping a Pseudoflare. But before he could start forming it, heavy rumbling was felt throughout the building and the observation room.

Then, to Izuku's right, a large torrent of fire came through the wall and barrelled towards him.

Izuku immediately created a large hoplon to cover himself as he barely evaded the torrent. The torrent of fire broke through another wall without break and exited the side of the building, leaving a colossal hole on its side.

"Looks like those nobodies in the support department followed my designs to the letter." Katsuki said from the wall where the torrent of flames came from.

"Like it, you pathetic Deku?" he asked rhetorically with a smirk, lifting one of his gauntlets, "These things aren't for show, they store all the sweat I've made into one place; and when I use it, well, it's a guaranteed victory."

"Young Bakugo!" the voice of All Might cut in via the commlink, "If you use that device again, I will have no choice but to end the exercise with no winner; that move you just did is too dangerous to be used in a training exercise, understand."

"Tch." Katsuki let out, but relented, "Like I actually need it to beat a pathetic Deku like you. I'm winning this with a flawless victory, meaning that both you and round cheeks on the floor under my boot."

"So do us all a favor and make it easy, alright Deku," the blond advised without question, "you know that you're not meant to be a hero at all."

Izuku still didn't speak, which now infuriated the bomber more than ever.

"Well, say something, dammit!" Katsuki screamed, "If you're too scared to even talk, then just throw in the towel already!"

Izuku continued to stay silent, but he activated his flamethrowers, emptying the remaining two canisters on his vambraces. The flames surrounded Izuku, and then formed the head of a dragon in front him.

Seeing this, Katsuki grew a maniac smile. He primed his other gauntlet, ignoring what All Might just said.

"That's it, Deku!" Katsuki exclaimed, "Show me your all so that I can put you down to your place once and for all!"

The two charged towards each other.

"THAT'S IT," All Might called over their comms, "THIS MATCH IS-"

"OCHAKO, BRACE!" Izuku shouted over the comms, stopping All Might's announcement.

Just as Katsuki activated his quirk with the primed gauntlet, Izuku's dragon head bit down on his arm. It didn't do any physical damage, but it contained both their arms in a wall of fire.

Izuku then redirected their arms up to the ceiling just as another torrent of flames was let out.

The dragon head contained the explosion as much as it could, the windows of the eighth floor were blown out from the explosion that the dragon head diverted. It was a lot of collateral damage, but it did it's needed job.

The floor of the bomb room was reduced to rubble, but thanks to Ockaco's quirk, they stayed afloat. Tenya didn't fall like Izuku planned to have happened, but he was too occupied in keeping his balance on the rubble to do anything as Ochako floated over to the bomb with her quirk.

"I got it!" she cheered as she hugged the bomb.

"HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might announced over the intercoms, signaling the end of the match.

"Deku, we won!" Ochako cheered into her commlink, but she didn't get a reply.

Worried she floated to the lower level to see what happened.

On the floor below, both Izuku and Katsuki were rendered unconscious by the explosion. Both looked much worse for the wear.

Their first true fight ended in a draw.


	9. Chapter 8: After Hours

Disclaimer:(see Prologue)

Chapter 8: After Hours

Izuku opened his eyes to see endless blue skies in front of him, the stars, moon, and sun were out as well; despite the odd phenomenon, Izuku didn't question it.

Getting up, he took a good look at his surroundings. All around him were oak trees of various ages as far as he could see; judging from the specific species of oak, he must be somewhere in North America.

"Hello?!" Izuku called out, "Anyone?!"

His voice echoed through the woods for a couple of seconds before quieting down to its normal ambience. Hearing no response, Izuku decided to start walking.

He didn't know how long he walked through the woods, but as he continued walking, something caught his peripheral vision. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of a figure walking away through the trees.

"Hey, wait!" Izuku called out to the figure, "Come back!"

Izuku started running after the figure, but no matter how fast he ran, he could only catch glimpses of the figure behind a tree in the distance.

He came to a halt when he reached a clearing in the woods, and was surprised to see a three-story house in the middle of it. The house was worn down, its windows cracked and dusty, and he could see the holes in the walls and roof.

He heard a long creaking sound and saw a glimpse of the figure he was chasing closing the front door of the house from inside.

"Wait, don't go in there!" Izuku yelled, running to the door and opening it.

A blinding light shone from inside as he stepped through. Once his eyes adjusted, Izuku saw that he was now on the top deck of a ship; a galley from the number of masts and sails he saw. Going to one side of the ship, he saw endless calm seas.

Izuku heard a slam and turned to see the once open doors to the captain's cabin were now closed.

Figuring that the person he was chasing, he went and opened the doors and continued his chase.

The scenery changed to one that felt familiar to him, in front of him was the Senbon Torii of the Fushimi Inari Shrine near Kyoto; he remembers visiting this place with his family a few times when he was a kid.

Izuku walked through the many gates, reminiscing on the fond memories he had with his family. As he walked a decent distance, the scenery changed again; instead of going through another torii, he found himself going through a portcullis into the courtyard of a castle. He couldn't tell who the coat-of-arms on the hanging banners belonged to.

"Hey!" Izuku called out, "Can we stop doing this?! I just want to talk!"

His voice echoed off the walls, then everything became silent.

Then, the heavy doors of the castle's main hall opened; hiding behind one of the doors was the figure he was chasing. Now getting a clear look at the person, Izuku saw that the person was female in appearance. She was wearing a simple, white, long gown; but it was the woman's face that got his attention.

"Kodai?" he asked. The woman's face looked like Yui's, but her hair and eyes were different.

Without saying a word, the girl disappeared into the castle's interior.

"Hey, wait!" Izuku yelled, running towards the girl, "Who are you!?"

Going through the doors, he now finds himself inside a cave tunnel with a dim light shining at the other end.

Running towards the dim light, Izuku came to a halt when he entered a large chamber full of tapestries hanging on the cave wall and ceiling or rolled up to the side. In the middle of the chamber was a large, clay oil lamp; the source of the dim light. Next to the lamp, Izuku saw three new figures.

All three of them were female; one looked like a young child, another looked like a late teen or young adult, and the last one was an elderly woman. The child was using a large loom, creating more cloth for the project they were working on. The young woman was stitching in multiple designs and images on the growing cloth. Finally the elderly woman was filling in the images and designs with colored threads and more detail; she was also reinforcing the tapestry's strength by adding more stitching to the borders and outlines.

"Uh… excuse me?" Izuku asked, trying to get their attention, "I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen another person come by here?"

The three women didn't acknowledge him, continuing to work on their tapestry. Seeing that he wasn't getting their attention, Izuku slowly approached them.

"Excuse me?" Izuku asked again, "Did you see a girl pass by?" Again, they didn't acknowledge him.

Curious, he looked at the tapestry. It was largely incomplete, but there was enough outline sewed in to get the general image. The border of the tapestry had the outline of fire, the central background had a single large tree in front of a low sun with seven circles in it. The largest circle in the trees leaves, the other six making a vertical line down the tree's trunk; the bottommost circle was the second largest with a dark silhouette of a person in it.

But what got Izuku's attention the most was the main figure of the tapestry. The body was still a rough outline, but the head and face had enough detail for him to recognize it.

And he recognized it immediately.

"Is that… me?" Izuku asked, shocked at the sight.

Before he could fully assess his situation, the elderly woman raised a hand and pointed behind him. Izuku turned and saw the girl he was chasing sitting by the wall, back facing him. He saw that she was focused on one of the tapestries.

Slowly approaching her, Izuku saw that she was focused mending the greatly worn and torn tapestry.

"Hey," Izuku quietly spoke to her. Now that he's not chasing this person, he doesn't know what to say.

The girl stopped mending and turned her head to face him, giving Izuku a clear look at her features. What surprised him about her appearance was how familiar it is to him; she had the face of Yui, the hair of Ochako, and the eyes of Mount Lady.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked.

"... Find Izekial." The girl said.

All of a sudden, his vision faded to black.

* * *

Izuku woke up with a groan, bringing his hands up to rub his face despite being sore all over. Taking a look at his surroundings, he realized he was in Recovery Girl's office.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit with you, young man," Recovery Girl said to him from her workstation chair, " The school year has only gone on for two days and you've already visited my office twice."

"Sorry," Izuku apologized, sitting up on the cot he was in. He then realized that he was out of his armor and in a plain t-shirt and sweatpants; his arms and hands were wrapped in bandages as well, "How long was I out?"

"Pretty much the rest of the school day," she answered, " Not only did you and Bakugo beat each other senseless, you both exhausted yourselves completely; I had to let you both get some rest before healing your injuries."

The elderly heroine went over to give him a check-up; as she did so, Izuku looked around, Katsuki wasn't in the room.

"Where's Bakugo?" Izuku asked.

"He woke up and left just before you did." she answered, finishing her check up, "Alright, you've recovered for the most part, but you still don't have enough energy for me to use my quirk to heal your arms. So keep them bandaged, change them after showering, clean them thoroughly, and apply this ointment before rebandaging it." Recovery Girl informed him, handing him four rolls of bandages and a tube of burn cream.

"Now get yourself back to class, the day isn't over yet," she said, giving him a nurse's note, "your uniform is on the chair there."

Izuku thanked her after changing back into his uniform and went back to his class.

When he opened the classroom door, he saw most of his classmates were mingling with each other. When they looked up and saw him by the door, a lot of them went to greet him.

"MIDORIYA!" Tenya exclaimed, approaching his friend, "I'm glad to see you have recovered from your injuries!"

"I have for the most part." Izuku replied.

"I can't believe how awesome you are during the battle trial, Midori!" Mina shouted, getting close to the greenhead, "I didn't know you were hiding all that firepower in that nice guy personality of yours."

"I agree with Ashido," The well-developed teen commented, making herself known, "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, and your display in winning the battle trial truly shows your prowess with your quirk; I hope we can be friends during our time in U.A."

"As do I, mon ami," the sparkly blonde stated, "your grand flair is second only to the shimming brilliance of I, Yuga Aoyama!"

"If we're introducing ourselves now, then I'm Sero Hanta." The teen with tape rolls growing on his elbows.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui," the frog girl introduced herself, "call me Tsu."

"Kyoka Jiro," the girl with cord-like earlobes said.

"Rikido Sato." a large, big-lipped teen said.

"Mezo Shoji." the multi-armed teen introduced.

"I'm Tooru Hagakure!" a floating girl's uniform exclaimed, getting in front of Mina.

"Fumikage Tokoyami." the birdhead teen introduced

"Mashirao Ojiro." said the large-tailed teen, "and his name is Koji Koda." he said, gesturing to the nervous looking rock teen.

"I'm Minoru Mineta," the small grapehead teen introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all," Izuku said after they introduced themselves. He did notice that the red and white haired teen didn't introduce himself, but he ignored it for now, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I would like to be a good friend to you all."

"Ah, Deku, your back!" Ochako said, approaching him, "Are you okay? You were really hurt during the trial." She asked, concerned by the sight of his bandages.

"Where's Mr. Aizawa?" Izuka asked her, "And Kaachan?"

"Mr. Aizawa said something important came up and ended class early," Ochako explained, " and Bakugo left a while ago, since the school day is over."

"Oh, okay." Izuku said. He felt the need to talk to his childhood friend after their confrontation, but there was no point in doing it now; it's not like he would listen to what he had to say. "If class is over, why are you all still here?"

"Uraraka and Kodai insisted on waiting for you," Tenya explained, "I decided to join them, one thing lead to another, so now everyone aside from Bakugo wanted to wait for you."

"Really?" he asked, getting a nod from everyone, "Thanks, everyone; I appreciate the gesture." he smiled with gratitude.

"No sweat, man." Eijiro stated, "I've only known you for about a day, and I can already tell you'd do the same for any of us."

As Ochako watched Izuku talk with his peers, she remembered him calling her by her first name during the battle trial. She didn't know why, but the thought of Izuku calling her by her first name made her heart race.

A knock on the classroom door got her attention. The blond with the black lightning in his hair, being the closest to the door, opened it. On the other side was Yui holding her school bag.

"Well, hello there," the boy said smoothly, seeing the beauty in front of him, "the name's Denki Kaminari, what can I do for you?"

"Mmm." Yui hummed in response, her neutral expression not changing. Seeing Izuku, she passed Denki and walked up to the greenhead, getting his attention.

"Oh Kodai," Izuku greeted her with a smile, "I heard you wanted to wait for me, I hope you didn't have to wait long."

"Mm." she hummed. Her eyes ten widened when she saw his bandages and took his hands into her own.

"Oh, this is nothing, Kodai," Izuku said to her, seeing the concern in her eyes, "Recovery Girl healed most of my injuries already; after I visit her again tomorrow, I won't have to wear these any more."

Yui said nothing, still holding his hands. After a few seconds of silence, things started to feel awkward for Izuku. "Uh… Kodai?" Izuku said, getting her attention. Realizing what she was doing publicly, she let go of his hands, blushing.

The other teens who witnessed the act had various mixed reactions, the most prominent from Mina and Tooru who looked on with excitement and Ochako who had a blank expression.

"Midoriya," Tenya said, breaking the awkwardness by presenting him his backpack"I've taken the liberty of packing your school bag for you as well as a copy of my notes from today's lessons."

"Oh, thanks, Iida." Izuku said and reached for it. Before he could grab it, Yui grabbed it for him and held on to it.

"Kodai, I'm fine," Izuku insisted, "I can still carry my own pack."

Yui said nothing, choosing to put on his backpack instead. Izuku let out a sigh.

"Alright," he relented, "but only until I get off at my stop at the station, alright?"

Yui nodded, and with that, Izuku said his goodbyes to his peers and walked out of the classroom with Yui by his side. Once both of them left, many of Class 1-A started talking to each other.

"Who was the babe?!" Minoru yelled out, tears falling from his eyes.

"Mineta! Do not address a fellow hero student in such a vulgar manner!" Tenya chastised, "If you all want to know, she is Yui Kodai from Class 1-B and Midoriya's companion!"

"Really?" Tsuyu asked, "It looked like their relationship is much more intimate than 'companion'."

"No, they really are just friends." Ochako assured.

"But did you see the way she held his hands and carried his backpack?" Mina asked eagerly.

"I did!" Tooru agreed, "She must really like Midoriya if she did all of that!"

Ochako said nothing in rebuttal. Looking out the classroom window, she saw the two people being talked about walking to the station side by side.

For some reason, her heart started aching.

* * *

"This better be important." Shouta said to himself.

An emergency meeting from the Hero Public Safety Commission was announced to take place tonight via a private server used for hero agency communications. Because of the message, the U.A. staff had to end the school hours early so that they could travel to the HPSC headquarters in Tokyo.

Shouta, now as his hero persona , Eraserhead, and his hero coworkers in U.A. are now waiting in the meeting hall in the safety commission's building waiting for the meeting to start.

As the meeting time drew closer, more heroes arrived at the meeting hall. Notable heroes included the dragoon hero: Ryukyu, the rabbit hero: Mirko, the paper ninja: Edgeshot, the flame hero: Endeavour, Ingenium, Mount Lady, Death Arms, Kamui Wood, and the Stylish hero: Best Jeanist.

Many heroes filled the meeting hall as well as high ranking law enforcement officials. However, there was one person that Eraserhead hoped he didn't have to deal with during the meeting.

"Yoohoo, Eraserhead!" the boisterous voice of Emi Fukukado, also known as Miss Joke, greeted him as the sea-green haired woman approached him, "Fancy meeting you here, huh."

"This was an emergency meeting from the HPSC, of course I'd be here." Shouta stated flatly.

"I see," Miss Joke said, "then why don't we have an emergency meeting of our own afterwards?"

"Forget it," he said, walking away from her. Miss Joke just laughed it off.

"You should at least give her one date, Shouta," Nemuri Kayama, also known as Midnight, told him, "she'll not stop pestering you until you do."

"If I allow her one, she'll start bothering me more than usual." Eraserhead said. "Speaking of being a bother; where's All Might?"

"Apparently, he used up all his time today," Midnight told him quietly, "we'll have to tell him what happened in the meeting ourselves."

"The big idiot," Eraserhead remarked, "well, at least that one less loudmouth to tolerate."

After he said that, a group of formally dressed men and women made their way to the front of the meeting hall; everyone could tell they were members of the HPSC and started to quiet down as they set up.

"Attention, everyone," the head speaker announced, "I would like to thank you all for taking the time out of your day at such short notice. Now, unfortunately, this emergency meeting starts with terrible news. This morning, Aki Hachishi, also known as the spiderling heo: Juro, is reported MIA. Due to the lack of any trailing evidence after extensive searching, it is now assumed that she has met the same mysterious fate as many other fellow heroes and civilians the past months."

Eraserhead showed no reaction as the meeting hall filled with quiet murmurs. He knows that being a pro hero is a dangerous field of work, so fatalities were to be expected. But what did concern him is the complete lack of a solid lead on the case after being open and worked on for so long.

"The reason that this tragedy is brought up," the head speaker continued, "is because Juro may have given us a breakthrough in the mysterious disappearances."

Surprise was the general reaction of the heroes and the law enforcement officials in the room, but the speaker continued.

"Last night, Juro was staking out a suspected drug den for its dealer on a sting operation related to a recent increase of illegal drug trading in the city of Nal Hutta. She must have discovered something important, because she started recording a conversation right before she became MIA. Fortunately, Juro linked her comms' recordings to her computer in her hero base. After accessing her computer's harddrive, we found the recording. This is what we found."

The speaker then played the recording on the audio system that was set up.

_"Well, better get started, the sooner I finish, the less likely any little birds or flies will know what happened here. What is it?"_

Suddenly, the audio started filling with static; then, a different, chilling voice spoke.

_**"Spider."**_

The audio then cut out. Everyone in attendance looked at one another, unsure of what to make of what they just heard.

"This was all that was found related to Juro's disappearance. We already have police investigators and central intelligence agents from the States working on finding who those voices belong to, but we gathered all of you here to see if any of you might have found anything that could relate to the voices or anything about recent drug crimes. The sooner we match these voices to their faces, the sooner we can end these disappearances."

The attendees started conversing with one another about the subject, Eraserhead included.

"Do any of you might know something?" he asked his coworkers.

"I was gonna ask you that," Present Mic stated, "drug busting sounds like something you have the most experience with."

"Well, nothing in my experience comes up when hearing the tape," Eraserhead remarked, "Though, what was it that Juro heard that was unusual enough for her to start recording."

"Whatever it was, it doesn't sound like a one off thing," Midnight stated, "They're most likely gonna hit another drug den or something soon."

"Good," Vlad King remarked, "now that we know where to start looking, we'll find them the next time they feel cocky enough to go out."

Before anything more could be said, the lights of the meeting hall flickered as everyone felt a cold pulse go through their spines, causing them to stop talking.

Suddenly, the audio system started playing static.

The head speaker of the meeting went to turn it off, but when he did, static was still heard from its speakers.

The static started getting louder and heavier. Then it went silent.

…

…

"Found Y-"

A sharp feather pierced through the audio machine, breaking it to pieces before whoever was speaking could finish.

"Phiew, that could've turned sour." A winged hero remarked, letting out a breath.

"HAWKS!" a member of the HPSC shouted, "you just destroyed a crucial piece of evidence for this case!"

"Sorry," he apologized, not sounding sorry, "but I've seen enough horror movies and played enough horror games to take any chances. Speaking of which, you might want to check up on those other guys you gave the copies of the recording to; just to be safe."

Many were divided on his decision, but it didn't matter as the meeting was soon adjourned.

* * *

As he headed home, Shouta couldn't help but worry about that voice.

"Whoever it was, they found out about the meeting and location," he thought to himself, "We're dealing with something unlike anything we've ever encountered before."

He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with it personally in the near future.


	10. Chapter 9: Follow the Leader

Disclaimer:(See Prologue)

Chapter 9: Follow the Leader

Izuku was on the train heading to U.A.; and ever since last night, he couldn't get the dream he had out of his mind.

"'Find Izekial'," he repeated what the mysterious girl said to him in his mind, "Who's Izekial? I've never heard that name before. Maybe I should look it up to see if I get anything."

When he got off his stop, he met up with Yui as usual and began their walk to the campus. However, instead of the usual quiet walk they usually had to school, they were met with a large and loud crowd of people in front of the campus gates.

"Eh, what are all these people doing here?" Izuku turned to see Ochaco walking towards them, looking at the crowd in confusion.

The brunette got her answer when some of the people saw them and immediately surrounded them. That's when the trio noticed the microphones and cameras they were holding.

"Is it true that All Might has gotten a teaching position in U.A.?"

"Have you met All Might in person?"

"How is he as a teacher?"

"Can you get him out for an interview?"

"So that's what this is about." Izuku thought; the media is always hungry for any new All Might related topics. Rather than stopping to answer the numerous questions, he opted in grabbing Yui and Ochako's arms and lead them through the crowd.

"Sorry," Izuku apologized, "but we really need to get to class."

After a short struggle, the trio managed to pass through the gates and head into the main building.

"Sorry about dragging you guys like that," Izuku said to the two girls, "But if you answer one of their questions, they're just going to keep asking more."

"It's alright, Deku," Ochako replied with a comforting smile, "I was caught so off-guard, that I didn't think I would even give a good answer."

"Mmm." Yui let out with a nod, indicating that she agreed.

"Anyway, we really should get to class like you said," Ochako stated, "we've only had Mr. Aizawa for two days, but we already know that he can be strict with attendance."

* * *

"Alright, everyone, class has now begun." Shouta announced, getting Class 1-A's attention, "First off, I have reviewed all of your performances yesterday and have some comments to make."

"Bakugo," Shouta addressed, getting the boy's attention, "you blatantly ignored the order of not using your gauntlet again in your exercise and risked seriously injuring your classmates; do something like that again and there will be consequences."

"Understood." Katsuku grumbled, looking back out the classroom window.

"Same to you Midoriya," Shouta said, turning his attention to the greenhead, "your stunt, while successful, was very reckless; if things would've gone wrong, the buildings structure would have been compromised, putting everyone inside at great risk."

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa," Izuku stated, "I make sure to not take such risks in the future."

"Todoroki," Shouta moved on, "While I'm impressed with how quick you were to win your match, it was a team exercise; so don't sideline your teammate next time, you'll never know when you will need support."

"Got it." The scarred boy said flatly.

"As for the rest of you, all I can say is that you all have room for improvement." Shouta stated flatly.

"That's all!?" the rest of the class shouted internally.

"Now, onto something that will affect your future," Shouta announced ominously, "you all have to pick your class representative."

"IT'S A NORMAL SCHOOL ACTIVITY!" The class shouted. Everyone then started to give their reasons to be picked for the class rep; it was complete chaos.

"QUIET, EVERYONE!" Tenya shouted over everyone, getting them to settle down and turn to him, "Since it's apparent that we all want the position, why don't we settle the matter by putting it to a vote!"

"Will that work," Tsuyu asked out loud, "We've only been classmates for two whole days; we barely know anything about each other."

"I could work," Denki commented, "Whoever gets the most votes now means that they have made a good impression on us."

"Will this be okay Mr. Aizawa?" Tenya asked their teacher, who was currently laying on the floor in his sleeping bag.

"Do whatever you want," Shouta answered tiredly, "just as long as you picked your representative by the end of the homeroom."

"Thank you, sir!" Tenya shouted with a bow. And so, everyone decided to vote for their class rep.

"Class representative?" Izuku commented in his head, "that's a position that has a lot of responsibility. Out of everyone in class, Iida seems to be the most responsible person, so I'll give him my vote."

"Whoever gets picked for the job, I hope they're ready for it." Izuku thought as he submitted his vote.

* * *

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Izuku said to himself in disbelief, standing in the front of the classroom with Momo Yaoyorozu next to him.

"Midoriya has received 5 votes and Yaoyorozu has received 3 votes," Shouta announced, getting up, "That makes Midoriya your class representative and Yaoyorozu your vice representative."

Most of the class let out a cheer of unanimous agreement.

"I can get behind this setup." Denki remarked.

"Who the fuck voted for Deku?!" Katsuki shouted.

"Congrats, Midori!" Mina exclaimed.

"Enough." Shouta ordered, activating his quirk. The class stopped their noisemaking. "Now that that's out of the way, let's start today's lessons."

OOO

The first half of the school day has already passed, and Izuku is now in the packed lunch hall eating his fill. Even though his responsibilities as class rep was light right now, he still doesn't think he's the right person for the position.

"Deku, can we sit with you?" Ochako called out to him as she, Yui, and Tenya approached his table.

"Sure, go ahead guys." Izuku said to them. They did so; Yui sat to Izuku's right, Ochako sat to his left, Tenya sat across from them.

"We were just telling Kodai about how you were voted our class' rep; congratulations by the way." Ochako informed and congratulated him, Yui gave him two thumbs up and a soft smile.

"Thanks, you two," he gave the two girls a grateful smile, "but I don't think that I'm the right person for the position."

"Nonsense, Midoriya," Tenya disagreed, "You've shown yourself the be level-headed, adaptable, and respectful since the start of the year, all good traits a leader should have. It's why I voted for you to be our classes representative."

"You voted for me?" Izuku asked, "Even though you wanted the position yourself."

"Yes, I have," Tenya replied, " Even though I desired the spot, I know that you are the better candidate."

"Yup," Ochako agreed, " I voted for you to, with the way you handled the battle trial yesterday, how can I vote for anyone else?"

"Same here!" Mina stated, inviting herself to sit at the table, sitting to Tenya's right, "I voted for you too, and so did Kirishima."

"Okay, that's four votes," Izuku said, "who's the other one who voted for me?"

"You didn't vote for yourself, Deku?" Ochako asked, surprised.

"No, I voted for Iida," the greenhead answered, "he looked the most eager for the job and seems the most fitting for it to me."

"Oh, that's true," Ochako agreed with a smile, " Iida does look the part of a higher up; especially with those glasses and way of speaking."

"And the way he moves, too," Mina added, "such stiff and straight movement can only come from the most honest and rule-abiding person."

"Mmhm." Yui nodded.

"THAT IS NOT HOW A CLASS REPRESENTATIVE SHOULD BE CHOSEN!" Tenya exclaimed, feeling somewhat offended.

"Sorry, sorry, Iida," Izuku apologized, "but I do think that you are the best candidate for the job."

"Thank you, Midoriya," Tenya said, "but, like you, I believe that you are more worthy of the position; for more than one reason."

"Speaking of which," Mina changed the subject, "Midori, I never got the chance to ask, but you said something about having another quirk to Mr. Aizawa during the first day of class. Is that true?"

"Oh yeah, I did say that," Izuku realized, "it's true; I actually have two quirks."

"Oh." Mina and Ochako oohed in amazement. Yui just continued eating her lunch; Izuku had already told her about his two quirks during their training months, so it wasn't much of a surprise two her.

"Really, Midoriya?" Tenya asked, "Then how come you did not use your other quirk during the apprehension exam? You would have surely got a higher placement."

"My other quirk isn't something that you can really see," Izuku began to explain, " My other quirk is called _Ancestry_, it allows me to relive the memories of my ancestors like they were my own, gaining their experiences and knowledge."

"Fascinating," Tenya remarked, "To be able to have so many lifetimes of knowledge to draw upon, I dare say that you are more fit to be our class leader than I thought before!"

"Yeah!" Mina and Ochako agreed.

Before the conversation could continue, a loud alarm rang throughout the school.

"LEVEL THREE SECURITY BREACH!" the intercoms repeated the announcement.

Immediately, every student went into a panic. The lunch hall was filled with the sounds of clamoring as the students crowded the entry ways to get out.

Izuku was caught in the crowd of panic, losing sight of his friends and classmates. He tried to fight against the crowd, but it was too strong of a force for him. He soon found his face and body pressed against the window; he started to push himself away from the glass until he saw something outside.

"It's the media that was outside," Izuku realized, "How did they get in campus grounds? They must've been the cause for the alarm."

He turned to look at the panicking crowd, "They're not calming down; if this doesn't stop soon, people age going to get hurt."

A sudden surge to take command of the situation coursed through him. Quickly assessing his surroundings, Izuku saw the large exit sign above the lunch hall door that could serve as an improvised platform he could use.

Instinctively, Izuku pushed some of the students away from him, giving him some space. He then wall runned up the window and grabbed the top edge of the structure. He quickly shimmied his way towards the exit sign; once he was close enough, he jumped away from the window and grabbed onto the exit sign. Izuku then positioned himself on top of the sign and turned towards the panicking sea of people below him.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku placed two fingers on the edges of his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. The whistle cut through all the noise, bringing all the clamor and panic to an immediate halt as everyone turned to the source of the noise.

Seeing that all the attention was on him, Izuku took charge without hesitation.

"Alright, everyone," Izuku said loudly, " whatever you thought was happening right now, it's not! If you look out the window right now, you'll see that those news people outside the school somehow got in, raising the alarm we heard.."

"Iida, Yaoyorozu," he called out, getting the two's attention, "I want you to help everyone get organized and go to where they're needed to be during this alarm! Everyone else, regroup with your class and help anyone who has been hurt in the panic."

"RIGHT AWAY, MIDORIYA!" Tenya shouted, "Alright everyone, you heard him. We are proud members of this fine institution, so let's act like it!"

Everyone then began to calmly organize themselves as Tenya and Momo directed them all out of the cafeteria class by class. Seeing that the situation had been handled, Izuku let out a sigh and got down from where he was.

"Deku, that was so cool!" Ochako exclaimed, running up to him, "You took charge of things like it was nothing."

"Y-yeah, I guess I did." He remarked, "I did; how did that happen?" He thought, "I've never taken on a leadership role before, not even my past four generations have. Is this another episode? It's not like the memory flashes, so that's good. I remember feeling a similar sensation during the entrance exam practical; I must be able to feel emotions now in addition to recalling memories."

"Deku?" Ochako called out, seeing the greenhead deep in thought.

"Ah, sorry," he apologized, "I tend to think to myself a lot."

"It's okay," Ochako reassured him, "Yui went back to her class like you told us to, we better do the same.

"Right, let's go." Izuku said.

* * *

Outside the main building, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight, and Principal Nezu were standing in front of the school's main gate. The police have already come and removed the media crowd from the campus; now, the teaching staff were investigating how they got in in the first place.

"So this is how they got in." Eraserhead stated flatly, looking at what was once the large security doors of the front gate, which now had a large hole in it.

"We reviewed the security footage, we couldn't find the cause of this destruction." Midnight informed the principal.

"Man, things just keep happening these days." Present Mic complained.

"Aizawa," Nezu said, getting the underground hero's attention, "You were planning to take your class to the USJ today, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Eraserhead answered, "I plan to start their rescue training as soon as possible."

"Well, you better think of something else to do, because I am postponing that trip of yours." Nezu said.

"What?"

"Mic is right when he says things keep happening." Nezu said, " I don't want to risk the students' safety on the chance that this incident is the start of something."

"I see," Eraserhead said, "alright, I can switch things around in my schedule."

"Good to hear," Nezu said, " now let's get back to the students."

The group of adults walked back to the main building, not noticing a pure black centipede hiding in the shadows. It dug into the ground before it could be seen by anyone.

* * *

The school day progressed as usual, the alarm from earlier doing nothing but be a mild annoyance after things calmed down. Izuku has gotten used to his role as the class rep; he initially wanted to give his position to Tenya, but after what he did in lunch, it seemed inappropriate.

Right now, class 1-A was having lessons on modern art history with Midnight. Even though Izuku was paying full attention to what the +18 heroine was lecturing, he, and most of the class, didn't find the subject all that interesting.

Then, as if someone's prayer to end their boredom was answered, the familiar laugh of All Might was heard outside the classroom; and it was getting louder.

"I AM HERE," All Might announced, throwing the door into the classroom open, "WITH EXCITING NEWS!"

His excitement quickly spread throughout the entire class; it took a good minute for Izuka and Momo, with the help of Tenya, to calm the class down.

"All Might, I'm in the middle of a lesson right now," Midnight informed him, annoyed at his disruption, "what's so exciting that you have to barge in like this."

"Well, it's got something to do with young Midoriya." All Might said, getting the greenhead's attention.

"Huh, me?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, young Midoriya," All Might said, "Your 'special order' support gear has just arrived."

"Really!?" Midoriya got excited. He was beginning to wonder when his support item would ever be finished.

"Yes, indeed," the hero confirmed, "with it, you can better use your ability to its full potential."

"Are you talking about Midoriya's second quirk, _Ancestry_, All Might?" Momo asked.

"Oh, you know about his second quirk?" Midnight asked. She and the rest of the teaching staff were aware of Izuku having two quirks, but they chose to not bring it up with his class.

"We all do," Sero said, "He told us all about it between class periods."

"Yeah, it sounds cool," Denki commented, "kinda reminds me of an old game series too."

"Ah, good; saves me the trouble of explaining it." All Might remarked, "In any case, young Midoriya, I present to you the Interface System for Exploring Kinetic Ancestral Immersion. I don't know why it was given such an absurd name."

All Might held out the device for Izuku to see; it looked like a high-tech headgear from a sci-fi movie. A large, circular band of metal made the main frame of the instrument, another band went over the top with smaller metal pieces branching out of it. On the front, a large, light-blue tinted glass was made prominent.

Most of the class looked in interest of the device, Izuku most of all.

"The Interface System for Exploring Kinetic Ancestral Immersion." Izuku said to himself. A second later, he realized the acronym the name made.

"My support item is called 'ISEKAI'?" he asked bewildered.

The classroom was quiet for a few seconds until a few of his classmates started chuckling upon realizing as well.

"Huh, so it is." All Might said, "Dammit, David; you named it that for a joke?" he thought. "Either way, put it on and see if it works." he said, handing the device to Izuku.

"Hang on, All Might, my class is still in session!" Midnight yelled.

"Oh come on, Ms. Kayama," Denki said, "Midoriya is practically a living history book with his second quirk; you can't deny how cool it is to go back in time and see things how they were."

"While I do not like the fact that this is interfering with our current lessons, I must agree that Midoriya's ability to relive historical time periods to be very fascinating," Tenya added, "Perhaps we can use this as an opportunity to gain a better understanding of our world history through the perspective of someone who has actually lived in their time period."

"This is modern art class, Iida, not history class," Midnight reminded, "but, seeing you all excited right now leaves me the odd one out. Very well; Midoriya, you have my permission to use that toy of yours. Be sure to remember something entertaining; with all this excitement building in me, I do not want to be left disappointed."

Ignoring the innuendo his teacher made Izuku place the ISEKAI on his head. Immediately, the blue-tinted screen lit up in front of his eyes; a jumble of code and graphs flashed before his eyes before it cleared up, leaving only the image of a horizontal double helix spinning slowly in the center.

"How does it work, All Might?" Izuku asked the Symbol of Peace.

"Well, from what I gathered from reading the manual, you just have to use your quirk like you normally do." All Might said.

"Really? Wait, there's a manual?" Izuku asked.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT, DEKU!" Katsuki yelled, growing ever so annoyed with Izuku getting center attention.

"Ah, o-okay, okay." Izuku said, and activated his quirk. He should start off safely at the memories within the past four generations; but also being excited to finally remember an ancestor from way back, he went for a memory way back in time.

He knows that five specific periods in time standing out to him from his quirk ever since it , he picked one of those time periods at random to recall.

The spinning double helix stopped spinning and expanded. The image then zoomed in to a portion of the image and highlighted a bar from within the helix.

Suddenly, Izuku lost all senses and sensation as his vision began to tunnel as the light in the center brightened.


	11. Chapter 10: A Glimpse into the Past

Disclaimer:(Read Prologue)

Chapter 10: A Glimpse into the Past

_100 miles south of St. Croix, Virgin Islands; 1712_

Lightning illuminated the dark skies as wind and waves rocked the Falconer. On board the brig, the crew worked frantically on the sails and riggings while bracing against the storm.

One of these crewmen was Jacob Wess, who was currently securing one of the riggings to the main sail with three other crew men. After the rope was properly knotted, Jacob braced himself against the railings as another large wave crashed against the Falconer. Everyone on board has been enduring the storm for almost an hour with no breaks.

Looking up to the quarter deck, he could see the captain, Henry Wineman, and first mate, Alexander Finn, yelling at one another; whatever was being said between them was drowned out by the roaring of the waves and wind.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the waters just off the Falconer's starboard side, the crack of thunder shook everyone to their core for a second. A yell cut through the noise of the storm, bringing Jacob out of his stunned state; looking up, he saw the silhouette of a man hanging freely by a rope snagged on his foot from the main topsail's yard.

Immediately, Jacob went to the nearest shroud attached to the min mast and started climbing as fast as he could. The wind beat against his body as he made his way up, making sure he didn't bump into any other shipmates that were also on the shroud. Once he reached the top of the main foremast, he started making his way towards the rope where the man was hanging from; despite the ship being rocked by the waves, Jacob was able to keep his balance and footing on the yard.

Reacking the rope, Jacob began pulling his crewmate up slowly, making sure that the rope doesn't come loose. Once the crewman was close enough, Jacob grabbed him and pulled him onto the yard. Getting a good look at the person he rescued, Jacob sees that it was one of the cabin boys, David Hearth, the youngest on board the Falconer being 16 years old.

"You alright?!" Jacob asked the boy, yelling over the storm.

"I am now, thank God!" David exclaimed, "Help me secure the rest of the foremains; the mast will break if it catches too much wind!"

"Right away!" Jacob said and got to work. He wasn't sure if the boy was exaggerating about the mast snapping, but he was in no place to test the claim.

"Is everything else secure, Jacob?!" David asked.

"As far as I can tell, David," Jacob replied, tying the last knots to secure the fore main, "It's hard to see or hear anything in this storm!"

"Then let's get back on the deck," the boy said, "I don't want to be strung up again." Jacob agreed and they both made their way to the shroud.

As they descended they started their descent, Jacob heard the shouts of Sean Larock, the ship's lookout. Looking up to the crow's nest, he sees the man pointing to a direction on the ship's port side. Looking out to the direction Sean was pointing at, he saw nothing but darkness and waves; then, a bolt of lightning across the sky revealed the shape of another ship in the distance.

Jacob made his way down to the main deck and rushed towards the captain, keeping his balance as much as possible on the rocking ship. Once on the quarter deck, he approached the captain and first mate, who were still in their argument.

"Captain, ship spotted off the port side!" Jacob informed them, getting their attention.

"What colors?" Captain Wineman asked him.

"Don't know, sir," Jacob replied, "It's too dark in this storm!"

Captain Wineman left his spot at the helm, going to the port side rails and looked out to the sea. Mr. Finn immediately grabbed the ship wheel to keep the Falconer steady.

"Which direction was the ship, sailor!?" Captain Wineman asked Jacob, turning to him.

Jacob went to the captain's side and pointed in the direction where the ship was last seen. The captain took out a spyglass and scanned the general direction for any sign of another vessel. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky once more, and the shape of a ship was seen in the distance for only a second.

"Hard to port, Mr. Finn, 70 degrees!" Captain Wineman ordered.

"Captain?!" Mr. Finn exclaimed.

"I am not going to risk losing our prize, Mr. Finn," the captain stated, "now HARD TO PORT!"

The first mate gave an uncertain nod and turned the wheel. The Falconer turned left sharply, the shift in the ship's direction happened so fast that Jacob, Alexander, and many of the crew worried that they would capsize; fortunately, the Falconer stayed upright.

The storm winds caught on the mainsail, causing the ship to lurch forward and the main mast to creak. The Falconer was now sailing perpendicular to the waves, causing the rocking of the ship to be more intense; anyone who wasn't holding onto something were now being tossed around the deck without mercy. Fortunately, no one was tossed overboard; though the Falconer was in danger of capsizing from the waves.

"This is insane!" Jacob remarked as he held on to the railing for dear life.

"Nothing great in life comes from a sane mind, sailor," Captain Wineman remarked, hearing what Jacob said. He walked back to the helm and took the wheel back from the quartermaster, "Now back to your station; if she is to go down, she's going with her crew in its place!"

Jacob begrudgingly followed his captain's order and made his way back to his station. He held onto the ropes as the Falconer continued to brave through the storms; with the amount of creaking and groaning the ship was making, it seems that even the Falconer herself was unsure of her captain's decision.

As Jacob held fast, something in the distance caught his attention. Another flash of lightning streaked across the sky, and the light from it revealed another ship in the distance. However, his eyes may be playing tricks on him; before the sky went dark again, he saw the ship being dragged into the waves by a number of large tentacles.

Losing what remaining sense he had left, he went to his knees while still holding onto the ropes and began to pray.

As he prayed, he began to reflect on his life. Being the bastard of a French prostitute and an English merchant, according to his mother, he has lived a poor childhood. He was fortunate enough that his mother's madam allowed him to sleep and eat in the brothel in exchange for doing various chores and tasks.

He was also fortunate that his mother loved him enough to care for him. She taught him how to French and English, the madam taught him about etiquette and money, and the streets taught him how to fight and survive. Overall, he lived a better life than most bastards.

His mother died when he was eight, leaving him an orphan. At the age of ten he joined the crew of a French merchant ship as a cabin boy in the hopes of a better life. He worked on the merchant ship for two years, becoming well versed in the ins and outs of sailing and trading. However, the ship he was on was captured by British privateers. The captain of the privateers took everyone prisoner except for him, offering him a place in his crew and better pay on account of being bilingual.

Not wanting to be taken prisoner, he accepted the offer; ever since then, he has been sailing as a privateer fighting against the Spanish and his countrymen.

"The storm's passing!" Jacob heard someone shout out. Coming out of his reflection, he looked around to see that the storm was starting to fade. Sunlight broke through the parting clouds as the waves calmed and the rain stopped.

Many of the crew, Jacob included, let out cheers of relief that the storm was over. Their celebration was short lived.

"All hands to station!" Captain Wineman ordered, "Unfurl all sails and ready the guns; our prize is dead ahead!"

"Sir, the Falconer and her crew just weathered a storm," Mr. Finn said to the captain, "we have no energy to enter a fight."

"And, hopefully, neither do they, Mr. Finn," the captain stated.

Jacob went to his station and began to untie some of the ropes. As he did so, he looked out to the front of the Falconer to where the first ship was spotted. With the sky and sea now basked in sunlight, the ship was now seen clearly in the distance.

* * *

Jacob was in his position beside one of the Falconer's cannons holding a linstock as two other crewmen pushed the loaded gun into position. The ship's gunner, Ethan Saw, went around the decks checking each cannon, making sure each of them were aimed properly and in position.

The Falconer closed the distance with the ship they were chasing, which now revealed itself to be a Spanish brig. Whether it was a regular merchant ship or a battleship was yet to be found out.

Jacob looked towards the captain, who was still on the quarterdeck looking through his spyglass.

"Captain," Ethan called out from the bow. "They're in range of the chase guns!"

"Fire warning shot!" Wineman ordered.

The boom of a cannon firing was heard. Jacob and everyone on above the deck looked towards the Spanish ship as a large splash was seen erupting a few yards beside it. A few seconds passed as the crew waited for a response. The sound of a whistle was heard from the Spanish ship as its gunports opened.

"Looks like we're in for a fight, lads," Wineman shouted to his crew as he turned the wheel, "All hands, to battle stations!"

People scrambled to their places as the Falconer turned to have its starboard broadside face their adversary; the enemy ship followed suit by having its port broadside face the Falconer. Before long, the two ships were now within each others' range and line of fire.

"FIRE!" Captain Wineman shouted.

Jacob lit the gunpowder on the cannon's vent and turned away; the deafening booms of the cannons were heard as the air around the Falconer filled with smoke. Not wasting time, the gun crews started loading the cannons as fast as they could. The sound of cannon fire was heard from the Spanish ship, immediately after, a series of large splashes were heard near him and the booming and shaking of the ship meant that some of the enemy fire hit their mark.

Once all the cannons were loaded and in position, Wineman gave the order to fire. The exchange of cannon fire went on for fifteen minutes; now, both ships were heavily battered and the distance between them were now very short.

"Prepare to board!" the captain ordered. Immediately, every crewman of the Falconer began to arm themselves as the ship moved in. Weapons and boarding equipment were brought up from below deck; Jacob armed himself with his usual items, a cutlass, a knife, a double barrel flintlock pistol, and two grenados.

Soon enough, the two ships were right next to each other. Grappling hooks were tossed and both sides fired at one another with muskets and swivel guns. Once both ships were basically side by side, all out chaos ensued. The Falconer crew boarded the Spanish ship, tossing grenados, firing pistols and blunderbusses, and brandishing blades and bludgeons of varying sorts. The Spanish crew defended themselves with the same armaments.

As Jacob boarded, he fired off two shots from his double barrel flintlock, hitting two Spanish men. He entered the chaos sword in hand, making his way through the crowded deck, cutting down any oncoming enemies and aiding any fellow crewmen he came by.

Making his way to the main mast, Jacob found the rope holding the ship's flag up. With a single chop, he cut the rope; soon enough, the Spanish flag was seen by all falling into the sea.

The fighting continued; Jacob spotted an open hatch that led to the deck below and tossed a lit grenado in it. He continued to parry and slash many enemies as the attack went on; after more time had passed, he realized that neither side was gaining the upper hand in the battle. Thinking quickly, Jacob made his way to the quarterdeck.

Reaching his destination, Jacob sees a well dressed and armored man cutting down three men of the Falconer crew. This was the Spanish captain, and if he is defeated, then the rest of the Spanish will surrender.

Picking up a fallen, unfired pistol, he aimed it at the Spanish captain and pulled the trigger. The hammer struck the steel and ignited the powder, but the shot failed to fire. The enemy captain took notice of Jacob's presence and made his way towards him; seeing this, Jacob lifted his cutlass into a forward guard and engaged the captain in combat.

The clashing of british and spanish steel rang throughout their engagement. The Spaniard was well trained in the art of sword combat, but Jacob's first hand experience in fighting kept him on equal footing with the officer. Slashes, faints, stabs, and parries were done in fast combos, both men were fully alert of one another's movement.

Finding himself starting to get too fatigued, Jacob went in with the hopes to end the engagement. Locking both their swords together, he closed the distance between them; drawing his knife in his left hand; Jacob stabbed the captain under his jaw. Pulling his knife out, Jacob broke the sword lock and created a distance between the two of them.

The Spaniard tried to stop the bleeding with his hand, but it was ineffective. After a few seconds, the Spanish captain collapsed into a small pool of blood, dead.

Wasting no time, Jacob grabbed the Spaniard's ornate saber and dragged the body to the quarterdeck's front railing. He then positioned the body on the railing for all on the deck below to see; he then lifted the ornate blade to the air and shouted over the chaos.

"THE SPANISH CAPTAIN IS DEAD!" He announced for all to hear.

Seeing Jacob's display, the Spanish started losing morale; soon enough, they surrendered.

The Falconer has taken her prize.

* * *

Jacob chugged down half a bottle of grog after finishing loading a decent amount of cargo into the Falconer's hold. The spanish ship was well worth braving a storm in his opinion; with enough food and supplies to make their voyage more comfortable, a lot of gold and silver, and a good amount of prisoners that either joined their crew or will be given to the nearest British fort for a decently sized bounty.

"Mister Wess," Captain Wineman called out from the quarterdeck, "front and center."

"Aye, sir." Jacob said and made his way to the captain.

"You've shown yourself to be quite a capable man, Mr. Wess." Wineman stated, looking towards the horizon. "if you were any ordinary sailor, this fight would have dragged on for too long with the expense of many lives."

"Thank you, sir." Jacob said.

The captain then unsheathed the sword with him, it was the sword of the Spanish captain he had killed.

"Take it," Wineman said, sheathing it and presenting it to him, "consider it an extra pay for going above your station."

Jacob looked at the gift in surprise for a moment before taking it, "Thank you, sir; I hope that my service aboard the Falconer will continue to reward you."

"As do I, Mr. Wess," Wineman stated, "if not, I will be taking that sword back. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain." Jacob said, saluting.

"Good, now back to your station." the captain ordered.

Jacob saluted his captain again before heading back to the main deck. As he did so, he heard the captain shout new orders.

"Full canvas, men! Helmsman, with the wind! We are setting course for Kingston!"

The crew let out a cheer as the Falconer's sails unfurled. Following behind, the Spanish ship followed, piloted by Alexander Finn and twenty men from the Falconer. It was a bountiful day for the entire crew.

"_Alright you all had your fun."_

"_Aw, already? But I want to see more!"_

"_Then do it on your own time that doesn't involve mine."_

"_While this is all very interesting to witness, you still have to go home."_

"_But how do we wake up Midoriya?"_

"_Well, the manual says that young Midoriya has to exit the device himself; though it did say that there's a manual 'memory eject' button somewhere on the device."_

"_FOUND IT!"_

"_HATSUME, WAI-!"_

Everything around Jacob began to lose its texture and colors. Soon the environment dematerialized into pixels and fade to black as a familiar loss of sensation swept through him.


	12. Chapter 11: Back in the Present World

_Disclaimer:(See Prologue)_

Chapter 11: Back in the Present World

Izuku's body jolted as he came into consciousness; immediately, he felt intense nausea and disorientation hit him like a truck. He took the ISEKAI off his head and turned his body over and started puking, ignoring the fact that he fell off a line of desks.

"Deku/Midoriya!" Ochako and Tenya shouted respectively, going to their friend's side. Both of them held Izuku steady so he wouldn't collapse. Momo, using her quirk, created a large plastic bucket and handed it to Ochako, who gratefully took it and placed it under Izuku's mouth as his vomiting episode continued.

"What's happening to Midori?" Mina asked in concern as she and the rest of the class looked on in worry at their class rep.

"It's nothing that is unexpected," All Might said, "The manual stated that the side effects of the ISEKAI's initial use is 'extreme nausea and mild disorientation'. Young Midoriya should be fine after a few minutes and it will not happen again with future use… maybe."

"'SHOULD'!?/ 'MAYBE'!?", Half of the class repeated either word, shocked that the Symbol of Peace was so nonchalant with what's happening.

"And you didn't think to inform any of us before allowing Midoriya to use that contraption." Shouta asked his peer with an annoyed tone, his eyes glowing red as he glared at the big buffoon that was his coworker.

"W-well, the device was created on I-Island," All Might explained, sweating a bit under Shouta's stare, "they are well reputed in the creation of advanced tech; so I had no worry of Young Midoriya being in any risk of danger."

Izuku glared at his idol and was about to say something, but another wave of nausea hit him, making him heave back into the bucket.

"His stomach says otherwise," Shouta remarked. "Iida, Uraraka, take Midoriya to the nurse's office. Midoriya, return to the classroom once you feel better; you still have your responsibilities as class representative."

Izuku gave him a shaky thumbs up as his two friends helped him up and escorted him out of the classroom.

"As for the rest of you," Shouta said, looking to the rest of class 1-A, "I want this room cleaned up and organized as well as your schoolwork done before you leave. If you need me, I'll be in the teachers'office."

With that, the underground hero left. All Might and Midnight, seeing no real reason to stay any longer, decided to leave as well.

"Young Yaoyorozu," All Might called the girl before leaving, " Make sure that the ISEKAI is returned to Young Midoriya. I left the manual right next to it."

"Yes, All Might, sir." Momo said.

"Okay. HEROIC EXIT!" with that, All Might dashed out of the room.

"Come on, Hatsume," Higari Maijima, the support course teacher and Excavation Hero: Power Loader, stated as he pulled his energetic student, Mei Hatsume out the door.

"No," the pink haired girl exclaimed, "I need to see that gear. I can make it run faster, better, STRONGER!"

"That last one doesn't make any sense and I don't want you proving me wrong!" Higari stated. He managed to place the writhing teen over his shoulder and carried her out.

"Bye, everyone!" Mei waved to the class, "Let me know when you'll be time hopping again, I wanna be there!"

"Alright everyone," Momo addressed the class, rolling up the projector screen in front of her, "let's put away our set up; we can keep everything at the back of the room for now."

The moment Izuku used the device, the first thing that happened was his body becoming limp. All Might caught him before he hit the ground;Yuga, Mina, and Tsuyu pushed their desks together while Momo created a bedroll, making a makeshift bed for Izuku to lay on.

After that, everyone, aside from Katsuki, became curious of what Izuku was experiencing with the ISEKAI. Then, with odd convenience, Mei Hatsume came bursting in with presentation equipment and tools in her arms. Having heard their desire, she immediately set up the presentation equipment and connected it to the ISEKAI before anyone could stop her.

Mei's projector lit up and everyone in the room was treated to a first person perspective in a brief moment in history.

"Man that was cooler than any historical movie I ever saw." Denki commented as he unplugged the projector.

"That's because it actually was a moment in history, not a recreation." Shoji remarked.

"History is no longer written by the victors." Fumikage stated in his usual edgy way.

"I kinda wished we saw the memories of a different person though." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"Huh, why?" Mina asked.

"Because that guy is fucking scum!" Katsuki shouted, answering her question.

"Dude, that's harsh," Sero said, "sure, what we saw was R-rated material, but that's no reason to put down the guy like that. He is Midoriya's ancestor after all."

"That's what makes it worse!" the bomber said, "you dumbasses may not see it, but I know a fucking pirate attack when I see it."

"PIRATES?!" Mineta shouted, shocked even further after seeing the bloody display on screen.

"Huh, neat." Kyouka remarked, unphased. One would say that she got more curious.

"Aw, come on, bro, you're overreacting," Eijiro defended, "don't tell me you've never pretended to be a pirate when you were a kid."

"OF COURSE I NEVER DID," Katsuki raged, "PIRATES ARE VILLAINS, AND ALL I'VE EVER WANTED TO BE IS THE BEST HERO IN THE WORLD! AND THAT'S WHAT I WILL BE!"

"Really?" the redhead asked, surprised, "Such dedication, so manly." he was moved to tears.

"I'm out of here." Katsuki said, leaving all his completed schoolwork at his desk and went to the door."

"Bakugo, we still have-" Katsuki closed the door behind him before Momo could finish her sentence.

"What a meanie!" Tooru exclaimed at what she just witnessed, "Don't worry Vice Rep, we can still clean up without him."

"He claims that he'll be the best hero?" Shoto thought, "That will never happen."

* * *

Izuku didn't have to stay in the nurse's office for very long. By the time he reached his destination, his nausea and disorientation had basically passed. Recovery Girl assured him and his friends that he was alright after a quick assessment; to help him feel better, she gave Izuku a bottle of water, some breath mints, and told him to get a filling meal before sending them back to their classroom.

On the way back, Ochako and Tenya informed Izuku about the theater setup the class had made and that they were able to watch the memory he was experiencing.

"You ancestor was so cool, Deku; he was all 'slash', 'slash', 'bam', and 'Rah!', Ochako told Izuku excitedly, mimicking the movements of sword fighting as best as she could. Izuku found the display so cut that it started to hurt.

"It is quite fascinating," Tenya commented, "to be able to learn and experience history directly from someone who lived at that time. What secrets lost to time that can be revealed; I honestly want to see more. If that is okay with you, Midoriya."

"Uh, sure, Iida," Izuku replied, surprised. This was the first time in his life that someone other than his family took a genuine interest in his first quirk. "I got to be honest, I'm also really excited to see more."

"Eh, how come?" Ochako asked, "I'm pretty sure you've already seen so many exciting things before."

"Not this exciting," Izuku explained, "All the memories I have relived before now had rather ordinary lives. This is the first time I have been able to go back far enough in my lineage to a time when life was very different."

"Oh, is that why you got that helmet thing?" Ochako asked, imitating the movement of putting on said helmet.

"Pretty much, yeah." the greenhead.

"Well, Midoriya, I hope that this new opportunity will be beneficial to you," Tenya stated, "however, as your friend, I must remind you to not let it distract you from your responsibilities as a student of this prestigious institution and our class representative."

"Don't worry, Iida, I won't." Izuku said as they reached their classroom.

Like yesterday, it looked like most of their classmates have chosen to wait for him to come back before ending their day. Shoto and Katsuki have evidently already left, and Yui was there beside Mina, Tooru, and Tsuyu.

"Midoriya, you're back," Momo called out when she saw him, "are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, Yaoyorozu, I feel fine now." he told her, " Is there anything that needs to be done here before we end the day?"

"We just need to collect everyone's schoolwork after they finish them and bring them to Mr. Aizawa," Momo told him, "other than that, there is nothing else at the moment."

"Okay," Izuku said while giving her a thumbs up, "let me get my schoolwork out and we can help the others in finishing their work, too."

"Sounds good. I have taken the liberty of making a case for your new support equipment to be stored in; It's by your desk by your backpack." Momo gestured to the suitcase that contained the ISEKAI and its manual.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu." Izuku thanked her and went to his desk. He took out all the school work he was given during the school day and looked over them. After making sure that they were all finished and correct, he placed them on his desk and went to help his classmates finish their remaining work. The first ones he went to help was Denki and Hanta.

OOO

"Hey, Kodai." Mina said in a hushed tone to the visiting girl.

"Hm?" Yui hummed, turning her attention from the chatting Tooru to the pink girl.

"Looks like Midoriya is taking his job as class rep very seriously." Mina remarked, seeing the freckled boy help the rest of his classmates with any work they had trouble with.

"Mhm." the stoic girl hummed in reply, the tone she carried indicating that this was something she expected him to do. A barely visible smile could be noticed on her lips if you were looking for it.

"Ya know, in the short time we've known each other, you've been very friendly with him." Mina told her with a grin, seeing her faint smile, "Do you like him?"

Her straightforward question surprised Yui; it didn't show in her face, but it did in her eyes. She gave Mina a blank look, but the energetic girl already saw her reaction in her eyes.

"Come on, Kodai," Mina playully pleaded to her, "you come to our classroom to meet with him, you wait for him here if he's not around, you carried his backpack for him the other day, and you walk right beside him going home. I'm pretty sure he's the only one here that has ever heard you talk; you like him, don't you, Kodai?"

Yui turned to look at Izuku, who was now starting collect everyone's papers with Momo. She said nothing, but her neutral expression started to gain a faint shade of red.

"You're blushing, Yui," Tsuyu noted bluntly, "that means you feel something for Midoriya other than friendship."

Yui continued to not say anything while Tooru and Mina squealed in delight.

"You girls okay?" Izuku asked, walking towards them.

Yui immediately turned away and placed her hand on her cheeks to prevent him from seeing her blush.

"It's nothing, Midoriya, "MIna waved off with a smile, "just girl talk. Here's our schoolwork, class rep." She then handed her papers over, Tsuyu and Tooru then did the same.

"Thanks," Izuku said, "Kodai, I just need to drop these papers off at the teachers' office. I'll meet you at the front entrance, okay?"

"Mm!" Yui said with a nod, still turned away from him.

"Is there something wrong, Kodai?" he asked, worried about his friend.

"We were just trying to see if we could break through Kodai's cool nature," Tooru lied, "she almost cracked, which is why she's hiding her face."

"...okay," Izuku said, "don't make her uncomfortable. She told me that she gets annoyed when people try to make her show emotion."

"Noted." Tsusu stated as she put her backpack on, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Have a safe trip home, Asui," Izuku said his farewell.

"Call me Tsu." she reminded him.

* * *

Izuku made his way out through the school's front entrance after turning in everyone's work to Mr. Aizawa. Contrary to the lazy nature he displays, class 1-A's homeroom teacher was a very diligent and hardworking individual; apparently doing work way ahead of time compared to the other teachers.

After turning in the papers, Shouta told him to be careful using the ISEKAI and to have a responsible person to supervise him if he uses it; the device may carry some health risks, but the teacher saw that it was a necessary risk to have his student utilize his quirk to its full potential.

With the support item in hand, Izuku met up with Yui, who was listening to a discussion Ochako and Tenya were having.

"Hey, guys," Izuku called out as he approached them, "sorry for making you wait for me."

"Not to worry, Midoriya," Tenya assured him, " Uraraka, Kodai, and I were not waiting long."

"Yup," Ochako nodded, "we were just talking about your forefather we watched in class; Jacob Wess, was it? I was talking to Kodai about it and Iida is being a downer." she informed him.

"I'm not being a downer, Uraraka!" Tenya defended, "I'm simply stating that, as future heroes, we should not give high regards to someone who lived a life of villainy."

"I just said that it was cool that Deku had a pirate as an ancestor." Ochako said.

"And I stated that a person who commits crimes as a profession is not someone to admire." Tenya argued.

Izuku watched on as his two friends delved back to their argument as they all walked to the train station. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to Yui, who wanted to get his attention.

The black haired girl closed one eye and held one finger up in the shape of a hook; she then tilted her head slightly in a questioning way as she made a thumbs up and thumbs down gesture.

Knowing the girl long enough to understand her way of communication in public, Izuku saw that Yui was asking what he thought of his pirate ancestor.

"I can't really give a solid opinion on Wess right now Kodai," Izuku answered, "I only just re-lived a brief memory of his today. I need to find out more about his life before I find him good or bad."

"But Midoriya," Tenya said, " Wess was a pirate; what more do you need to know?"

"Iida, the year that memory took place was 1712," Izuku explained, "at that time, he is a privateer; so he can't be considered a criminal since his crew had permission from their government to attack enemy ships."

"That may be true, but almost all privateers during that time turn to piracy afterwards." Tenya stated.

"You don't know if Wess became a pirate, Iida!" Ochako shouted, "He could be one of those few people that found a different job."

"True enough," Tenya agreed, sighing at the girl's stubborn optimism, "we will just have to see more of Jacob Wess' life to make sure; but still have my reservations."

"What about you, Kodai," Izuku asked, turning back to the silent beauty, "what's your opinion on Jacob Wess?"

Yui made a hook gesture again with one hand and a thumbs up with the other. Looks like she thinks his sea-faring ancestor was cool too.

"Ha!" Ochako exclaimed, "Thank you, Yui; high five!" The brunette raised both hands for a double high five, which the quiet girl happily returned.

"Why is it that you girls have such reverence for someone of such character?!" Tenya asked in bewilderment; he then turned to the only other boy in their group, "It's baffling, Midoriya; I overheard our other female classmates talk about your ancestor, and I can only describe their views on Mr. Dess as 'infatuation'."

"I don't really know what to tell you, Iida," Izuku shrugged, "maybe it's a girl thing?"

The friend group's conversations shifted to different topics until they split off for their homes.

* * *

Izuku laid on his bed after finishing his dinner and helping his mother clean up. With nothing else to do at the moment, his eyes wandered absent-mindely around his room.

On his desk, his homework sat completed next to his analysis notebooks. On his bookshelves, various history books, comics, manga, and manuals sat categorized by content and genre. In front of those books were a multitude of All Might figurines, ranging from regular figures to limited edition statuettes.

On top of his drawers were more All Might figures, a large card binder that contained all his Pro-Hero trading cards, a scale model of the old ISS, and a model of an A-10 Warthog.

Two statuettes stood out from the rest on his drawer; one was an action model of one of the first Pro-Heroes and first of a hero line, The Spider-Man, which was given to him as a birthday gift from his dad.

The other was an Ultra Rare, 2 foot tall statue of All Might in his Golden Age suit; there's only 100 of it ever made and could only be gained during one hero convention a few years ago.

If that didn't indicate his fan level for the Symbol of Peace, the posters of the hero covering every inch of his room definitely did.

At one corner of his room leaned four wooden items: a round shield, a short straight sword, a long straight sword, and a staff. All of which he trained with to a level of high expertise.

At the other corner, closest to the door, was his schoolbag and the case containing the ISEKAI.

Looking at the case for a few seconds, Izuku got up and opened the case. Taking a few minutes to look over the manual, he returned to his bed with the device in hand. Putting it on and laying down, he began to explore the HUD of the ISEKAI.

Returning to the double helix display, he saw that the area Jacob Dess memories were was highlighted, indicating that it was the most recent memory to be re-lived and recorded by the device.

Looking at his All Might alarm clock, Izuku saw that he still had time before he had to go to bed.

"Set a reminder to exit memory in thirty minutes." Izuku said, activating the ISEKAI's voice command.

"Timer set for: Thirty minutes." the device said in a young female's voice.

Returning to the memories of Jacob, Izuku activated his quirk to remember what happened after the previous memories occurred.

As he began to black out again, a thought occurred to him.

"I should've told my mom I was doing this first." Izuku said out loud.

* * *

(A/N: Spider-Man belongs to Marvel and Sony; I shouldn't have to tell you this, but I have to.)


	13. Chapter 12: Enter the UsJ

_Disclaimer: (See Prologue)_

Chapter 12: Enter the USJ

_Fear and confusion._

_ These were the two emotions that were overwhelming her senses as the girl and her mother ran through the woods. She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was that her mother had woken her up to the sight of her village burning._

_ Before she knew it, her mother took her by the hand and began running out of their home. The sight and sound of people being killed echoed in her mind; her father, the village's blacksmith, was one of those people she was unfortunate enough to witness being cut down by the unknown attackers._

_ Her mother continued to lead her through the woods; she did not know where they were going, only that they were headed for the direction of Mount Yorimuko._

_ As they got closer to the mountain, they reached a large clearing; the older woman stopped running when she saw a figure in front of them._

_ The figure was that of an armored samurai on his horse. His helmet was topped with two deer antlers and his mask had the image of an oni's snarling face with two large boar tusks protruding from its mouth._

_ Her mother pushed her behind her as she gripped her naginata with both hands, the only thing she was able to grab as they fled the village._

_ The figure dismounted and began walking towards them with malicious intent. He drew his katana as he continued walking, its blade, along with everything else, was void black; the light of the full mood didn't even appear to be reflecting off its metal._

_ It stopped in front of them once they were a few meters away from one another and took a stance, moving his sword to a low guard._

_ "Daughter," her mother said, not taking her eyes off the enemy, "I need you to run to Mount Yorimuko, you will find friends of your mother there; they will keep you safe. Understand?"_

_ "Y-yes, mother."_

_ "Go. NOW!" her mother shouted as she charged forward and locked blades with the figure._

_ She immediately started running across the clearing to the other side. The sound of clashing steel rang behind her; one clash rang dangerously close behind her, scaring her to run as fast as her child legs could. _

_ She passed the figure's horse, whose only act towards her was just looking at her as she ran. After a few seconds, she reached the other side; she then stopped running and looked back, even though she knew she should've kept running._

_ Her mother and the figure continued their engagement without pause. After a couple of fast combos, her mother was able to create an opening. Without hesitation, her mother broke through the armored figure's guard and buried her blade in its neck, right under the mask._

_ For a moment, she felt relief. But the figure grabbed the far end of her mother's naginata and cut the pole in half, the fatal strike doing nothing to the figure. The demon closed the distance and impaled her mother with the black blade through the heart in an instant._

_ Everything became numb to her, unable to tear her sight away from the event unfolding in front of her. _

_ She saw her mother fall to her knees, letting go of the cut pole she held; the demon's blade still impaling her. The figure grabbed her hair and forced her to look up, she saw it pull the blade of her naginata out of its neck as if it was nothing but a mild annoyance._

_ It then placed the blade edge against her throat and, in a swift motion, severed her head from her body. It then raised her mother's head to eye level, as it wanted to be the last thing her mother saw._

_ "Kaa-san." The hushed whisper was the only thing she was able to say._

_ The demon then turned to her direction, as if knowing she was still there. Regaining some of her senses, she started to run towards the mountain._

_ The sounds of the figure's horse moving through the woods was all she heard behind her as she continued towards Mount Yorimuko with all her might. After what felt like hours, she reached the base of the mountain. But was met with a sheer cliff face._

_ A whinny was heard behind her; turning, she saw the demon a few meters away from her sitting atop his steed._

_ With nowhere else to go, she picked up a small tree branch and held it in front of her as a means of defense. The dark samurai drew his katana and turned his horse to face her. With a shout, the monster raised his sword as his steed charged towards her._

_ Before the samurai could reach her, a hawk cried out as it swooped down and attacked the horse's head. Panicked, the horse veered off course, throwing its rider off its back as it ran off into the woods. As the armored figure picked himself up, a crossbow bolt embedded itself into his neck._

_ Just as she realized what happened, a new figure landed in front of her. Rising to a stand, the new figure's back was covered by a long mino; for a moment, she mistook it for a pair of wings in the darkness when it landed._

_ The dark samurai pulled the bolt out of his neck and raised his dark sword into a guard against the new figure. The new figure then unsheathed its own sword. Unlike the dark katana, the new figure's blade was a double-edged straight sword that shone a dull grey in the moonlight; however, she saw that the edges of the blade had a dull blue shine._

_ Upon seeing the sword, the samurai emitted a loud hissing sound. She then saw a mist of pitch black emerge from the woods, surround the dark figure, and then fade away; the samurai was no longer there._

_ The new figure sheathed its sword and turned to face her. Underneath the straw hat it was wearing, the figure's face was concealed behind a tengu mask._

_ The tengu kneeled to her eye level and spoke in a calm voice._

_ "Come, little one," her savior said, "I shall take you to my village in the mountain; you will be safe there."_

* * *

A week has already passed since Izuku's school year has started; so far, nothing out of the ordinary has happened since the false alarm. Aside from the ordinary day-to-day, Izuku has gotten used to his role as class representative; the only downside he could see from his responsibility is that he sometimes has to stay in after school for long periods for his duties, meaning that he couldn't walk to the station with Yui, Ochako, and Tenya without having them miss their trains.

Other than that, everything was as normal as it could get.

Izuku saw Aizawa enter the classroom, he immediately led the class to rise and greet their homeroom teacher.

"Two seconds, not bad," Aizawa remarked on their efficiency, "take your seats."

The entire class took their seats and their homeroom teacher began his morning announcement.

"Alright class, today, you are all going to be in rescue training," he began, "We were supposed to start this portion of your hero classes last week, but because of the security breach last week, it was pushed back."

The class started talking out loud in excitement.

"All day hero training!" Mina exclaimed with a smile.

"This is great," Ochako stated, "Being a rescue hero is what I'm aiming for."

"Enough." Aizawa said loudly, activating his quirk with a glare, silencing the class. "Change into your hero suits or your gym uniforms and meet me at the front of the school, we'll be taking a bus to where the training will take place."

OOO

Soon enough, everyone in class 1-A were outside in their hero suits waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Deku, you changed your mask!" Ochako said, seeing Izuku's new headgear.

"Yeah, I did," Izuku said, taking it off and showing it to her, "my first mask got destroyed during the bomb exercise, so I made a request to the support department to modify the new one. It's now a helmet."

Izuku's new headgear kept its original design, but the 'ears' were now much shorter. The fabric was now made of a fitted hardened polyethylene armor plate with impact gel lining and a cotton layer lining the inside. His face mask is now a functional respirator mask and the eyeholes of his helmet now had protective lenses for added protection.

It was now a functional piece of equipment for his suit instead of an accessory.

"I also had my gloves reinforced so they won't be easily destroyed." Izuku added, showing the gloves to her.

"Cool," Ochako commented, "I think I should have my suit modified, too; skin-tight doesn't fit me well."

"What are you talking about," Izuku remarked, "you look amazing."

A pause happened between the two; then, Ochako blushed and turned away from Izuku, covering her cheeks with her hands.

"Oh my God," she thought, trying to calm her racing heart, "if he thinks I look amazing in skin tight, then I'll stay with skin tight. Wait, why does it matter so much to me what he thinks?"

Izuku looked at his friend's state with confusion, then realized the implication of what he said.

"Oh," he said internally, turning red as well, "still, I wasn't lying when I said she looks amazing."

"Midoriya, the bus has now arrived," Tenya announced, walking towards him while gesturing to said vehicle, "I recommend that you should have everyone assigned a seating partner and designate their place in the bus."

"Hmm," Izuku thought about it for a moment. It does sound nice on paper, but the act of assigning everyone a seat and a partner would take some time and a bit of his energy; and if there's one thing he knew about his homeroom teacher, it's that he doesn't like wasting time."

"That'll be unnecessary, Iida," Izuku told his friend, "okay, everyone, let's get on the bus; the sooner we get seated, the sooner we can start our rescue training."

"Midoriya, that is so disorganized!" Tenya objected as everyone started boarding the bus; Katsuki growled a bit, but still went in. "As our class representative, you must put effort into having every aspect of our class as structured and orderly as possible. Having no seating assignment will just take more time since everyone will be arguing on where to sit."

OOO

"Curses," Tenya said through clenched teeth, "I didn't know that the bus would be like this, having an arranged seating with this setup would have been a waste of time; forgive me for doubting you, Midoriya."

"It's fine, Iida, no harm done." Izuku said to him. As it turns out, the layout of the bus was not the usual kind, instead, the seats were running parallel with the bus' length and facing each other, allowing everyone seated to be able to communicate with each other.

"Hey, Midoriya," a flat voice said off the greenhead's side. Izuku turned to face the origin of the voice, which was Tsuyu, the other greenhead of the class.

"Yes, Asui?" Izuku asked the frog-like girl.

"Call me, Tsu," she reminded him, "I usually say what comes to my mind. I still find it fascinating that you have two quirks; though, I find it odd that your two quirks are not similar in any way."

"Hey yeah, that's true," Sero remarked, "looking into the past and making weapons out of fire are completely different power sets, even Todoroki's dual quirk is still elemental based; what gives?"

"I find it odd,too," Izuku admitted, scratching the back of his head, "Though, according to my doctor, I apparently have a mutation in my quirk factor. My _fire armory _is my hereditary quirk since it can be seen as a combination of my parents' quirk while _ancestry _is a mutated addition; still don't know how that works."

"Interesting," Tsuyu commented, saying nothing more.

"Man, Midoriya, you sure are lucky to have such a flashy quirk along with a cool quirk." Eijiro said, "I'm sure you'll be able to stand out as a hero, unlike me with my _hardening_." The crimson haired boy then emphasized his point by activating his quirk, displaying his arms that turned hard as rock."

"Don't put yourself down, Kirishima," Izuku reassured, "the ability to stand out depends on how you use your quirk, not the quirk itself. Your ability to harden yourself can give you a lot of potential ways to be flashy; you just have to be creative and how you use it."

"I see," Eijiro said, rubbing his chin, "guess I'll have to start brainstorming then, but I accept the challenge!"

"It won't matter, my magnifique quirk will still outshine you all," Yuga declared proudly.

"Until your stomach turns on ya," Mina added cheekly, causing Yuga to give her a look.

"Well, we're talking about flashy quirks, I'd say Todoroki and Bakugo have us all beat." Sero stated. The Two mentioned students gave no remark.

"I don't know about Todoroki," Tsuyu said, "But I know Bakugo won't get far in popularity as a hero with the horrible personality he has now."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, FROG-FACE!? I'LL KILL YOU!" Katsuki roared.

"See what I mean?" Tsuyu remark, unflinching to Katsuki's shouting.

"She's right, you know," Denki said with a smile, looking at Katsuki, "We've known you for a week already and you've shown your personality to be a mix of hot garbage and an angry chihuahua."

"HAA!? SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU MOTHERFURCKER, SAY IT!" Katsuki roared.

"How vulgar." Momo commented, aghast at Katsuki's display.

"And fun, in a way," Ochako added, not even trying to hide her giggles.

OOO

Once the bus reached its destination, the heroes in training got off and made their way into a large, glass-domed facility. Entering the facility, the class was greeted with the amazing site of canyons, mountains, a small cityscape, a large body of water with a whirlpool and boat on it, and many more simulated environments.

"Whoa," Sero awed, " it's like we're in Universal Studios Japan; I always wanted to go there again."

"Eh, I prefer the Orlando park." Izuku thought to himself, having memories of both parks thanks to _ancestry_.

"Don't worry," a feminine voice said to the class, "this will be an experience you kids won't soon forget."

The voice came from a person in a bulky space suit whose space helmet was all black with two white marks in the front, giving the image of eyes.

"It's Space Hero: Thirteen!" Both Izuku and Ochako exclaimed with excitement.

"She's my all-time hero idol," Ochako said, fangirling, " I want to be a great rescue hero just like her."

"This facility of U.A. is where you will all be practicing your hero skills in a dynamic, yet well-controlled, environment for the next three years." Thirteen announced, "Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short."

"So it's like Universal Studios." The class internally deadpanned.

"Thirteen," Aizawa whispered to the space hero, "where's All Might?"

"He overworked himself again," Thirteen replied quietly, "He'll join us as soon as he gets his rest."

"The big idiot," Aizawa hissed, "did he not learn from the last time he did that?"

As the teachers talked to each other, the class continued to take in the place.

"I gotta say, U.A. spares no expense when it comes to the hero course," Ojiro remarked, taking in the environment.

"What do you think, Midoriya?" Kyoka asked, nudging Izuku, "have any of your old folks seen anything like this."

"... I think one of them heard of a place in New York that has a training area that is really technologically advanced." Izuku answered.

"Really? Where?" Sato asked, curious of that fact.

"Enough talking." Aizawa stated, getting everyone's attention, "Thirteen will give you the ground rules before we begin your rescue training. Go ahead, Thirteen."

"Thank you, Aizawa," Thirteen said, "Like he said, there are a few rules that I have for this facility; three infact… or four… technically five...six."

"It's increasing." The class unanimously thought.

Before she could continue, Izuku started to feel a creeping sensation growing in his spine. It felt cold, hollow, and claustrophobic. As the feeling started to spread throughout his body, he began to feel it spread around him, as if it was engulfing everything inside the USJ. It continued to grow in intensity for Izuku, whose breathing started to be more shallow; It was as if the concept of fear and horror had manifested itself into a physical force.

What Izuku found most frightening was that he never felt this sensation before; but somehow, it felt familiar to him at his core.

"Deku, are you alright?" Ochako asked with a whisper, seeing the worried look on his face.

"... I got a bad feeling." Izuku whispered back to her, making her confused.

"Alright," Aizawa said, " let's get-"

He cuts himself off when he sees multiple dark purple rifts open up in the center of the facility. Emerging from them were numerous malicious looking people.

"Huh, are those part of the simulation?" Eijiro asked, seeing the gathering at the center along with everyone else.

"Everyone get back," Aizawa ordered, his voice leaving no room for arguments, "These are villains, real and dangerous."

Everyone in class 1-A tensed up when they heard what Aizawa said. Mentally preparing for the worst, Izuku strapped on his helmet and respirator, instinctively moving his legs into a ready stance.

* * *

Coming out of one rift was a pale, slender man with unkempt, pale-blue hair with multiple severed hands gripping his arms; one hand was covering his face.

"Are all our troops here and accounted for, Kurogiri?" the man asked, turning to the other man who came out of the same portal. This other man was dressed formally with a large metal collar around his neck and his head composed of black mist.

"They are, Shigaraki," Kurogiri answered.

"And what about our… player two?" Shigaraki asked, seemingly irritated to bring the subject up.

"He is on the sidelines to 'watch and learn', as you requested." Kurogiri answered plainly, " Though he stated that he will 'tag in when things turn south'."

"'When'?" Tomura asked, sounding angry that he was being doubted. He started scratching an itch in his neck.

"His words, Shigaraki, not mine." the black mist informed him.

"Whatever, as long as he doesn;t interfere with my plan." Shigaraki said. He looked to where the students and teacher were at and immediately noticed someone missing.

"Where's All Might?" Shigaraki asked, scratching his neck more, "we were told that he was scheduled to be here."

"Perhaps he is running late," Kurogiri said, "perhaps we should give him reason to hurry here."

"Might as well," the pale man said. "Alright everyone, you know what you were paid to do; go and wreck everything to hell!"


	14. Chapter 13: USJ Attack, part 1

Disclaimer:(see prologue)

Chapter 13: USJ Attack, part 1

"Thirteen, evacuate the students and send out an alert," Aizawa ordered his peer as he fixed his goggles over his eyes, " I'll keep these villains busy."

"Mr. Aizawa," Izuku called out to his teacher as the hero perched himself on the guard railing, "You don't think you can fight off all those villains directly, do you? Your strength is in ambush tactics against small groups."

"Have more faith in your teachers, Midoriya," Aizawa stated, "None of them have reached where they are by relying on a single strategy." With that, Eraserhead leaped off the railing towards the group below.

* * *

"Hey, someone's coming towards us!" One of the villains shouted, alerting the rest.

"It's Eraserhead!" another villain announced, "Just like they told us!"

"Then stop shouting and follow the plan that you were paid to do!" Shigaraki ordered.

* * *

As Eraserhead descended to the crowd of criminals, he noticed that many of them changed their positions to meet him where he would land. All of those he assumed to have emitter-type quirks pulled back while many of the mutant-type quirks made their way to the front of the crowd.

He then noticed that those who made their way to the front were all wearing some form of eye and face protection. This wasn't a quick gathering of run of the mill thugs; this group was organized.

When he landed, he expected the villains to charge towards him and attack like they have always done in his experience. However, they didn't move forward an inch; instead, they all pulled out two canisters from their pockets and tossed them. One canister was tossed towards Eraserhead while the other was dropped at their feet.

Not waiting to see what they were, the underground hero launched his capture scarf at two of the oncoming projectiles with the intent of throwing them back at the villains. However, as the cloth tightened around the canisters, they exploded from the pressure, releasing large clouds of translucent, yellow gas that they contained. The rest of the canisters exploded when they hit the ground releasing more clouds of gas around him.

Eraserhead immediately covered his mouth and nose with his scarf, preparing himself in case the gas was meant to knock him out. Not waiting for his enemies to make the next move, the hero immediately moved forward to strike one of the weaker looking villains.

Just as he was about to knock down his target, another villain intercepted his strike and pushed him back. Activating his quirk, Eraserhead looked towards the villain who blocked his strike; the villain had a large build and had thick scales covering most of his body.

"You're gonna have to do better than that hero!" the villain shouted as he charged at him. Two other villains joined his side; the one on the left was a man with a smaller frame with bone spikes erupting from his hands and arms, the one on the right was a woman who had biological traits of a mantis.

"Thanks for the advice." Eraserhead said sarcastically as he leaped towards them, launching his capture weapon.

But as they were about to engage, Eraserhead's eyes started to burn with an intensity that shouldn't happen so quickly after activating his quirks. Caught off guard by the sudden pain, the hero was forced to blink, deactivating his quirk.

The spiked villain then launched two spikes from his hands to intercept the capture weapon, stopping them from reaching their targets. The scaled villain then grabbed Eraserhead from the air and slammed him to the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of the hero. He then tossed the hero up in the air, allowing for the mantis villain to deliver a devastating dropkick at him, launching him back to a mass of gas with cracked ribs.

"Like I said," the scaled man said as they approached the downed hero, "you're gonna have to do better."

Eraserhead lifted himself off the ground and prepared himself for the approaching villains.

"They're not just organized," the hero thought, worried about the current situation, "they're prepared as well, far too prepared."

* * *

"Everyone, please make your way to the front exit as quickly as possible." Thirteen ordered class 1-A.

"Sensei, how could villains be able to infiltrate this facility?" Momo asked the space hero, "All buildings of UA should be equipped with an early detection and alarm system in case of situations like this."

"They must've hijacked the system before coming here," Shoto suggested, "Who's to say that the rest of the school isn't also under attack at the moment."

"Worry about it once we're out of the building." Izuku said, asserting his role as class rep; this got everyone to stop talking and move quickly towards the gate.

Before they could reach the exit, a black portal appeared in their way.

"I'm afraid that we can't let you leave just yet, children." Kurogiri said, coming out of the portal. "We, the League of Villains, have a task to accomplish today, and all of you are going to help us do so."

Seeing the villain before them, many of class 1A froze in shock or fear; Thirteen immediately placed herself in front of the students and readied herself for anything the villain might do.

Izuku subtly activated a flame vent behind his back and began forming a bow and arrow, never taking his eyes off the purple-mist man. But before Izuku could do anything, Katsuki and Eijiro charged forward, quirk activated, towards Kurogiri.

"AS IF I'LL HELP SHITTY FUCKBAGS LIKE YOU!" Katsuki roared as he exploded forward.

"YEAH, WE'RE HERE TO BE HEROES!" Eijiro roared as well.

"What are you doing?!" Thirteen yelled towards the two, "Get back here!"

Izuku, not wanting Kurogiri to do anything before his two classmates reached him, immediately drew a flame arrow back on his bow and let it loose. The fiery projectile soared through the air, passing Katsuki and Eijiro as it made its way to its target.

Kurogiri remained calm, as if already anticipating their actions to happen. He opened a small portal in front of him, letting the arrow fly into it, ending up who knows where. Just as Katsuki and Eijiro were about to strike him, he sent forward a larger rift, sending the two students away.

"What did you do with them?!" Thirteen demanded, aiming a finger at the villain, readying her quirk.

"The same thing I'm going to do to most of you." Kurogiri said ominously.

After saying that, rifts opened below many of class 1A. Izuku, without thinking, went to pull the nearest student sinking into a portal out, which happened to be Iida. He was successful in pulling his classmate out, but he then sank into the portal in his place.

* * *

Izuku was surrounded by dark, purple mist as he continued to sink down. But just as quickly that he entered the rift, he soon found himself out. The sinking feeling instantly turned into falling; before he could do anything, Izuku splashed down into a large body of water.

Surfacing, he looked around and saw that he was now in the middle of the USJ's shipwreck zone.

He heard another two splashes in the water; turning, he saw that Mina and Minoru were in the water in him. He opened his mouth to call out to them, but he was suddenly pulled underwater.

Izuku looked down to see a smiling man with semi-aquatic features holding on to his leg as he continued to pull Izuku further down into the water. Izuku tried kicking the villain's hand to get him to let go, but the grip only tightened.

Thinking quickly, Izuku curled his body, allowing him to get closer to the villain. He grabbed the aquatic man's arm, making sure he wasn't going anywhere, and delivered two strong kicks to the villain, one going to the jaw and the other going to the solar plexus. The combo resulted in knocking Izuku's assailant unconscious and setting him free from his grasp.

Izuku was about to swim up when he saw that he wasn't the only one dragged under.

Mina was struggling to free herself from a villain that strongly resembled a kappa, who held her tightly by the waist and shoulders; she tried to use her _Acid_ quirk to get the villain to let go of her, but the surrounding water only served to neutralize her effort.

While Minoru was being held by the throat by a shark-based villain, his overall diminutive size did nothing to help against the larger threat.

Not wasting any time, Izuku swam to his nearest classmate, which was Mina. The kappa villain was so focused on holding Mina that he didn't notice the armored teen approaching. It was only when Izuku grabbed his shoulder that the villain looked up to see an armored fist crashing into his face, rendering him unconscious.

Mina gave Izuku a quick nod before swimming towards the water's surface. Izuku then turned to help Minoru, only to be greeted by the shark villain ramming into his chest. Fortunately, Izuku's armor dispersed the impact a great amount, leaving him only momentarily stunned instead of having the wind knocked out of him; also, his mask contained two small canisters of emergency oxygen, so didn't have to worry about air for the moment.

Getting reoriented, Izuku saw that the shark villain no longer had Minoru in his grasp. Worried about his classmate, Izuku turned to where he last saw the grape kid; to his relief, he saw him frantically swimming up at great speed.

Turning his attention back to the shark villain, Izuku prepared himself for his next move. He didn't have to wait long, as the shark villain charged at him again, using his streamline body to his advantage in the water. Just as Izuku was about to be hit, he jerked his entire body to the side, evading the strike by a small amount.

Izuku grabbed the villain by the shoulders and delivered a double kick to the villain's abdomen, causing the villain to crunch up in pain.

Seeing that the three villains were incapacitated for the moment and that there were no other villains in the water, Izuku swam up to join his two classmates.

* * *

Breaking through the water's surface, Izuku looked around to find his classmates. He quickly spotted them a few meters away from him.

"Midori!" Mina called out to him as she started to swim to him. Mineta, on the other hand, started swimming towards the nearest dry surface, which happens to be the mock sinking ship in the area.

Izuku and Mina then heard several splashes in the water; turning to the source of the noise, the two heroes-in-training saw more water based villains have entered the zone and are fast approaching.

"Swim for the ship, Ashido," Izuku told his peer, "I'll be behind you, keeping them back."

"But-" Mina started.

"Go, now!" Izuku interrupted, leaving no room for arguments.

Mina then swam to the ship as fast as she could while Izuku stayed behind her, swimming backwards to the same destination, never taking his eyes off the villains.

"Ya got guts, kid!" one of the fast approaching villains yelled out, "but there's no way your speed quirk can keep up with us in the water!"

Izuku's eyes narrowed at that declaration. He then raised his right hand above the water, shaking any excess water out of his vambraces flame ports.

When the villains got within striking distance, Izuku let out a large flame; this made the villains pause for a moment, caught off guard by the fire. Izuku then formed the flame into a war club in his raised hand and struck the nearest villain over the head, rendering him unconscious.

"What the-" was all another villain was able to say before being the next one to be hit with the fire-based weapon, this time on the jaw.

Izuku fought against a few more villains until they all retreated, caught unprepared for the fight they just experienced. Seeing the villains flee, Izuku dispersed his club and turned around to swim faster to the ship.

Approaching the hull, Izuku saw a line of purple balls sticking to the ship's side as well as a line of footholds melted into the metal.

"Ashido and Mineta have made it aboard." Izuku said to himself, pulling his face mask down and helmet up. He then used Mina's melted footholds to climb onto the ship.

"Midori, you're okay!" Mina shouted in relief as she helped the greenhead over the ship's railing.

"What were you thinking, fighting villains by yourself!?" Minoru shouted at him, a few feet away with tears streaming down his face, "You're crazy!"

Izuku looked at Minoru with a tired face, tempted to make a sarcastic remark that Jacob Wess would make, but chose not to.

"It's not like he could do nothing, Mineta!" Mina shouted at the grapehead, "We'd be dead in the water, he did." she reminded him.

"Don't bring that up!" Mineta shouted, his tears flowing faster, "I peed myself when that happened, and just thinking about it now, is making me pee."

"Then don't think about it," Izuku quipped, "saves us the trouble that brings us."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU PSYCHO!" Minoru cried, "THIS IS A LIFE THREATENING SITUATION WE'RE IN; I'M JUSTIFIED IN PISSING AND SHITTING MYSELF!"

"Mineta, be quiet!" Mina said, "your screaming will give us away."

Minoru then reduced himself to quietly whimpering.

"He's right though, Midori," Mina said to Izuku, "we're under attack by villains right now and we're just hero trainees. What do we do."

"... We have to regroup with the rest of our class, get out of USJ, and alert the school." Izuku outlined after a few moments in thought. "To do that, we need to get off this ship, and there's now way we can do that without going against the villains in the water."

"Then let's just stay put!" Mineta said, "We're not allowed to use our quirks against another person," he pointed an accusing finger at Izuku, "so let's just wait until the pros come and save us."

"We don't have the option to just wait, Mineta."Izuku said with certainty, getting his classmates to look at him with full attention.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"One of the villains thought I had a quirk that centered around speed, and they all showed great surprise when I used _Fire Armory_ in front of them." Izuku informed the two, "Looking back now, the reason why I was dropped here was because I switched places with Iida."

"They were expecting the three of you to be dropped here," Izuku stated, shocking his classmates, "Iida's _Engine_ quirk is effective only on solid ground."

"My _Acid_ becomes neutralized in water." Mina added, dread building in her stomach.

"And my _Grape_ only sticks and bounces on dry, solid surfaces!" Minoru said, his own fear growing ever more.

"If they were prepared for us here," Mina started, "then that means..."

"That they are prepared for everyone in our class." Izuku finished.

* * *

_\- Fire Zone-_

Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami stood back to back as they prepared themselves against the surrounding villains. They have only fought against them for a few minutes and are already feeling the effects of their environment.

The intense heat was quickly eating away at Tsuyu's stamina; her_ Frog_ quirk quickly working against her. As for Fumikage, the lights from the surrounding fires greatly reduced the strength of his Dark Shadow.

Add to the fact that many of the villains they were facing either had heat or light based quirks means that they are at a disadvantage from every angle.

_-Landslide Zone-_

Shoto Todoroki, Mashirao Ojiro, and Rikido Sato found themselves at a disadvantage against their opponents. The loose and unstable grounds meant that not one of them could get a proper footing.

For Shoto, every time he tried to unleash his ice, the weight of his constructs would cause another slide, making him and his classmates lose their footing and sometimes get somewhat buried.

For Mashirao, who relies on his foundation in martial arts, found it extremely difficult to move and effectively attack the villains in such soft terrain.

And for Rikido, whose _Sugar Rush_ quirk gives him a strength boost based on the amount of sugar he eats, he risks putting himself open for attack since each strength enhanced step and punch either causes him to sink to the ground or become unbalanced.

"This place is not suited for me in a fight."Shoto thought, "If I was in more solid ground, then these villains would be no issue for me."

He then attempted to launch another barrage of ice, but the ground once again gave way before it could reach his target.

"I have to get out of here." Shoto said to himself.

_-Windstorm Zone-_

Mezo Shoji was facing off against a multitude of villains with varying quirks at once. With the howling winds and heavy rain in the area, the large teen found it almost impossible to sense each of the oncoming villains with his _Dupli-Arms_.

Tooru Hagakure was doing her best to defend herself against the villains attacking her. With the heavy rain hitting her, her _Invisible_ quirk was rendered useless, leaving her no choice but to run and fight instead of hide.

_-Mountain Zone-_

In one of many peaks, Koji Kota, Hanta Sero, and Denki Kaminari were facing their own problems.

Koji's _Anivoice _had no use here with no animals for him to command, leaving the shy student to face the villains with his own individual ability.

With Sero, his _Tape_ quirk was countered with many of the villains possessing spikes, blades, claws, and many more sharp edges.

As for Denki, he quickly discovered that one of the villains they were facing had a charge based quirk, meaning that all the electricity he would discharge would channel directly to said villain with little effect.

"We really need help." Denki said with a shaky voice.

-Ruins Zone-

Katsuki Bakugo, Kyouka Jiro, and Eijiro Kirishima found themselves stuck in one of the many ruined buildings surrounded by villains.

Normally, Katsuki and Eijiro would just blast and bash their way out, but such an action would cause the building they were in to collapse before they could get out.

"Dammit!"Katsuki growled, angry at the position he found himself in, "I can't believe that smokey bastard had the gall to put me here."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now," Eijiro commented, "we're stuck in here until we find an opportunity to get out."

"I'M NOT STUCK IN HERE!" Katsuki roared at the redhead, "I COULD GET OUT OF HERE ANY TIME I WANT, THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU AND LONGEARS WOULD GET BURIED IN THIS TRASH HEAP!"

"Right, not very manly to leave your friends and partners behind." Eijiro gives him a thumbs up.

"Shut it, extra," Katsuki snapped, "who said I was either your friend or partner."

"Uh, guys," Kyouka got their attention and pointed behind the two.

Turning around, Katsuki saw a familiar mass of green coming through the mass of debris.

"Long time no see, meat suit." the mass said, looking at the blond with one good eye.

* * *

_-Front Gate-_

"Now that you are all properly divided," Kurogiri said to the people remaining at the front gate: Thirteen, Tenya, Ochako, Yuga, and Momo, "it is now time for you to be conquered."


	15. Chapter 14: USJ Attack, part 2

Disclaimer: (see Prologue)

Chapter 14: USJ Attack, part 2: Going Beyond

To say that Eraserhead was not having a good time would be an understatement. His eyes are in a constant state of irritation, making him fight without most of his sight and quirk. Add to that, the villains he was currently fighting against are on par with him in terms of close combat ability and were able to deal with his capture cloth.

Fortunately, Eraserhead is a seasoned pro hero; therefore, he was able to take down many of the thugs despite the disadvantages placed on him. But he was getting tired, and it was only a matter of time before the odds became more stacked against him.

"Even with all the debuffs placed on him, he's still able to do significant damage to our superior force," Shigaraki commented as he watched the hero fight, "I expect nothing less from Eraserhead; but he can't last for long"

* * *

USJ Front Gate

"Children, get behind me!" Thirteen ordered the remaining students with her. They did what she said and immediately activated her quirk, _Black Hole_, to neutralize Kurogiri.

Kurogiri struggled to keep his footing secure as the force of the black hole sucked everything in front of Thirteen. But despite the struggle, Kurogiri still remained calm.

"There's nothing you can do now, villain," Thirteen said to Kurogiri, "now tell us why you are here and maybe you'll spend less time in a cell."

The mist villain said nothing, still remaining calm. He then created two portals; one in front of Thirteen's black hole, and one right next to her left side.

"What?!" Thirteen let out, and quickly deactivated her quirk. However, she wasn't quick enough; most of the left side was sucked into her own black hole by Kurogiri's redirection. At the shock of such an injury, Thirteen collapsed to the floor and lost consciousness.

"Thirteen!" Ochako and Momo screamed as they went to the downed hero. Momo immediately used her quirk to create roles of bandages and the two girls started using them to stop Thirteen from bleeding out.

Yuga shot out a naval beam at Kurogiri in the hopes of pushing him back, but the mist villain simply opened another pair of portals to redirect the beam back at Yuga.

The force of the beam made a dent in the center of Yuga's cuirass, knocking the wind out of his lungs and him off his feet.

"If you must know," Kurogiri spoke, getting the attention of the scared teens in front of him, "We are here with the goal of killing All Might; but, apparently, he is not here. Therefore we shall wait here until he arrives. Now, be good hostages and cause no further trouble."

* * *

Shipwreck Zone

Izuku peeked over the edge of the ship to check on the villains in the water; a second later, he quickly ducked his head to avoid an oncoming jet of water. The force of the jet was strong enough to tear the top part of the railings off.

"GAH!" Minoru cried out in fear, "We're sitting ducks here! What are we gonna do!?"

"Like I said," Izuku reiterated, "we have to fight our way out of this situation."

"SO INSTEAD OF SITTING DUCKS, YOU WANT US TO BE LAMBS FOR THE SLAUGHTER!?" Minoru said in hysterics, "YOU REALLY ARE INSANE!"

"And you are really intolerable right now," Izuku remarked, now annoyed with Minoru, "now unless you have something helpful to say, shut up and follow my lead."

Hearing the change of tone in his voice, Minoru froze and gulped.

"But, Midori, how can we fight them?" Mina asked, "We are at every disadvantage right now."

"... I have an idea," Izuku stated, "Ashido, can you make a lot of oil-like liquid with your quirk?"

Mina took a second to comprehend his question, then her eyes widened.

"You're not planning on burning them alive, are you?" she asked with shock.

"No, I plan to bluff them," Izuku informed her, "I want them to think that I'm that desperate so that they'll choose to dive under the water instead of attacking me; hence why I asked for an 'oil-like' liquid instead of actual oil."

"Got it. I can create a barely acidic substance with the consistency of oil," Mina informed, "how much do you need."

"As much as you can. Start pouring it over the edge when I tell you to." Izuku ordered her. Getting a nod from Mina, he turned to Minoru, "Mineta, your task is simple; when I tell you to, throw as many sticky balls into the water as you can."

"A-alright," Minoru agreed to his order, "but what are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

OOO

"Argh, this is taking too long!" one of the aquatic villains shouted, ramming into the ship and creating a hole in the hull, "Get down here, you brats! There's no way for you to escape, so might as well save us the trouble!"

That's when something started to rain down from the ship's deck onto the villain.

"Da hell? What is this stuff ?" one of them asked, looking at the shiny liquid coating all of them and the surface of the water.

Another villain rubbed the stuff between his fingers, "Is this… oil?"

Then another thing came out of the ship; this time it was an arrow completely made of blazing red fire. It was launched up for all of them to see before it arced down towards them at great speed.

"Wha- oh shit!" one villain exclaimed, realizing what's going on, "Quick, stop that thing before it hits the water.

They all tried to intercept the arrow, but it was a small, fast moving target, and none of them were expert marksmen.

"SHIT!" A good number of them cried out before they all dived into the water before the arrow hit the water.

Hearing the splashes, Izuku looked over the edge of the ship to see that his bluff had work.

Without wasting a moment, Izuku activated his flame vents and emptied four canisters to create great amounts of fire around him.

He concentrated all of the flames into a condensed sphere in his hands, the familiar visage of a dragon's head appeared in the surrounding wisps of fire.

"PSEUDOFLARE!" Izuku shouted as the ball of fire was launched into the water.

The flaming projectile made its way through the water, evaporating the surrounding liquid before it could be doused. It passed the depths the villains were at before exploding, evaporating a large amount of water.

As the large amounts of air made its way to the surface, a massive vacuum was created, pulling all the villains into a single area.

Seeing the vortex being made in the water's surface, Izuku turned to Minoru.

"Now, Mineta!" he shouted.

In an instant, the grape-head teen started launching his sticky balls into the water like he was being paid per ball. Izuku saw all the balls being sucked into the vortex before the water settled. A moment passed before a large mass broke the water's surface; that mass turns out to be all the aquatic villains stuck together, courtesy of Minoru's balls.

"It worked!" Minoru exclaimed in joyous disbelief, "Ya crazy bastard, your plan actually worked."

"That it did." Izuku said with a smile, "thank goodness, I was worried I'd had to improvise halfway through."

"So all we have to do now is swim back to share, right?" Mina asked, smiling that the villains were dealt with.

"I'm not going into the water!" Minoru said, "The villains are still in there and I don't want to invoke Murphy's law!"

"We're not swimming, we'll take one of the lifeboats back." Izuku said, gesturing behind the two. They turned to see that, on the ship's deck, there were two simple fiberglass lifeboats ready for use.

"Didn't notice them before, but it would make sense for a ship this size to have emergency boats on board, even if it's just a simulation," Izuku stated, "Talk about convenience."

* * *

Landslide Zone

Shoto continued to fend off the villains attacking him as best he could; but like Mashirao and Rikido, nothing was working to their advantage.

The bi-color hair boy felt nothing but burning cold on his right side from constantly creating ice, and now he was losing his focus along with his energy. During one of his lapses in concentration, one of the villains managed to get too close for comfort.

Caught off guard by the villain, Shoto's body reacted instinctively to defend itself; from his left side, flames erupted in a large plume, making the villain back away before he could attack.

The sudden surge of heat made Shoto regain his full focus. Raising his left hand to his line of sight, he saw small wisps of fire extinguish themselves on his skin. His eyes widened in realization.

"I used his power," Shoto muttered in disbelief; then, rage soon overcame him, "I was forced to break my oath, by some petty thug!"

With a loud roar, Shoto slammed both his right foot and right hand into the loose ground as hard as he could. In an instant, the entire zone was consumed by ice; the once unstable ground was now frozen solid to its very core.

Everyone besides the bi-colored teen was also ensnared by the ice; their faces were open to air, allowing them to breathe, but the sheer cold has temporarily placed everyone's body into shock.

"H-h-he's t-this st-strong?!" Mashirao was able to get out, frozen alongside Rikido, who has now lost consciousness due to fighting fatigue, quirk exhaustion, and now the cold shock.

Shoto made his way to the nearest villain, anger numbing him the intense pain his body is enduring from pushing his quirk farther than he ever has.

He placed his frost covered right hand against the villain's face, allowing the frost to creep steadily across it.

"Tell me why you are here, now!" Shoto demanded coldly, "Speak while you still have a tongue to use."

* * *

Fire Zone

"GRYYAAH!" Fumikage's quirk, _Dark Shadow_, cried out as it drove back some villains away from its master with its weakened strength.

With the villains driven back, Fumikage continued making his way down the burning building he was in. In his arms was an exhausted Tsuyu, the heat of the surrounding fires finally taking its toll on her.

Fumikage did his best to shield her from the heat with his cloak, but he knew the best way to help Tsuyu was to get her out of the Fire Zone and hydrate her as quickly as possible.

As he made his descent, more of the villains in the building went in the attack. He did his best to fight them off with _Dark Shadow_, but the more he brought out his quirk to fight, the weaker it got due to the lights of the fires and the villains' quirks; and the more he descended, the more villains it seemed to appear to stop him.

Soon, Fumikage found himself no longer able to push through the groups of villains and Dark Shadow too weak to be a suitable defense.

Quickly looking around for any means of escape, the bird-headed teen saw a window not far off with nothing blocking his way.

He hesitated for a second; he knew that he went down four floors of the inflamed building already, but he had no idea of what floor he came in. For all Fumikage knew, he could be at ground floor already or still be high enough for a fall to cause serious injury.

He looked down at Tsuyu; seeing her condition getting worse, Fumikage decided that the risk of a high fall was better than certain defeat and capture by these villains.

He ran as fast as he could towards the window, momentarily confusing the villains in front of him. Before they realized what he was doing, Fumikage was already at the window.

"_Dark Shadow_," Fumikage called out his quirk, "cover me!"

"AYE!" _Dark Shadow_ cried out as it shielded the two heroes in training as they crashed through the window.

Fumikage couldn't see through _Dark Shadow_'s body, but he could feel the high drop that he was now in. A few seconds later, he felt the sudden stop of the fall, signifying that they had reached the ground.

_Dark Shadow_, who absorbed most of the fall's impact, receded back into Fumikage, growing too weak to take physical form now.

Shaking away his daze, Fumikage got up and checked on the frog girl in his arms. Seeing that she didn't get injured from the fall, he checked his immediate surroundings. Seeing that there were no villains waiting outside the burning building he came out of, he got to his feet and started running away from the Fire Zone as fast as he could without looking back.

"We have to get back to the others," Fumikage said to himself, then looked at Tsuyu's unconscious form, "but first, I have to find some water for her."

* * *

Ruins Zone

The sound of explosions rattled throughout the destroyed building, causing the already unstable structure to be even more unstable.

"Bakugo, stop it!" Kyoka shouted at the blond bomber, who was causing the explosions. The girl had her hands over her ears in the effort of muffling the deafening booms being made, her quirk, _Earphone Jack_, was not helping her by amplifying all the sounds she hears.

"She's right, Bakugo!" Eijiro shouted over the explosions, using his quirk and his body to shield Kyoka for the debris falling all around. "You're gonna bring the whole building down on us!"

"THEN JUST SHUT UP AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE, EXTRA," Katsuki shouted back at them, never taking his eyes off the sludge villain, "I'M TAKING DOWN THIS VILLAIN AND ENDING THIS POOR EXCUSE OF AN ATTACK!"

"Hehehe," the sludge villain let out a chuckle as he evaded another series of explosions, his liquid like body making the task easy in the claustrophobic environment, "You're just as volatile as I remember. But I'm not gonna make the mistake of taking my time with you again."

With that, the sludge villain began moving in between the cracks and crevices surrounding the three teens, destroying many load-bearing supports with surprising speed.

Debris began falling at a faster and larger rate. As Eijiro continued to protect Kyoka, Katsuki started blasting away the oncoming rocks of cement. This only resulted in more debris to fall on them.

Soon enough, there was too much for even the bomber to keep track of. One of these things was an iron support beam, which struck him on the back and pinned him to the ground.

"GAH!" Katsuki cried out; he tried to push the beam off of him, but it was too heavy for his quirk-fatigued arms to overcome, "DAMMIT!"

"Bakugo!" Eijiro called out to his peer, his arms and legs straining to keep the weight of a portion of a building of him and Kyoka. Kyoka herself stayed where she was, she couldn't think of any way of how she could contribute to the current situation.

"Now, before I kill you and your friends," the sludge villain said to Katsuki, emerging in front of him from the surrounding piles of rubble, "tell me where I can find that green haired friend of yours; that bastard needs to pay for taking my eye."

"HAH!? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!?" Katsuki shouted in disbelief, "YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT THE ASS KICKING I'M GONNA GIVE YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!"

"Why should I?" the villain asked rhetorically, "you're nothing to me now. Now be useful and tell me where he is before I end you."

Katsuki's eyes widened when the criminal in front of him called him nothing, then they narrowed. Then, a rage like never before exploded in him.

"This nobody calls me a nobody, and thinks fucking Deku is more important than me!?" He screamed in his mind.

He let out a roar as he brought both of his arms out of where they were trapped in and pointed one to the villain. He quickly pulled the pin from that hand's gauntlet and released a massive explosion, striking the villain before he could react.

Though his gauntlets were modified after the training exercise to deliver a less potentially lethal explosion, they still had enough force to blast away the side of the ruined building he was in and scatter the sludge villain enough to render him unconscious.

With the side gone, the ruined building began to collapse on top of the three teens. But before that could happen, Katsuki pointed his other gauntlet up and pulled the pin. The resulting explosion, blasted all of the building away, knocked the villains surrounding the area off their feet, and made a hole in the domed ceiling of the USJ.

With most of the weight off him, Eijiro pushed away the remaining debris he was holding and helped Kyoka to her feet.

"Are you okay, Jiro?" the redhead asked.

"What!?" Kyoka asked, rubbing her ears.

"Aw jeez," Eijiro remarked after hearing that, "we gotta get back with the others. Bakugo, let's get out of here!"

The bomber ignored his classmate. Rage still in him, he made his way up on top of the highest pile of rubble. There he saw all of the villains in that zone currently recovering from the blast, and they could see him.

"MY NAME," he announced at the top of his lungs for all to hear, "IS BAKUGO KATSUKI, THE FUTURE NUMBER ONE HERO OF THE WORLD! AND BEFORE THIS DAY IS OVER, YOU WILL ALL BE GOING TO PRISON IN A BODYBAG!"

* * *

Central Plaza

Shigaraki looked up at the newly made hole in the ceiling after witnessing Katsuki's display.

"That wasn't part of his plan," he remarked, "good, that gives me an excuse to improvise now."

"About time, too," he added as he pulled out a flip phone, making sure that one finger remained of the device as he speed dialed a number, "we should've been doing things my way; this is my campaign to start with."

* * *

Front Gate

Things were not looking good for the students dealing with Kurogiri. Their plan to neutralize the mist man with Ochako's quirk has just failed; now, the well-dressed man had the girl pinned to the ground by his heel and had her hands in two small rifts to keep them away.

"You almost got me, young girl," Kurogiri admitted, "but I did not come here today ill-prepared. Now all of you stay where you are and be good hostages, or this child will suffer more than she needs to."

"Dammit." Tenya cursed through his teeth. That was their one chance to gain an advantage, now their situation just got worse.

The atmosphere was tense; then, they all heard a ringing of a phone.

Without taking his eyes off the kids, Kurogiri pulled out a flip phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

_"Kurogiri,"_ the voice of Shigaraki came through,_ "get over here and bring out the Nomu."_

"Now?" Kurogiri asked with slight surprise in his voice, "but the plan was-"

_"Forget his plan! Did you not see the blast that punched a hole in the roof?" _Shigaraki interrupted, "_Someone was bound to see that happen and report it to some heroes. His plan required time, and now we have less of it; now bring the Nomu to me. I want to cause as much destruction as possible before All Might shows up."_

"What about the children that I'm tasked with keeping as hostages?" Kurogiri asked.

_"Leave them,"_ was the answer he got, _"if he wants to keep all the brats inside so bad, he can do it himself!"_

"Very well, I'll be there right away." Kurogiri then ended the call and took his foot off Ochako.

The villain stepped away from her as she got up. Before any of the teens could do something, Kurogiri stepped back into a rift and closed it, leaving them.

"...quelle?" Yuga said, confused at what just happened.

"Never mind that," Momo said, getting out of her stupor, "Iida, go get All Might and the other teachers as fast as you can."

"Right!" Tenya said and started sprinting toward the entrance.

He passed through with no issue.

Now that he was outside, Iida immediately activated his quirk and sped towards UA as fast as he could.

"Hang on everyone," Tenya said out loud, "I'll come back with help before you know it."

* * *

Shipwreck Zone

"Midoriya!" a voice called out, getting the greenhead's attention. He turned to see Fumikage running towards him with Tsuyu in his arms.

"Tokoyami, is Asui okay?" Izuku asked, getting a closer look at the frog girl's condition.

"She has heat exhaustion," Fumikage explained, "we were trapped in a building engulfed with flames with demons in their element."

"Then get her in the water quickly," Izuku told Fumikage, "Don't worry about the villains here, Ashido, Mineta, and I just finished securing the last of them."

Fumikage briefly looked at the nearby pile of villains that were stuck to each other and the ground, courtesy of Mineta's quirk, before bringing Tsuyu to the water. Said teen was nearby, bleeding from the scalp due to exhausting his quirk.

"Uh, I don't think I can carry on anymore guys," Minoru said tiredly, "I think I'll just take a quick nap to get my strength back."

And so he did, immediately snoring once he closed his eyes, snuggling against the most comfortable thing nearby, which happened to be Mina's leg.

"Hey, get offa me, ya perv!" Mina exclaimed, shaking Minoru off.

A roar was then heard from the central plaza, and a heavy impact was felt. Izuku's eyes narrowed.

"Tokoyami, which direction was that burning building?" he asked; Fumikage pointed at the direction he came from. Izuku nodded.

"Alright, here's the plan," Izuku said, "Tokoyami, Ashido, you are to take Asui and Mineta to the front entrance once she wakes up. After that, you are to do whatever Thirteen says. Got it?"

"What about you?" Fumikage asked him.

"I am going to check on Mr. Aizawa," Izuku answered, "that roar and boom came from the central plaza, where he went to. Once I do that, I meet up with you at the front entrance."

"Alright, stay safe." Mina said, concern could be heard in her voice.

Izuku gave them both a nod and began making his way to the central plaza.

* * *

Tenya was pushing himself to the very limit as he sprinted towards the UA main building. Right now, he was only halfway finished in his path.

"YOUNG IIDA," a familiar booming voice called out beside the teen, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT? YOU SHOULD BE AT THE USJ."

"All Might!" Tenya let out with relief, "USJ is under attack by villains! Please save my class as I get the teachers!"

"ON IT!" All Might said without hesitation, moving towards the building faster that Tenya could see.

With hope boosting his morale, Tenya pushed his quirk harder, increasing his speed as he continued on his task.

* * *

Izuku has made his way to the edge of the central plaza, making sure that he wasn't seen as he surveyed the area.

His attention was fully on the giant, muscular being in the center holding the broken form of his teacher as another villain covered in hands started talking to him.

He knew that he would be in over his head if he went out there, but he couldn't just leave his teacher in the villain's hands. Ultimately, his conscience and hero spirit won over; he decided that he would get his teacher to safety.

"Midoriya, what's going on?" a voice asked behind him. He turned to see Mina behind him, hiding herself the same way he is.

"Firstly, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked her, surprised to see her.

"It didn't feel right letting you go on your own," Mina answered, "so I decided to back you up. Don't worry, Tokoyami is taking Tsuyu and Mineta back to the others as we speak."

"Rather reckless of you, but I can't change your mind now," Izuku remarked, but gave her comforting smile, "thanks for coming, despite everything."

"Hey, we're here to be heroes, right?" she asked rhetorically with a nervous grin. "So what's happening?"

"Mr. Aizawa is greatly injured, a big brute has him pinned while the guy with light blue hair is talking to him; I suspect he's the one in charge of the villains." Izuku summarized.

"What do we do?" Mina asked.

"We save Mr. Aizawa." Izuku answered.

"How?"

"I'm working on it."

* * *

"I gotta admit, Eraserhead," Shigaraki said, crouching in front of the broken hero, "for a hero, you're pretty cool. Even with all the odds placed against you, you still managed to KO so many mobs."

Shouta said nothing, choosing only to glare at the villain. The Nomu holding him tightened its grip on his broken arm, causing him to wince.

"I'd like to keep playing the long game with you and the others," Shigaraki continued, he placed his hand on Shouta's other arm, causing it to start disintegrating; Shouta activated his quirk to stop the process from progressing further, "but I know All Might will be here soon because of that hole in the roof. So, to speed things up, I think I'll kill some of the kids here myself before he gets here."

He stood back up and looked around. Scanning his surroundings, he spotted a bright pink figure contrasting against the environment at the edge of the plaza. He recalled his 'partner' describing one of the kids in this class to have pink skin and a quirk that produces acid.

"Starting with her." Shigaraki said with a grin, "Kurogiri."

* * *

Izuku and Mina froze; the suspected leader of the attack was looking right at them.

Suddenly, a familiar black rift opened in front of Mina, and Shigaraki was instantly in front of her; his right hand was outstretched towards her face, one second from grabbing her.

* * *

_She stared at the man approaching her as he did the same. He is an assassin, and he is here to kill her._

_There are only a few people that she knows that would have adequate reason to have her dead, she would have to find out who it is before one of them succeeds in killing her._

_ The assassin drew his blade with great speed, but it was not great enough. Before he could fully unsheathe his sword, she has already severed his blade arm with her own._

* * *

"AAAAGH!" Shigaraki cried out in pain, "MY ARM!"

The hand that was about to end Mina's life was now in the air, severed from its body from the forearm. There was no blood, the cut cauterized, courtesy of the fire-made katana being wielded by Izuku.

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri warped his leader back to him. The injury was not fatal, but it will be debilitating.

"NOMU!" Shigaraki cried out in pain and anger, "KILL THOSE TWO BRATS!"

In a flash, the muscular brute was right in front of Izuku and Mina. Izuku quickly created a hoplon with his fire to block an oncoming punch from the Nomu. He was able to stop a direct hit, but the force of the punch broke his shield and launched him back, knocking the wind out of him.

Mina was frozen on the spot, fear gripping her as the Nomu loomed over her menacingly. She has only once experienced this level of fear before.

Before the Nomu could do anything else, it was suddenly incased in a glacier of ice.

"Ashido," Shoto's cold voice ironically unfreezing her, "help Midoriya up and join the others at the front gate. I'll handle things here."

Without a word she immediately ran to where Izuku was launched. The Nomu broke through the glacier and was incased immediately before it could do anything.

"So this is the thing that's supposed to kill All Might," Shoto remarked as the creature started to break through the ice, "please, this guy is way below All Might's league."

* * *

"Who the fuck is this newcomer!?" asked an agitated Shigaraki, coming over his shock, "whatever; Nomu kill that brat and bring me that green haired bastard alive! He owes me an arm."

A rapid series of explosions was heard before both Kurogiri and Shigaraki were blown away from each other.

"Will you all stop talking about shitty Deku!" Katsuki shouted as he pinned Kurogiri by his metal collar, one arm ready to blast him if one wrong move was made, "You got the future number one hero to deal with now!"

"And the unbreakable hero as well!" Eijiro added, entering the scene, "Give it up, ya creep, it's all over for you now!"

"Not until All Might gets here and I kill him." Shigaraki said, getting up.

A large boom was heard as smoke billowed out from one side of the USJ.

"Speak of the devil." Shigaraki added, turning in the direction of the explosion.

"NEVER FEAR, EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT NOW!" the booming voice of All Might could be heard by everyone, bringing hope and relief to the teens and dread to the villains, "WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

All Might came out of the smoke, and he did not look happy.

In a flash, all the kids and Eraserhead were brought to the front gate by All Might; everyone of the teens appeared to have fought for their very lives. As for the villain grunts, they were knocked unconscious without realizing it. The only villains not knocked out were Kurogiri and Shigaraki,due to the Nomu taking the hits for them.

"I'm sorry, Eraserhead," All Might apologized softly to his broken co-worker as he set him down beside Thirteen, "I should have been here from the start."

"All.. Might," Aizawa grunted out, "Nomu.. multiple quirks.. Regen." Shouta lost his remaining strength and fell unconscious.

"Rest now, my friend," All Might said, "I will end this nightmare."

With that, he jumped down to face this threat head on.

* * *

Tenya was fighting off his body's every urge to stop and rest, the exhausts on his legs were burning from nonstop use. Despite the pain and fatigue, he continued to run.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the main building of UA campus was in his sight. Gaining more motivation, Tenya pushed himself harder; he was going to feel the effects of this for a while.

He was about to hit the home stretch of his journey when a cold, hollow, chill coursed through his body.

Suddenly, a shadowy hand appeared on his left and pulled him back by the face.

Tenya felt his body be thrown, everything around him became a blur. He went through what felt like a door before crashing to the floor in a daze.

"Iida!?" A feminine voice called his name in surprise.

Shaking away his daze, he looked to see that it was Momo who said his name. Looking around in disbelief, he realized he was back at the USJ.

"What happened?" Ochako asked, unsure of what to think of this situation, "Did you manage to get the teachers?"

Tenya opened his mouth to answer, but only a bloody scream came out as a sharp excruciating pain overwhelmed his senses.

Turning to see what was causing such pain, he saw that a few of his exhaust pipes were ripped from his legs, blood leaking slowly from the fresh wounds.

A spine-chilling cold ran through the teens' spines as they heard the clinking of metal hitting the cement floor.

Looking to the sound's direction, they all saw the shadowy figure of a man. His entire body cloaked in complete darkness, as if the light surrounding him was being consumed. His only distinguishing features were a pair of wicked horns atop his head, a pair of dark-yellow, soulless eyes, and clawed hands.

Hands that were unfurled from fists in front of them, letting small, bloody piles fall to the floor with a clink.

He gazed at all of class 1-A, and if he had a mouth, they would have seen him grinning with wicked glee.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for you patience for the next chapter and I apologize for taking a while to upload. There are three reasons for this. 1) I have a problem of being lazy. 2) I have a full-time job. 3) I have been playing _The Witcher 3_ again.

As for the main pairing of this story, it is Izuku x Yui x Ochako; this, however, won't stop me from writing other girls from being attracted to Izuku. It also won't stop me from writing other pairing into the story, despite romance not really being the main focus of the story.

Thanks once again for reading my story, I appreciate your support and feedback.


	16. Chapter 15: USJ Attack, part 3

Disclaimer: (See Prologue)

Chapter 15: USJ Attack, part 3: What Lies Beyond

All Might lost a moment of concentration when he heard the bloody scream coming from where he left his students. This allowed the Nomu to get a clean punch across his face, knocking him back a bit.

"Sounds like Kageman has made himself known, Shigaraki." Kurogiri said to his ward.

"About damn time," Shigaraki remarked, "I thought he'd just leave us to do all the work."

Hearing what the two villains said, All Might turned to make his way to the front gate. Before he could take a step, the Nomu shoulder-checked him into the ground and started pummeling his face.

"Your fight is with the Nomu, All Might," Shigaraki reminded the hero, "don't forget that."

All Might managed to get his legs under the Nomu and kick it away a decent distance. The Nomu's body made a large rut when it landed, but got up with no sign of being hurt.

All Might attempted to run to the front gate again, but Kurogiri opened a portal in front of him; the Nomu came out of the portal and threw a punch at All Might. All Might blocked the punch, but the force behind it sent him back to where he was last standing.

"You scum," All Might exclaimed, "you would go so far as to attack children to get to me!? You are the lowest of the low!"

"How else would I get your full attention," Shigaraki said, unfazed by All Might's insults, "Besides, I only wanted to hold them hostage to bring you here. Whatever player two has plans to do with kids, that's his business, not mine."

With that, the Nomu charged towards All Might and the two of them exchanged punches at blinding speed.

* * *

At the front gate, everyone was frozen in fear as the shadowy, horned man just stood in front of them menacingly. Tenya, bearing the pain he felt on his legs, began crawling towards his peers, leaving a trail of blood in his path. The shadowy man continued to stand there, letting the boy on the floor go.

Being the first to get out of his frozen state, Katsuki, exploded towards the new villain in front of him. In a second, he was right in front of the man; with a feral grin, Katsuki brought both of his hands in front of him.

"DIE!" the blonde shouted, launching a large explosion point blank at the man.

Katsuki expected the shadowy man to be launched back, so when two dark hands reached out from the blast and grabbed his arms, he was shocked to say the least.

When the smoke cleared, the villain remained standing with Katsuki's arms in his hands, breaking away his grenade gauntlets; the blast evidently having no effects whatsoever on him.

"You fucker," Katsuki snarled, aiming his hands to the man's face, "I told you to DIE!"

Katsuki felt his quirk activate, but no explosion erupted from his palms. He felt a familiar pressure of his quirk building up in his arms; before he could do anything, an explosion occurred between the two, but Katsuki was the only one launched back by the force.

The blonde landed on the floor yelling in pain, his arms looked as if they were torn apart. As he writhed in pain, the shadow man started calmly walking towards the teens.

Seeing two of his peers get injured by this villain, Eijiro activated his quirk and charged at the villain with a mighty yell. Izuku formed a bow and started letting loose volleys of fire arrows, Yuga and Sero joined in by firing bright lasers and tape respectively; Shoto launched a barrage of ice with the intention of trapping the villain as well.

The shadowy man deflected Yuga's laser with his hand, making it return to its sender and knocking him to the ground. He did the same thing with Izuku's arrows, reflecting them towards Eijiro, stopping his charge.

Shoto's ice managed to incase the villain's legs; but before it could incase him entirely, wisps of black mist traveled through the ice back towards Shoto. Before he could react, Shoto found his entire body covered in a thick layer of black frost. The intense cold was nothing like he had ever experienced. He tried to use the fire aspect of his quirk to warm his body, but he found that his body couldn't respond to his command due to cold shock. Not even a second after he was covered in frost, he collapsed.

The shadow man continued to walk, unaffected by the ice in his way.

Eijiro drew his fist back for a heavy punch when he got in front of the villain. He swung, only for the villain to simply stop his fist with the palm of his shadowy hand.

Eijiro was struck with a palm strike on the center of his bare chest. Black cracks erupted throughout his body; his face contorted into a silent scream, experiencing pain equivalent to being shattered into pieces.

The strike launched him back to the feet of his classmates. They were horrified at the sight of the redhead unconscious on the ground, bleeding everywhere from where the black cracks once were.

Seeing his friends being put in their horrible state in a short amount of time, Izuku charged towards the approaching villain as well, launching volleys of fire arrows in quick succession as he ran. The shadow man deflected the arrows with simple hand swipes, ever unaffected.

Approaching the villain, Izuku changed his bow into a shield and created a fire saber in his other hand. Izuku started his engagement by thrusting the edge of his shield forward for a strike to the face.

The shadowy man grabbed the shield's edge before the strike landed, and immediately, dark wisps started creeping across the shield. Izuku let go of his shield, making it disperse before the wisps reached him. He swung his saber for an upward slash, but it was effortly evaded.

Izuku followed up with more slashes coming from every angle, each move flowing to the next like water. Like the first slash, the villain evaded each one with ease. Izuku's last overhead slash was caught in the shadow man's hand; and like before, the darks wisps began creeping down the blade.

Izuku let go of his saber as he created a fire spear in his other hand and thrusted it forward while he stepped back. The shadowman moved his head aside to avoid the spear strike as Izuku increased the distance between them. The greenhead changed his spear into shurikens and threw them at the villain with the intent of blowing them up.

But before the shurikens could make contact, the shadowy man caught all of them between his fingers. The flames then turned into black wisps in the villain's hand and were thrown back to Izuku with much greater force.

Izuku created another shield to block the oncoming barrage, but he underestimated the actual strength of the shadow shurikens. His shield was destroyed after three shurikens struck it, and the rest of the shurikens struck him at center mass, sending him to the ground. Fortunately, Izuku's armor protected him from any lethal hits, but the force still left him dazed.

Before the shadow man could do anything else, a boom was heard and he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. While Izuku was fighting the villain, Momo created a cannon with her quirk and loaded a grapeshot round into it; when she got a clear line of sight, she fired.

Izuku got out of his daze and witnessed the villain taking a hit. Looking down at his body, he saw dark arteries starting to spread throughout his armor from where the dark shurikens embedded themselves. Without hesitation, Izuku got up and quickly took his armor off and tossed it aside, leaving him with his gambeson remaining for protection.

Turning back to the now clearing smoke, Izuku and his peers looked to see what happened to their attacker.

The shadowy man was still standing; however, his body was now heavily disfigured by Momo's cannonfire. Multiple holes going through his body; also, his upper left side, right arm, lower right side, and head were gone.

The shadowy man's body began to tilt back, but it took a step back to regain balance, shocking all of class 1-A. Black mist began surrounding the villain's body and visibly began to heal itself at an alarming rate.

Seeing this, Izuku decided to use his ace. He ignited his flamethrowers and emptied all his fuel canisters to create as much fire as he can. As he did this he subconsciously pulled all the fire from the Fire Zone to him, increasing the amount of fire Izuku intended to hold.

As Izuku worked on concentrating all of his fire into a single mass, the shadowy man had fully regenerated his body. Opening his eyes, the shadow man looked to see the attack Izuku was preparing. Before he could do anything, he was once again engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

"You won't be harming my peers anymore!" Momo declared, having fired another grapeshot out of her cannon.

Many of class 1-A shared her thoughts and charged at the villain, overcoming their fear.

The cloud cleared once again, but the shadow man was not injured like the first time; the dark mist surrounding him negating the projectile's impact.

Yuga launched a massive, bright beam at the villain; which was blocked effortlessly but dispersed the surrounding black mist. When that happened, Minoru rushed in and frantically threw a barrage of sticky balls, securing the villain to one spot and immobilizing parts of his body.

Sero then came in and used his _Tape _quirk to further immobilize the shadow man, mummifying him in a few seconds; cutting his tape off as quickly as possible. After that, Mina sprayed the mummy with a coat of slightly-acidic, gel-like substance.

Momo then created what looked like a harpoon gun; she pointed it at the wrapped up shadow man and pulled the trigger. Two harpoons made of copper were fired out of the gun and pierced the mummified threat at non-lethal areas of his center. Attached to each harpoon was a line of copper wire leading back to the gun.

"Kaminari," Momo called the electric-quirked boy's attention, "use your quirk!" she told him, tossing the harpoon gun to him.

Catching the gun, Denki took a second to understand the plan and activated his quirk.

"CHANNELED SHOCK: ONE-POINT- THREE MILLION VOLTS!" Denki cried out, unleashing as much electricity as he could.

The electricity travelled down the copper wires from the metal harpoon gun to the copper harpoons piercing the shadow man. Having been hit with two copper poles and coated with a conductive gel substance, the mummified being began spasming from the electricity circulating in and around him.

When Denki shopped his quirk, the mummified villain was still standing; however, the posture of the person was now slacked. A thin, black arm managed to find its way out of the wrap and started to weakly claw away at the tape around its head.

"Midoriya, whatever it is you plan to do, do it now!" Momo yelled to the greenhead.

Hearing Momo's words. Izuku charged towards the shadow man again. The leaking fire from the concentrated mass he was holding surrounded his body to enhance his speed; however, the fires were not the regular vibrant red and orange, they were now a brilliant blue and white. This change in his flames apparently also increased its effect on Izuku, he only took one step forward and was instantly upon the shadow man's mummified figure.

Caught off guard by sudden change in distance and flames, Izuku hesitated in releasing his Pseudoflare. If his new flames enhanced his speed by that much, then his attack would be much more powerful than ever before. Also, even though this villain has severely injured his classmates, he did not have the heart to kill another person.

So instead, Izuku had the concentrated ball of fire disperse and surround his entire right arm. Izuku only felt the burning pain for a second, he didn't know if it was due to the adrenaline or the intense heat of the fire, but that didn't matter at the moment. The blue and white flames took the solid shape of a dragon's head, and Izuku swung it down for a powerful punch.

"SMASH!" Izuku yelled out as the punch made direct contact. All of the flames Izuku had went into the dragon's head.

The mummified man was sent tunnelling deep to the ground with the blazing inferno. Izuku, on the other hand, was sent flying back. The skin of his right arm was charred black and parts of his body were covered with various degrees of burns, his gauntlets destroyed and most of his gambeson had burned away.

"Deku!" Ochako cried out as she rushed to where he landed.

She wasn't the only one, with the threat in front of them now gone, many of class 1-A went out to help their injured, and now unconscious, peers. Fumikage and Yuga followed Ochako to Izuku, Mina and Sero went to Eijiro, Rikido and Mezo went to carry Tenya back, Hanta and Kyoka went to Katsuki, and Momo and Mashirao stayed with the rest to help Shoto.

"Deku! Izuku!" Ochako cried out as she gently shook Izuku in an attempt to wake him. I didn't work.

"He's out, Uraraka." Fumikage told the girl, stopping her attempt to wake him, "Let's get him back to the others.

"Oui, Je suis d'accord," Yuga agreed in french, helping his bird-headed friend in carrying Izuku, "let's go."

As all of the teens started to regroup, they felt the creeping chill return in the atmosphere; this time, it was more intense and heavy than before. Fumikage turned to the tunnel the villain was sent down and saw many black tendrils emerging from the pit.

Shooting out of the tunnel was the charred, mummified body of the shadow man, which flew upwards surrounded by dark aura. Reaching a decent height in the air, the shadow man burst out of his mummification. The pressure in the air increased tenfold, causing all of class 1-A to fall to the ground and black out with no resistance.

With all obstacles in his way now dealt with, the shadow man descended to the ground on wings of flesh that now sprouted out from his back. When his feet touched the ground, his wings receded back into his being as he started walking towards a certain individual.

He stopped and looked down at Izuku by his feet. His ember eyes narrowed as he looked at his form. That power he displayed, the sensation he felt when struck with his fire; it was all too familiar for him. He felt this experience before, and it was by the hands of one person only.

"_**Izekial.**_" The shadow man said, contempt in his voice.

Without another word, the shadow man reached up and broke off one of his wicked horns. The horn changed form into a jagged spear and was thrusted down. The spear pierced Izuku at the center of his abdomen, going through what was left of his armor. The greenhead was only able to let out a weak grunt.

The shadow man twisted the spear and pushed it further into him. But before he could do more, a massive figure appeared beside him.

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might roared, punching the shadow man on the side of the head.

The shadow man was sent flying to the central plaza of the USJ and made a crater when landing. The spear he was wielding was now obliterated by the peripheral force of All Might's punch. What remained embedded in Izuku turned into mist and sank into his wound.

* * *

"Kageman!" Kurogiri called out to the shadow man, seeing who it was. Shigaraki was in his arms, now having lost consciousness due to his lost arm.

"Your plan has failed, villains." All Might stated, appearing in front of them surrounded by the surrounding smoke, "Now you all will be facing justice for all of your actions."

"Kageman," Kurogiri said to the shadow man, who was now getting up, seemingly unaffected by the punch he just received, "he just defeated the Nomu and Shigaraki has fallen. We need to leave, now."

Kageman didn't say anything, choosing to walk towards All Might without worry.

All Might, seeing this new villain approach him without any sense of fear, started to worry.

"Shit," All Might thought, maintaining his pose, "I was hoping to bluff them into defeat. I can't continue fighting now, I'm already running on fumes with _One for All._"

Kageman reached for his remaining horn. A gunshot rang out, and a bullet found itself lodged in the center of his hand. Unaffected by the bullet, Kageman turned his head to where the shot came from.

"That's far enough, partner!" Snipe, the cowboy themed hero, stated as he spun his revolver in his hand. Around him were many heroes that made up U.A.'s teaching staff.

"YEEAAHH!" Present Mic cried out, "THE CAVALRY'S HERE!"

Seeing that they were now outnumbered, Kurogiri opened a portal behind him and stepped through it with Shigaraki.

"Kageman, we are leaving, NOW!" Kurogiri said before closing the portal, leaving Kageman on his own.

Seeing that there was no longer any reason to stay, Kageman lowered his hand and turned to leave. He took two steps before being shot at his knees by Snipe, which did nothing to him but he stopped walking anyway.

"You're not leaving, villain," Snipe said.

"That's right, you naughty boy," Midnight said, fanning large amounts of her _Somnambulist_ quirk at him, "so just relax while we hand out your punishment."

"It's over now," All Might said as Cementoss trapped Kageman in concrete, "why? Because we are here!"

"_**You are nothing..**_" Kageman said as the pressure of the atmosphere and black mist built up around all of them.

"_**BEFORE INFINITY!**_"

Kageman burst out of his entrapment with a wave of darkness following suit. The aura that the villain now gave off became so powerful that it froze all the heroes in their place, even All Might was not immune to its effect. Weaker willed heroes, like Present Mic, fell to their knees.

When the dark wave dissipated, the heroes no longer saw the form of the villain that they had outnumbered. What was in his place could only be described as chaos given a writhing form on large monstrous wings dotted with amber eyes.

Each of its eyes lined its sight on each of the present heroes. When that happened, all of the heroes experienced what felt like death in an instant as all their senses experienced nothing. The only thing that they were able to feel at that moment was existential dread.

Just as quickly this experience came, it went just as fast. Their senses returned, and they found that the villain, or whatever it was, was now gone.

"W-what was all that!?" Present Mic asked. Bewildered at what he just witnessed.

"I... don't know," Nezu said, also in disbelief, "but never mind that, we need to secure the other villains and make sure the kids are safe."

The hero staff agreed and moved to get the children to safety and apprehend the remaining villains in the facility.

All Might, seeing that the coast was clear, released his buff form and fell to his knees exhausted. But his tired body was not at the forefront of his mind at the moment.

Toshinori stared at where Kageman once was, an uneasy feeling found its way to his gut. He has only felt what he just experienced once before; but this time, it was as if this new villain was in an entirely different league above All for One.

"Who on Earth was that?" he asked out loud.


	17. Chapter 16: Aftermath

Disclaimer: ( See Prologue)

Chapter 16: Aftermath

1714- Leogane, Hispaniola

Jacob shook his cup with vigor, the sound of the dice within rattled sharply. He slammed the cup on his table with an audible thud; the two other sailors slammed their cups of dice as well with the same enthusiasm.

It has been a year since the war has ended, a year since he and his fellow crewmates had received a proper wage. While many people celebrated the peace between England, France, and Spain; for many military sailors, it has led to the loss of their income and necessity.

Jacob was fortunate enough to be able to earn a few shillings from time to time by doing odd jobs as a dock worker, and as an interpreter for French and English merchants. Even then, it still wasn't enough to keep hunger at bay.

He had already pawned off almost everything of great value that he had; the only thing left was his sword he got from the Spanish captain years ago, which still hung by his side.

Right now, he was sitting in a tavern, trying his luck to get some more money by playing a few rounds of Liar's Dice.

"Two threes." the man to his left stated.

"Two fives." Jacob said

"Three fives." The man to his right said.

The three players continued in the counterclockwise pattern, each increasing the number bit by bit.

"Six fours." Jacob said.

"Liar." The man to his right called out.

With that they lifted their cups; Jacob revealed his four dice, three of them showed three. The man to his left revealed five dice, two showed four; the man on right had one die that was on four. Six fours exactly.

"Fuck!" the man who called him a liar cursed, tossing his last die to the center of the table and walking away from the table.

Jacob and the remaining man put their dice back into their cups and shook them again.

Before Jacop could place his cup down, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see a face he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Sean!" Jacob greeted, happily surprised to see the lookout of the Falconer after so long, "What brings you here?"

"You, actually," Sean answered, "can we talk?"

"I'm in the middle of a game right now," Jacob said, gesturing to the person he was playing against, "Maybe later."

He turned back to the table to continue his game. Right after he placed his cup down, a rather heavy coin purse landed beside his hands.

"This should cover your losses, and more." Sean informed him.

Taking the coin purse and giving it a good feel and look inside, Jacob turned to his former crewmate and gave him a look. Seeing that there was no sign of deceit in the man, he turned back to his opponent.

"Cheers mate," Jacob said, "you win the game."

He got up and followed Sean out of the tavern, the sun was starting to set as the locals began to end their day. A patrol of French guards marched along the center of the road.

"So, mate," Jacob started, " why's a weathered eye like yourself looking for me?"

"The captain's looking to set sail and needs his crew back," the Falconer's lookout explained, "his old crew."

"Wouldn't it be less effort on the captain's part to hire a new crew?" Jacob asked.

"Wineman wants people he can trust," Sean said, "he said that he has a plan that would end our financial woes for a few years."

"Really now?"

"Yes, something involving the Company," Sean said, "the captain hasn't told me anything else."

"The East India Company?" Jacob thought to himself, "Never thought Wineman would involve himself in business anymore than shipping goods."

"Neither have I, but these are desperate times for our lot," the lookout commented, "and desperate times force change on a person."

"Amen to that," Jacob said, "So, is there anyone else you need to find?"

"Just one," Sean said, " Hearth."

"David?" Jacob asked, surprised, "I thought he left for the colonies?"

"He did, but now I heard that he's in Kingston for some reason." Sean said.

"So the captain plans to make port there before meeting with the company?" Jacob asked.

"Aye, I do." another voice joined in the conversation.

Looking around, Jacob saw that the two of them have reached the ports and are now standing in front of the Falconer. On top of the gangplank to the weathered ship stood the equally weathered Captain Wineman, his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"A'hoy there, Wess," Wineman said, "it's been a long time."

"Captain Wineman," Jacob greeted his former captain, "Sean said that you made an arrangement with the Company that would end our coin shortage."

"Aye, indeed," Wineman confirmed, "and I will share the spoils of that arrangement with the very men that kept this old seabird afloat throughout the war."

"That's very generous of you,cap'n," Jacob said, " I would gladly sail under your command once more, considering the benefits and my current unemployment."

"Well then, Mister Wess," Wineman said, "the Falconer and her crew welcomes their new quartermaster."

"... Beg your pardon?" Jacob asked, surprised.

_"Izuku… Izuku… IZUKU." _

The environment begins to pixelate and dissolve into black.

* * *

"Izuku, did you stay up all night using that thing?" Inko asked her son scoldingly as he got up from his bed and took off the ISEKAI.

"Ah, sorry mom, I didn't mean to," Izuku apologized, "I thought I set the session timer on this thing. But I was still able to get some rest."

"I hope you did," Inko said, " It's ten-thirty in the morning, and I don't want you spending all day laying in bed."

"Okay, mom," Izuku said.

When Inko left his room, Izuku got up to start his day. Going to the bathroom, he took off his sleeping clothes to take a shower. Scatter throughout his body, faint burn scars could be seen.

It has been about a week since the USJ incident. After the shadow man, now known to be called Kagesan, had left with Shigaraki and Kurogiri, the rest of the U.A. staff arrived with the police to help secure the remaining villains. Not wanting the details of the incident to be made public, class 1-A were brought to the nearest hospital before the media had arrived to have their injuries treated.

Out of everyone from the class, Tenya, Shoto, Katsuki, Eijiro, and Izuku suffered the worst injuries. They had to stay in the hospital for treatment from Recovery Girl for three days to properly heal while the rest of the class were able to leave before the day of the USJ Incident was over.

After the incident, all students of U.A were given the week off so that the staff can reevaluate and reinforce the security of their facilities. Today would be the last day of the break, tomorrow, classes will resume.

Drying himself with a towel, Izuku looked at himself in front of the bathroom mirror. At the center of his abdomen was a large scar. Izuku was told by All Might that it was given to him from Kagesan before he left; and despite the many treatments he received from Recovery Girl, the scar never appeared to fade or become smaller.

Izuku felt the scarred skin, he doesn't feel pain in the area anymore, but there now is a numb sensation.

Inko was in the kitchen, finishing making breakfast, when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, she saw a familiar face in front of some new faces.

"Ah, Kodai, good to see you again," she greeted the girl, "who are these new faces?"

"Hello, Mrs. Midoriya, I'm Ochako Uraraka," Ochako introduced herself, "I'm your son's friend and classmate, it is good to meet you."

"I'm Mina Ashido; I'm also a friend and classmate of Midori," Mina introduced herself with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Midori?" Inko asked.

"That Ashi's nickname for your boy, ma'am," the sharp-toothed, green haired girl next to Yui informed her, "I'm Setsuna Tokage, Kodai's classmate and friend. The last girl that looks like a porcelain doll is Reiko Yagani, also Kodai's classmate and bestie."

"Good to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Midoriya." Reiko greeted the mother with a bow.

"It is to meet you all as well," Inko welcomed them, "Come in, Izuku just has to eat his breakfast before he's free for the day."

"Thank you." the girls said as they went into the home.

Coming into the living room, they see Izuku finishing up his breakfast. Getting up to put his plate in the sink, Izuku saw the girls and greeted them with a surprised smile.

"Oh, hey guys," Izuku said, " good morning."

"Morning, Midori," Mina greeted the boy, "us girls want to hang out with you today. Is that cool with you?"

His eyes widened as his face turned completely red; out of all the things he expected to happen today, he did not expect this.

"Uh, s-sure," he stuttered a bit, "but why?"

"Well, we all had nothing else to do today," Setsuna said, getting close to the boy, "and Kodai told me she was coming to see you today with Yagani. Sooo, I invited myself to come along; I told Ashi here what I was doing, she joined in and invited 'raka; now here we are."

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything, Deku." Ochako remarked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, no, not at all," Izuku reassured them, "I'm just going to go to Dagobah Beach for some light training and come back home."

"That explains why Yui recommended me to bring swimwear and snacks." Reiko commented, revealing the backpack she was carrying.

"Coming to Midori's home with a swimsuit and food? Just what were you planning on doing, Yui?" Setsuna teased the kuudere with a smile.

Said kuudere said nothing, choosing to not make eye contact with Setsuna as a faint blush grew on her face. Izuku, hearing what was said, also turned away, his face turning to a darker shade of red.

"W-well, I better get ready to head out," Izuku said, "You girls are more than welcome to join me if you want."

"I'd be happy to join you in training, Deku." Ochako said with a smile.

"Like Tokage said, we weren't doing anything today," Reiko stated, "so your daily activities won't inconvenience us."

"Yay, a day with Midori!" Mina cheered," This will be a fun day!"

OOO

Izuku never felt so self conscious ever in his life before today, but having your entire training routine being watched by five very attractive girls he goes to school with and cheer you on tends to have that effect. It also doesn't help that the two girls he has strong feelings for, one of them in a bikini no less, were also there to watch him.

But, he managed to keep his concentration to complete his training routine on the beach.

The girls also joined him in his workout; but as it went on, most of the girls became too tired to continue. Leaving only Yui and Ochako the only ones keeping up his routine at a steady pace. It came to no surprise that Yui could keep up, considering that she was training with Izuku during the months before the entrance exam. Ochako keeping up came as a pleasant surprise to him; however, he felt a bit concerned with the fierce look she had on her face during the exercise, which grew more fierce whenever she looked at Yui.

It was now three-thirty in the afternoon, and the group of teens have returned to Izuku's home.

"My mom is out to work right now, so it will just be us here for the rest of the day," Izuku told the girls as they entered the apartment, blushing heavily at the information he presented.

"Then that means we're your responsibility for now," Setsuna said sensually, a smile on her face, "please take very good care of us."

Izuku blushed harder at that statement. Yui, blushing as well, smacked Setsuna on the back of the head while the lizard girl laughed along with Mina. Ochako, blushing as hard as Izuku, unintentionally activated her quirk on herself, being saved from floating away by Reiko, who was the least affected by Setsuna's remark.

"What do you do after you've completed your daily training?" Reiko asked Izuku, getting the group to calm down.

"Well," Izuku started, scratching his chin, "I have lunch after getting cleaned up. After that, I usually keep up with the hero news and study; but now, I spend most of my time in the ISEKAI until dinner."

"Isekai?" Setsuna asked.

"It's this thing that lets us see Izuku's past lives!" Mina informed her, excitedly.

"Ancestors, not past lives," Izuku corrected, "so I won't be doing anything interesting for the rest of the day."

"Deku, you are a literal window to the past; how is that not interesting?" Ochako remarked.

"Hey, I know," Mina said, "why don't we join Izuku in watching the past? We can order out food too."

"Sounds like a plan," Setsuna agreed, "So how about it, Midori?"

"If you guys are interested, sure." Izuku said, "just let me connect it to the TV first.

It didn't take long for Izuku to connect the ISEKAI to the TV; now, he was sitting in front of his living room TV on the couch with Yui and Ochako on either side of him while Reiko, Mina, and Setsuna made themselves comfortable on the floor while eating one of the pizzas they ordered.

"So, is there anything specific you all are interested in seeing?" Izuku asked the girls as he put on the device. The TV showed the girls what Izuku sees in his screen.

"I wanna see the pirate again." Mina said, "what was his name; Dess?

"Wess." Izuku corrected.

"Nah," Setsuna said, "how about a knight? Kodai told how you two first met and what you said to her."

Izuku lost track of how many times this girl had flustered him, so he instead turned to Yui.

"What about you, Kodai," Izuku asked her, "is there something you liked to see?"

She thought about it for a few seconds, then gave him her answer with a gesture: a hand sign.

"A ninja?" Izuku asked. Yui nodded.

"Seeing an actual ninja in action sounds exciting." Reiko said.

"Anythings fine with me." Mina added, her mouth stuffed with pizza.

"What about you, Uraraka?" Izuku asked, turning to said girl.

"I haven't really thought about it." she answered, " whatever you pick, I'll be fine with it." she gave him a genuine smile.

"Oh," Izuku let out, surprised at her response, "alright then. I'll see if I have a match."

The TV then showed the digital helix stream expanding, panning, and being zoomed in, indicating that Izuku was now using his quirk with the aid of the device.

Izuku then went limp on the couch, his eyes closed as his head fell back on the couch. Yui got concerned when she saw this happen, but Ochako and Mina assured her that this happens when he uses the ISEKAI.

"_Ancestral memory accessed._" A female voice came from the TV, getting the girls' attention.

The screen was currently showing a loading icon, then displayed an illuminated digital plain with the figure of a person in the center of the screen.

The person in question appeared to be a girl about their age, everything else that could give anymore details were hidden in the dark blue cloth of her shinobi garb.

The voice spoke again.

"_Ancestral subject : O'Miki Hanaki_

_ Born: 1545 AD; Saito Province, Japan_

_ Memory segment chosen- display now._"

* * *

1561- Konoha Castle, Japan

It was now six hours into the night; the stars shone through the clouds with the new moon as the sounds of crickets, frogs, and other fauna that awakened in the night.

"The time is right." O'Miki thought to herself as she hid in the shadows.

She had infiltrated this castle as part of its cleaning staff for about a year now. In that time she has learned all that she needed to know of the place; the number of guards and staff, their stations, patrols and habits, and the interior of the main castle and its secrets. She learned their secrets, consoled their losses, and helped them during their times of hardships.

Now, she was going to leave all of that behind. The reason being is that her target has finally returned home.

She silently weaved through the castle grounds from the staff housing area to the main building, using the shadows and rooftops to avoid the patrols. A pair of guard dogs sat in front of the inner gate while their master sat on the side in a drunken sleep.

O'Miki came out of the shadows and slowly approached the dogs. The dogs perked up when they saw the figure approaching; but, recognizing the familiar, friendly smell, they started smiling and waking their tails.

O'Miki crouched to their level and handed them cuts of dried meat she kept in a pouch and rubbed their heads and neck.

Satisfied with the food and love, the dogs sat back down and kept quiet, allowing her to pass.

Reaching the main building, O'Miki made her way to an area where she knew no guards were near and no patrols pass by. After double checking her surroundings, she took out her Kagenawa and hooked it on the lower roof.

She ascended the castle this way until she reached its eighth floor. She made her way to the building's shadowed side and went in through the window. Silently opening the door to the main room she found her target.

Sleeping there was an older adult with graying hair and what appeared to be black veins marking the outer edges of his eyelids. Across from his bed was a set of dark armor with wicked horns on the helmet and a sword kit with a dark purple handle all too familiar with O'Miki.

This was the man that attacked her home and slain her mother years ago.

Keeping strict control of her emotions, she unsheathed her knife hidden in her sash. The blue steel gave no shine, small bits of light reflecting only off the poison that coated the blade.

Without hesitation and intent, she stabbed the man. Her blade pierced his throat, cutting up through his trachea and spinal cord, piercing the base of his brain.

The man made a reactive jerk, but nothing else. It then that O'Miki allowed her emotions to be known; the pain of the traumatic memory, her desire for vengeance, anxiety in carrying out this plot, and her cathartic joy in finally ending the life of this man.

She twisted her knife a bit to dig it deeper into his skull to make doubly sure that he is dead. She had no intention of fighting this monster, only killing him.

She pulled the knife out and waited a few moments.

No response.

With that, she cleaned and sheathed her blade.

Not wanting to stay in the castle any longer, she quickly and quietly made her way back to the staff quarters. Careful in not waking anyone up she took off all her gear, changed into her sleeping clothes, and carefully hid her gear where no one was able to find it. Then, getting into her bed, fell into a peaceful sleep.

OOO

The next day, the castle was in chaos when the samurai found their leader dead. Throughout the week, the samurai interrogated everyone one of the staff and investigated all of the castle grounds. O'Miki made sure that she left no trace of her mission. Soon enough, the investigation came to an end with the assassin unfound.

A few days later, she received a letter informing her that her father has died and needs to come home. It was her method of escape from the castle without arousing suspicion. The next day, she had packed all of her belongings, her gear hidden within them, and said her farewells to the rest of the staff before leaving the castle by the front gate.

As she walked down the path, an invisible weight was lifted from her heart. Her family and village's killer is slain and their deaths are now avenged.

Moving forward, she can now move on and live the rest of her life in peace.

* * *

U.A. Staff Meeting Room

Nezu has called the teaching staff in so that they can all be updated on any new information that they have on the USJ attack. The principal has a very soft spot for children, so the fact that children under his care were seriously injured in this attack infuriated him to no end.

"Any progress in the investigation, Tsukauchi?" Yagi asked his long-time friend in the police force.

"Not much, but we have a good lead," Detective Naomasa sighed.

"Let's just get straight to the point," a heavily bandaged Shouta said through his wrappings, " what do we know so far."

"From what we were able to get out, the group responsible for the attack call themselves the 'League of Villains', their leader goes by the name of Shigaraki, and that every one of the arrested thugs are just hired hands in the operation, recruited just a week before the attack was made and have a history of small, petty crimes."

"I find that hard to believe," Midnight remarked, "if they were just low level thugs, how is it that they were able to plan which of our students to target and their weaknesses."

"That is where things get more complicated," Tsukauchi said as his face becomes more hardened, "We brought this up with each of the arrested, and everyone of them held their tongues and remained silent."

"Really?" Present Mic askes sarcastically, "These guys all of the sudden have loyalty now."

"It wasn't loyalty driving them to silence, but fear." Tsukauchi informed them.

"What do you mean?" Yagi asked.

"I had a friend of mine in another precinct whose quirk makes a person answer a question asked to come over and help with the interrogation, " the detective explained, "and, well, I think it's better if I showed you."

The detective then played the interrogation footage on the display screen. The villain in question was cuffed to the table, fear evident in his features; Tsukauchi's friend could be heard off screen.

"_Let's start simple, something we both know the answer to; who is the man covered in shadows." the detective asked._

"_I don't know!" the villain cried out, tears falling from his eyes._

"_That a lie." Tsukauchi said offscreen._

"_Please, don't do this to me; I'm begging you!"_

"_This will all be over once you tell us what we need to know," the other detective informed him, "who is the mastermind behind the attack on the USJ facility."_

"_He'll kill me before I can tell you!"_

"_There is no one else here but the three of us and the police outside," Tsukauchi assured him._

"_Who's 'he'?" the other detective asked._

The villain bit his lips so hard that it bled. The question was repeated multiple times until it finally broke through the villain's resolve.

"_Kag-"_ before he could get out a syllable, a giant black centipede erupted from the villain's throat, shocking the detectives and everyone watching the scene unfold.

_"What the hell!?" Tsukauchi exclaimed._

_The centipede roared, then burrowed itself into the villain's head; disappearing from view._

"We couldn't find that creature during the autopsy." Tsukauchi informed them as he turned off the screen. "We made a second attempt of extracting info on this 'Kagesan', but the results are the same. As of right now, we can safely assume that Kagesan is at least involved in the planning of the attack and is working with the League of Villains. Other than that, the only thing we know for sure is that this man is to be considered extremely dangerous."

"What of the Nomu?" Yagi asked his friend.

"We couldn't find it," Tsukauchi informed him grimly, "either it got up on its own and disappeared or the League of Villains managed to secure it before we did."

Everyone in the room reflected on what the detective informed them, Yagi most of all. He felt a phantom pain on his left side; feeling One for All within him, he felt the spark starting to dim.

"I can't afford to wait anymore," he thought to himself, "not with what's now unfolding."

* * *

AN: Apologies for the wait.


End file.
